Scam
by Amieva
Summary: Wanda, seeking revenge, recieves a head injury, forgetting her entire life. Magneto wants to keep it that way. COMPLETE - with epilogue
1. Boxers

Greetings and salutations to all! If you were unfortunate enough to accidently stumble upon this story, I appologize. Feel free to read it if you like. If you came here on purpose, WHAT THE FUDGE WERE YOU THINKING?! AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! *bangs her head against a wall*  
  
We (meaning me) are warning you that this story is the result of non- sleepingness for over 36 hours from the mind of a rabid JONDA (St.John/Wanda) shipper. There will be other pairings, but JONDA will be central (we also like ROMY and KIOTR). We don't like AMYRO. It makes us cry. We do, however think that Amara would be quite happy with Ray Crisp (Berzerker) because he's a li'l punk and she's a princess, and they're closer in AGE!  
  
Be prepared for mild Scott and Jean bashing in the future. We don't hates them. We only think they gets in the way sometimes. Well... no... We does hates them, but not enough to kills them. *is wondering why she's talking like Gollum*  
  
DISCLAIMER: We doesn't own X-Men Evolution, but we is the proud owner of a Gambit action-figure! LUVIES TO TAINEYAH!!! Read her stories! She's rockabilly-awesome!  
  
#############################################################  
  
"Ow, my head..." sitting up slowly, the young woman pressed her hand against her temple in attempt to relieve the pain.  
  
"Lay back down, miss Doe, you don't want your stitches to rip." a portly woman dressed in white demanded in an annoyed tone of voice.  
  
"Doe?" That name didn't sound right. "My name isn't Doe-"  
  
"It is until someone shows up who can tell us who you really are. Until then, you are Jane Doe, charge of the state of New York." the nurse stomped out of the room grumbling about irresponsible teens.  
  
She was chasing after someone. He led her to an abandoned building. It was dark, and the stars were not to be seen in the sky. She glared at him. It would finally end that night. She'd kill him.  
  
"It's time to stop running! FACE ME!" she demanded in a slightly braver voice than expected.  
  
He only laughed at her. "Then what will you do, once you've killed me?" he took a step closer, coming out of the shadows. His body towered over hers; his face was covered in darkness. "Destroying me will only fulfill you temporarily. Once I'm dead, you would've lost all purpose."  
  
She sneered. "What I do after killing you is of little consequence. Now quit stalling!" she lunged forward.  
  
The large figure's hand shot out like the claw of a feral cat. She didn't have time to react as the iron beam above her came loose and fell-  
  
"Wake up, Miss. Doe. Eric Lehnsherr, your father, is here." a kindly voice, along with a jolt to her shoulder caused the patient's cloudy-blue eyes to shoot open.  
  
"Father?" she turned her head to the side to see an aged man standing in the doorway. "Who..."  
  
The nurse turned to him as well. "Amnesia. The best thing for her is to take her home and slowly introduce everything back into her life. Best case scenario, her memory will return in time. You need to be gentle with her."  
  
"I understand, Ms." he smiled to the nurse. "If you could please leave me with my daughter."  
  
The charmed medical worker nodded and left the room without argument.  
  
The man with neatly combed white hair approached the bed and sat down next to her feet. "Your things are ready. It's time to come home."  
  
She scowled at the uneasy feeling in her gut. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm your father. If you don't believe me, then ask the doctors. They made me do a DNA test before allowing me to see you."  
  
She was silent, not knowing what to believe. She had a strong feeling, however, that this man was telling the truth. "All right..."  
  
~*~  
  
"Your name is Wanda Lehnsherr. You're 17 years old, and you've been living in Bayville all of your life. I've home-schooled you and your brother-"  
  
"I have a brother?"  
  
"-yes, a twin. Now, don't interrupt me again. That's not in your character. I've decided that it's time you interact with your peers, so I've enrolled you in the local high school-"  
  
"My head hurts..."  
  
He stared straight ahead, a concerned scowl set on his face. "I'm sorry to rush all of this on you, but you see, I was so worried about you, Wanda. We thought we had lost you forever!" Eric turned right at the stop- sign.  
  
"It's all right, Mr. Lehnsherr-"  
  
"Call me father, or... dad... if you wish."  
  
"Father. I feel really dumb asking this, but, what's my brother's name?"  
  
"Pietro Maximof-Lehnsherr."  
  
Wanda was puzzled. "Maximoff?"  
  
"It's his middle-name." Eric replied quickly, pulling his red and purple convertible in front of a three-story Victorian-style house.  
  
"Is this our house?!" she gasped in awe. "There's only three of us. Why would we need this much room?"  
  
Eric just smiled and helped her out of the passenger door. The two of them walked inside the house. Wanda took in her surroundings. The house reeked of masculinity, filled with antiques and cacti. At least the front foyer could be described that way. The Living Room was another story. The furniture scheme was a hodge-podge assortment of random chairs that didn't match, end tables with scorch-marks, and the ugliest lime-green couch she was pretty sure she had never seen before in her life.  
  
Wanda turned to her father, "erm... Did you decorate yourself?"  
  
"Why yes. I did. We wanted to surprise you."  
  
"It's..." she had trouble finding a word for it, "nice? Yeah... I'm feeling kinda tired, father."  
  
"Of course. I'll take you up to your room now."  
  
He led the off-balanced teen up a flight of stairs to a room with the sign 'W.M.L' engraved on the mahogany door. "The washroom is to the left. Sweet dreams, Wanda." Eric squeezed her shoulder gently and headed back down the stairs.  
  
"G'night... Dad."  
  
Wanda didn't bother to take any notice to her bedroom walls, covered in flowery wall-paper and Unicorn-posters. She just stripped off her jacket, pulled back her blankets, slid into the queen-sized bed and went to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
The morning sun shone through the large Kitchen window. Magneto had called his Acolytes together for a briefing before they continued with their daily business. Piotr Rasputin was awake and coherent, just finishing up his eggs and toast. He had awoken early that morning, as was his habit having been raised on a farm, for his work-out and hot shower. Across from him sat Remy LeBeau.  
  
Remy was a year older than Piotr, although he was dwarfed in comparison. Remy was not a morning person at all. He preferred prowling the streets an night, then sleeping until noon, as was his habit having been raised as a thief. He hadn't even changed out of his pajamas yet, and was resting his head on his hand, playing with his cereal.  
  
The oldest of the Acolytes had been ordered to stay at the hideout. Viktor Creed and Jason Wyngarde were more than likely suffering from large hangovers, but that was irrelevant because they were 50 miles away.  
  
Magneto was heading toward the Kitchen, preparing to fill his team in on the new developments of his plans.  
  
This left one member unaccounted for; which, given his track-record, wasn't a big surprise. The Junior Acolyte, St. John Allerdyce had been conducting business with an overseas company. He had more than likely stayed out all night to get his shipment, which meant that he wouldn't be back at the house until much later that morning.  
  
Magneto met with his two present team-members. "All right. The briefing shall commence."  
  
Remy sat up and cleared his throat. "Excuse-moi, Magneto. I don' mean ya no disrespect, but, dere be some'un missin' here."  
  
"Your point, Gambit?"  
  
"Me'be we should be waiting 'til dis afternoon fo' de meetin' non? So dat Pyro don' be flippin' out from any surprises."  
  
Piotr only shook his head.  
  
"His folly will be his own punishment." Magneto growled, mostly to himself, but the other two men heard it too. He regained his stoic composure, and stared both Remy and Piotr in the eyes. "Two weeks ago, as you know, one of my... offspring followed me, with the sole intention to end my life. This on it's own was a surprise considering that I hired you to be my PROTECTION!  
  
"I was forced to use my powers against her-  
  
Remy shifted in his seat, apparently listening more closely.  
  
"- and she was badly injured. It turned out that she had been struck in the head, and is suffering from amnesia. I brought her here yesterday-  
  
"WOAH! So, you mean dere be une fille in de house?"  
  
Piotr scowled at Remy, "you are not able to see whole situation, comrade," he scolded in his heavy Russian accent, "she is reason we are being living here. I believe it is Magneto's intentions to see she is no longer being threat to him." his grim stare turned from the giddy Cajun, to their leader.  
  
"That is true. I want her to believe that she had a different life. As long as she's concerned, the three of you, including Mr. Allerdyce, are students whom are boarding here." With that, Magneto left, signifying the end of the breakfast-table conference.  
  
"Well, mon ami, I'm gonna go get changed, den blow. You need a ride or any'tin?" Remy tossed his dishes in the sink, then turned to receive Piotr's answer. The tall, dark Russian stood as well.  
  
"I wish to be making visit to Art Supply store."  
  
They left soon afterwards.  
  
~*~  
  
St. John grunted, with his keys in his mouth, heaving a large crate up the steps of the house. He tried turning the knob, finding it locked. He knocked, but received no answer. It was still early, normally there'd be somebody home to open the door. He set the crate down gently on the step and slid his key into the lock. After struggling with the mechanism, and a few choice adjectives, St. John finally forced it open.  
  
He kicked the crate through the doorway, into the front hall. The house, aside from the fan, was completely silent. " 'Allo?!" he called.  
  
John shoved his crate into the kitchen. "Remy?! PETEY?!" he glanced in the sink, seeing their dirty breakfast dishes. "Well, I guess they rushed outta here..." a mischievous glint flashed in his cerulean eyes. "OI! MAGGIE! I JUST MELT'D ALL YA'BOOTS TOGETHA'!!"  
  
He waited for his leader to come storming into the room, ready to thrash him.  
  
He waited...  
  
... and waited...  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"Empty house, fresh supplies. Time to have ourselves a party!"  
  
~*~  
  
Wanda groaned and rolled over. Her mind was telling her to get up, but her body was reluctant. It had been a pleasant sleep too. Her bed was warm, her pillows were soft. What on Earth could be better than that? What was the point of getting up?  
  
On the other hand, if she didn't get up, she may never know.  
  
She groggily lifted her head and looked to her widow. The sun was peeking through her mauve blinds. Wanda tossed her blankets off and swung her legs over the side of her bed. She realized that she was still wearing her clothing from the day before. She staggered over to the wardrobe and searched a few of the drawers. She picked up a pair of cloud-printed pajama bottoms and a long-sleeved tee-shirt. Wanda found a blue bathrobe hanging on her door.  
  
She left her room in search of the shower. She managed to find the bathroom without any trouble. She took off her robe and stepped into the warm spray of her shower head.  
  
She finished in 10 minutes. It didn't take long to wash her short hair. She dried off with her towel and wrapped herself up in her soft terry- cloth robe. The room was filled with steam from her shower. Wanda wiped the moisture from the mirror in front of her, uncovering the face of a very confused girl.  
  
"Is that really me?" she asked herself. She had jet-black hair in a mushroom cut, that was blood red around the back of her neck. Her lips were full and red. What really caught Wanda's attention, however, was her clear, blue eyes. They looked like they held many secrets behind them, and no one, not even herself, could unlock them. They were once wild and passionate, but now dulled by confusion.  
  
She shook out of her trance, ran a comb through her wet hair, and went back to her bedroom, where she changed into the pajamas she had pulled out earlier.  
  
~*~  
  
Wanda went down the stairs, finding herself in the masculine front hall again. She pleaded with her short-term memory to lead her to the kitchen. There were five identical doors, but none of them had any indication of where it led.  
  
The Grandfather clock chimed, indicating that it was 1:00 in the afternoon. The noise that followed, however, was indescribable. It was coming from two doors to her left. She followed it, hoping that it might be her father, or even her elusive twin, Pietro.  
  
When she opened the door, the sight that met her eyes completely threw her off. A tall young man was dancing and twirling about, holding a jar and a slab of bread. His mop of mandarin-blonde hair swished around with the movements of his body. He was completely naked aside from his socks and a pair of orange happy-face boxers with flames coming up the sides. He was singing, along with the stereo, at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Now woman, I said stay away American woman, listen what I say American woman, get away from me American woman, mama let me be Don't come here knocking around my door Don't want to see your shadow no more Colored lights can hypnotize Sparkle someone else's eyes-  
  
"Pietro?"  
  
Her voice startled him, and he dropped the jar he was singing into. It smashed all over the linoleum tiles, and a foul smell filled the room. It was like unfermented beer mixed with rotten carrots. He spun around, and Wanda saw that he had written 'HOT', in bold lettering, across his chest in black magic-marker and flames scribbled on his abs.  
  
His eyes widened at the sight of her. The man was obviously not expecting her to be there. "Wh- I- err..." he snatched an apron off of a hook and covered himself. " 'Allo."  
  
St.John inwardly smiled at the sight before him. The girl didn't look much younger than he was. She was staring at him intently, almost like she had been searching for him all of her life, then finally found him. She was probably another one of Gambit's girlfriends, by the look of her. She looked to be the type the promiscuous Cajun was obsessing over lately: pale, dark hair, constantly scowling. Oddly enough, she was wearing her pajamas.  
  
"Pietro?" Wanda inquired again. If this guy really was her brother, she wondered why he looked so different from her and her father.  
  
St.John laughed. "Sorry, love. I'm afraid he's not 'ere."  
  
She became nervous, but that was overcome by a certain instinct. This man was standing, almost naked, in her house. He wasn't her brother, and he had a foreign accent. Wanda allowed this instinct to take her, and she lunged at him, knocking him to the floor. Her senses were telling her to kill the intruder.  
  
Wanda struggled with him. She punched his chest violently until he managed to grab hold of her flailing arms. She thrashed them in attempt to release herself, but he only tightened his grip.  
  
"Steady-on, love! We've only just met!" he grunted, flipping them over so he was on top.  
  
Wanda breathed deeply, still pulling at her arms. "Let me go!" she commanded, glaring at him murderously. She could feel a small piece of glass cutting into her side.  
  
~*~  
  
Remy and Piotr pulled into the garage. Remy noticed that St.John's JEEP was already there.  
  
"It appears that our little comrade is back from trip." Piotr stated with slight amusement.  
  
Remy chuckled, pocketing his keys. "Y'know what dat mean..."  
  
Piotr nodded. "More Vege-"  
  
Piotr was cut off by a loud crash and a scream. The two of them glanced at each other, then ran inside.  
  
~*~  
  
"No. Ya' might hurt me." St.John adjusted himself so he was straddling her waist.  
  
Wanda squirmed. "Who are you?!"  
  
"I could ask the you same thing!"  
  
Wanda's heart sank. She would've liked the answer herself. She was about to retort when the door burst open and two large men came barreling into the Kitchen.  
  
"St.John! Wha-?!" the shorter of the two gawked at the two on the floor. "Sorry, homme! If we had known you had a date, we would've made other plans!"  
  
"Do you mind, Remy?! I'm a little busy being ATTACKED here!" St.John snapped sarcastically. The struggling girl beneath him took advantage of his distraction, and again gained the upper-hand.  
  
Wanda got him in a full-nelson. She glared challengingly at the other two. Suddenly, the tall one with black hair came to her captor's rescue. He wrapped his massive hands around her waist and pried her off. Wanda continued to kick and scream and thrash her arms about, slapping every square inch of her assailant's chest.  
  
"Gently now, Pete," the man named Remy joked, "don' 'urt de petite femme!"  
  
"That is not funny, comrade." Piotr frowned, avoiding the girl's flailing limbs as best he could.  
  
Wanda growled, glaring at Remy. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a metal spoon charged at the lewd Cajun and thwacked him in the head.  
  
The grip around her waist became slack, and Wanda fell to the floor, landing on her rear. All eyes were on her, gawking in awe.  
  
"What?!" she demanded, feeling quite peturbed.  
  
Apparently, the man in the apron was just as confused as she was. He looked between his two companions with the same expression she had. "What's with you two? I think I missed something..."  
  
"St.John, I think you being apologizing to girl..." Piotr warned.  
  
"Why?! She came in here and attacked ME!"  
  
Remy 'shushed' him. "Non, mon ami... Petey's right. Ya don' wanna get on dis one's bad-side."  
  
"A li'l too late for that, mate!"  
  
"She's Magneto's girl..."  
  
###########################################################  
  
Thank you for wasting your time on my story! We'd appreciate some feed- back, so clickey on the review button! CLICKEY I SAY!!! PEONS!!!  
  
I like cheese.  
  
May the Glomp Gods smile upon you! And may Pyro always dance in his boxers, because we loves him!  
  
Bai-Bai! 


	2. Education

YAY! 5 whole reviews, and they're all MINE!! BAH HAHAHAHA! *throws the reviews into her secret review-vault*  
  
As a tribute to my uber awesome readers, I will sing a song *deep breath* ~readers run in fear~  
  
Or, I'll answer some viewer questions... ~readers return~  
  
Evanescence Kicks Ass (and yes, they do): . I feel horrible about the lack of updating 'Rogue Heart'! I'm soooooo sorry! It's just my brain has not been allowing me to write! *ignites brain on fire* To answer questions about this story: Wanda still has her powers, but she doesn't know it... yet. I'm still trying to figure the whole reawakening part out. Perhaps someone could council me on which path to take, scary night-mare or Arcane- practices. I JUST DON'T KNOW!!! Don't worry about her fasion sense *shudders*. Personally, I love her style in Evolution! It's just that she's a completely different person in the start-off, and hopefully her new friendships will set her on the right path! *extinguishes brain-fire* Ever watch Hannibal?  
  
Maikafuineil (gawd I hope I spelled that right!): THANK YOU!! I don't know much about Wanda and Pietro's past, and Evo doesn't really explain why their last name was Maximoff. This story isn't going to go too terribly far into that though. You're rockabilly!  
  
Fo' de rest of you: YOU ALL ROCK MY SOCKS!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: It's not MINE!!! I wouldn't mind owning Pyro's boxers though... If any of you know of any other JONDA fics out there, point me in that direction! I'm deprived! *cries and prays for Nine to Five to update*  
  
#############################################################  
  
"GOOD MORNING BAYVILLE!!!-"  
  
"No...!" Wanda's arm flopped out of bed and attempted to find the snooze-button on her alarm clock. Her quest was thwarted when she remembered that she had moved her alarm clock to the other side of her room, so that she wouldn't have the luxury of a snooze-button. Grumbling incoherently, she rolled out of bed, still having to listen to the obnoxious radio announcer.  
  
"IN RECENT NEWS, THE ABANDONED BUILDING ON 12 AVE EAST HAS FINALLY FALLEN IN ON ITS SELF-"  
  
"Shut-up!" Wanda slammed her fist down on the 'off' button. Hap O'Flarety was finally silenced.  
  
She went through her morning routine. She showered, brushed her teeth, got dressed and finally applied her subtle make-up.(AN: Normally, I don't go into detail about clothing, but in this case, it's important) Her outfit consisted of a pair of stone-wash flares, and a lavendar blouse. She was wearing the star-pendant her brother had given her.  
  
She bounded down the stairs to the kitchen, to get her breakfast. Normally, she wouldn't be awake this early, but it was her first day of school.  
  
Wanda poked her head through the door to investigate, and groaned. St.John was cooking breakfast again. This meant that she'd be eating Corn Flakes and orange-juice.  
  
Things had smoothed over slightly between Wanda and St.John, although Remy and Piotr still teased him about being caught with his 'pants down'. It had been a week since that happened.  
  
Wanda dragged herself into the Kitchen and sat down next to Piotr. He smiled at her, passing her a bowl and spoon.  
  
"Thanks, Peter. Could you pass the Corn Flakes?" she glanced over at Remy, who hadn't been quick enough in getting his own breakfast. He was staring at sandwich in disgust.  
  
St.John spun around, holding another sandwich. "Corn Flakes?! How could you eat Corn Flakes when I've been making some fresh Vegemite sandwiches?!" he demanded like an angry house-wife.  
  
The three at the table gave each other worried glances before Wanda finally bit-the-bullet and spoke up. "I'm really sorry, St.John! I know you went through a lot of trouble to get it, and I know that it's really good for us, but..." she took in a deep breath, "I think I'm allergic!"  
  
Remy and Piotr stared at her in disbelief. That had been the best excuse they had ever heard, and neither of them had thought of it!  
  
St.John's anger dissipated. "Oh... Well, in that case!" he tossed the sandwich he was holding into the garbage and brushed the crumbs off his hands. He sat down calmly and smiled at everybody. "Do either of you fella's want another?" he asked cheerfully.  
  
Wanda stood, "I just remembered! I have to go to school now!" she rushed out the door.  
  
Piotr followed, "I promised to drive her!"  
  
St.John turned to Remy.  
  
Remy gulped, "Erm..." a lightbulb appeared in his mind, "Pete fo'got dat he don' know how to drive!" and he zipped away.  
  
~*~  
  
The drive from the Lehnsherr house to Bayville High had taken ten minutes, and Wanda was dropped off at the front door. Students were loitering outside, playing hackey-sac, testing out skateboards, throwing a football around. Wanda nearly got hit, but the ball stopped short of her head and fell.  
  
As she entered the building, she heard a few of the guys whistling and cat-calling at her. She perked an eye-brow an resumed her search for the front office.  
  
She received her schedule and was given directions to her first class- Physics.  
  
~*~  
  
Her first two classes passed without any excitement, aside from the fight that broke out during Computers. A rather bubbly girl named Kitty, and an over-confident red-headed boy called Arcade sparked an argument with each other. Arcade had accused Kitty of sabotaging his programming homework, and Kitty had found her own work in shambles. Needless to say, a lot of equipment had been destroyed as a result, and Kitty was asked to leave.  
  
After class, Wanda ventured out of the room and found herself lost in the crowded hallway. A couple of freshmen kids zoomed past her, one yelling after the other.  
  
"Ah'm gunna KILL YOU, BOBBY!" the blonde-haired boy shouted in a heavy southern accent (hurrah for Sam!).  
  
Wanda managed to get back to her locker, where she dropped off all of her morning books and fished out her novel and couple of unused binders. She stuffed her wallet into her knapsack and headed for the cafeteria.  
  
The place was as crowded as a... it was really crowded (as in the author is too lazy to come up with a half-assed simile).  
  
It took a while for Wanda to finally get her lunch, which consisted of a caesar salad and a can of Dr. Pepper (YUM YUM!). Pretty much everything else available looked inedible. She searched the cafeteria for an empty table. She didn't see one. Wanda finally spotted Kitty sitting at a table, fuming out her frustrations to a girl sitting with her back to her (Wanda). Wanda swallowed hard, trying to bury her nerves, and approached the table.  
  
Kitty looked up at her and smiled. "Hey!"  
  
Wanda smiled back. "Hi... er... is that seat taken?" she referred to the seat next to Kitty. Kitty shook her head and happily pulled it out for her. Wanda dropped her bag on the floor and placed her lunch down on the table.  
  
The girl Kitty was sitting with studied Wanda carefully. Her brown hair was contrasted by white bangs, and her clothing-style suggested that she was a sullen goth. "Hello."  
  
Kitty beemed, "Rogue, this is the new girl in my Computers class! Erm... What's your name?"  
  
"Wanda."  
  
Kitty snapped her fingers. "Wanda! Right!" she motioned to her friend. "Wanda, this is Rogue, and I'm Kitty! Wow! I like, totally love your outfit!"  
  
Wanda shifted uncomfortably. "Thanks..."  
  
Rogue smirked. "No offense, Wanda. But y'all look like ya walked straight outta a G.A.P commercial."  
  
Wanda didn't know how to reply. She just smirked weakly and pulled out her novel.  
  
Rogue's eyes widened in shock at the book in Wanda's hands. "Interview with a Vampire?! That's mah favourite book!" she splurred (not a word, but I like it!). She regarded Wanda with a look of admiration. "What classes do you have next?"  
  
"Err..." Wanda glanced at her schedule, "Drama and then English."  
  
"Looks like we got the afternoon t'getha!"  
  
Kitty looked over at Wanda's time-table. "Lehnsherr? Hey, are you, like, Pietro's cousin or something?"  
  
Wanda blinked, "he's my twin brother."  
  
"Y'all lucky yer not identical!" Rogue laughed.  
  
Wanda chuckled. She had made two new friends.  
  
~*~  
  
Drama class proved to be rather challenging, since it was Wanda's first day. She was placed into a group with Rogue and a British foreign- exchange-student named Meggan. Meggan didn't have a last name that anyone knew of, but she said that she was going to be Mrs. Braddock someday, so her current last name was irrelevant (I'm sorry, I just love Meggan!).  
  
The three of them worked diligently on their scene until the bell rang, signaling to them that it was time for their next class.  
  
~*~  
  
The English teacher, Mrs. Scobles, paced up and down the aisles of desks, reading aloud the poetry of Robert Burns. She finished 'Coming through the Rye' and returned to the front of the class. She pulled out a stack of papers and grinned menacingly at her students.  
  
"I've graded all of your compositions, and with very few exceptions, I am quite disappointed." she passed the papers back to their owners. Several of the students groaned in agony upon discovering their marks. "Miss, Rogue! Might I suggest that you try writing something a little less dark next time."  
  
Rogue sneered and flipped the teacher off when her back was turned. Wanda sniggered.  
  
Mrs. Scobles spun around, this time holding another paper. "Now, this composition is outstanding!  
  
"Many a night I sit by the fire, and the heat does nothing to warm my troubled soul..." she read.  
  
"I should hope the rest of you make an attempt to write as well as this!" she dropped the paper on a desk at the back of the room. "Good work, Mr. Allerdyce."  
  
Wanda whipped around. Surely enough, three rows away and two desks back, St.John was grinning to himself. He spied her, waved and winked.  
  
Wanda should have known that the composition had been written by a pyromaniac. She shook her head and turned around again.  
  
"Friend of yours?" Rogue asked teasingly.  
  
Wanda rolled her eyes.  
  
The final bell rang at last, releasing the students from their imprisonment. Wanda gathered all of her books together and jammed them into her bag. Rogue informed her that they would be going on a shopping trip the next day to get Wanda a new wardrobe. She had said that it was a crime for her to be walking around dressed like Jean Grey, whoever that was.  
  
~*~  
  
Wanda, Rogue and Kitty walked out of the school together, waiting for their respective carpools. Wanda's was the first to arrive. Piotr stepped out of the car and offered to carry Wanda's things for her. She heard Kitty squeal from behind, then noticed the light blush on Piotr's cheeks.  
  
Remy poked his head out the window with a big grin on his face. "Hey dere, petite! How was de first day of school?" his sights shifted from Wanda to Rogue. "Oh la la! Excuse-moi, mon belle! Remy did not know dat he be in de presence of une ange!"  
  
Despite the scowl plastered on Rogue's face, a slight shade of pink appeared under the layers of make-up. "Git outta here, Swamp Rat! Ah don't feel like kickin' yer ass t'day!"  
  
"Aww... Don' say such hurtful t'ings t'Remy. Y'break his heart!"  
  
Rogue growled and was about to reply when a flash of orange nearly knocked her over.  
  
"Thought you'd leave without me, eh?" St.John tossed his bag to Piotr, who was sharing a smile with Kitty. He got into the back seat of the car and held the door open. "C'mon, then! I'm missing me show!"  
  
Wanda sighed and slid in next to him.  
  
Remy had offered Rogue and Kitty a ride home. Kitty was eager to accept until Rogue intervened and reminded her that they had to check in with Scott before getting into a car with nymphomaniac.  
  
Wanda leaned her head against the window, reliving some of the events of the day. One question was stirring in her mind. "St.John?"  
  
"Yup?"  
  
"You're in my English class..."  
  
St.John smirked, "well, technically, since I was there first, you're acctually in MY English class."  
  
"Whatever!" Wanda snapped, "My point is, what are you doing in high school? You're a year older than me!"  
  
"I was held back a year for misconduct during grade-school." he answered simply.  
  
~*~  
  
Magneto watched out the Living Room window, as his only daughter reluctantly climbed out of the car with Pyro's help. It had been a week since he brought her home from the hospital, like a brand-new baby. She had learned to trust him as a father, instead of hating him for abandoning her.  
  
He had firmly decided not to tell her of her mutant heritage. She would be too dangerous if she knew the power she possessed. Magneto's only focus was to keep Wanda from remembering her past, and continue in this new life he had fabricated for her.  
  
The house they were living in was only purchased for this purpose, and since he couldn't trust his younger Acolytes to look after themselves, i.e. Pyro and Gambit, he moved them in as well.  
  
This was the next best solution to ensure that Wanda was no longer a threat to him. And, although Magneto was seen as a heartless bastard, he could not bring himself to kill his own child. God only knew, the Master of Magnetism was feeling guilty enough for placing her in this situation!  
  
The four young mutants outside obviously couldn't see that he was watching them, judging from their behavior. Pyro was rubbing his freshly slapped cheek with a dumb grin on his face, as Wanda stormed into the house.  
  
###########################################################  
  
*Sigh* another day, another chapter. Life is uncertain: Eat dessert first!  
  
I like cheese.  
  
May the Glomp Gods smile upon you!  
  
Bai-Bai! 


	3. New Style

Aww... only two reviews... Ah well! I'll reserve my whiningness for later!  
  
Evanescence Kicks Ass: To much of a wimp to watch Hannibal? I don't blame you! It's blech *makes like she's feeling really sick*. To tell the truth, I haven't read anything by Anne Rice, but my friend Taineyah exclaims that she's her favourite author! I saw Queen of the Damned. That's as close to Anne Rice as I've gotten. And I still maintain that the Vampire LaStadd (spelling?) looks like Gambit! He even has a French accent!!! rawr!  
  
Taineyah: You rock my socks! Y'know, we should do a movie together! Imagine it! We'll call it 'Caligula- the Early Years'!  
  
General information: YAY! Well, as it turns out, this fic is slightly more than AU.. It IS AU. BAH HA HAHAHAHAHAA!! Expect to see some ROMY in the future! Not a whole lot, but enough! Some parts in this fic are based on a fanfic by Taineyah. Anything that mentions a band or music, is dedicated to her, because she's rockabilly!  
  
DISCLAIMER: YES! Precious! Mine mine mine! *bounce bounce* What? What do you want?! NOOoooooo..... *three little leprechauns come and take Evolution away from Amieva*  
  
*sniffle* Read the chapter... WHAAAAAAA!!!!  
  
#############################################################  
  
"So, what do you think of her?" Kitty brushed the tangles out of her long-brown hair, inwardly cursing it's thickness.  
  
"Who? Wanda?" Rogue was preoccupied with finding another mesh-shirt to wear to the mall.  
  
"No, like, the other closet-goth we met today! Yes, Wanda!"  
  
"She's cool... Kitty-"  
  
"Yep?"  
  
"-Explain why one of your shirts is in MAH closet?" Rogue held up a fuzzy, pink sweater with a white kitten on the front.  
  
"That's not mine, that's the shirt Jean gave you last Christmas."  
  
"Oh... right..." Rogue wrinkled her nose in disgust, "remind me to burn it later."  
  
Kitty shrugged, plopping down on her bed with a 'Teen-Magazine'. "If you don't want it, you could, like, give it away at your next concert."  
  
Rogue burst out laughing. "Believe me, Katherine Pryde, nobody who goes to one of mah concerts is gunna want this thang!" she tossed it back into her closet, and dusted her hands off. She walked over to the armchair and lifted her guitar into her lap. "So, you comin' to practice t'morrow?" Rogue asked her perky room-mate as she adjusted the strings of her white acoustic.  
  
Kitty looked up from her article on proper body-hair removal. "Don't you mean the next episode of 'Git Away From Me Ya Stinkin' Swamp-Rat!' ?" Kitty giggled at Rogue's sour expression "Yeah, of course I'll be there!"  
  
"Ah swear, as soon as Ah find another Bass-Guitarist, Monsieur God's- Gift-ta-Women is gettin' replaced!"  
  
Kitty sighed, and flipped the page of her magazine. There was an article underneath a mascara ad titled '15-Ways to Tell if You're a Mutant'. She scoffed and held it closer to the light. "I don't believe this..."  
  
Rogue lowered her guitar and glanced up at Kitty. "What'cha got there?"  
  
Kitty took in a deep breath and read it out-loud, "... Nowadays, it's hard to tell the humans from the super-humans. Hopefully, this will help you get some insight on who you really are..."  
  
Rogue grimaced, "that's pathetic!"  
  
"... If you have green skin, you are a mutant. Either that, or you need to use Neerglow Facial Wash, three times daily for best results..."  
  
"Please, stop readin' that out loud, you're gunna make me sick!" Rogue joked, bouncing onto her own bed.  
  
"... Do you have X-Ray-Vision..."  
  
"Good night, Kitty!" Rogue turned out her lamp.  
  
"... Do you often find yourself having the urge to streak..."  
  
"GOOD NIGHT, KITTY!"  
  
~*~  
  
St.John spied Wanda in the foyer, looking for her purse. He decided to mess with her for a bit, just to see what she was up to. He rather enjoyed getting a rise out of the girl on occasion. It wasn't that he liked to upset her, it just amused him how he could effect her emotions!  
  
He spied her purse beside the desk and plucked it up when her back was turned.  
  
"Lookin' for somethin'?"  
  
Wanda spun around, coming face-to-face with St.John Allerdyce, holding her purse. "You found it! Thank-" she went to take it from him, but he pulled it out of her reach. "Give me my purse, Kangaroo-boy..." she growled.  
  
"I'm only playin' with ya, doll." he handed her the black nylon bag. "Where are ya goin' anyway?"  
  
"Mall." Wanda answered simply, busily digging through her pockets for her wallet.  
  
The (SEXY) Aussie huffed, "why would you need to go the the mall for? Don't you have enough clothing?"  
  
"A friend of mine said I need a change of style..." where did that blasted wallet get to?!  
  
"New style? Well, that's good. Y'know, purple just isn't your colour." he watched her frantic searching with a mirthful smirk. "Are ya practicing the Macarena?"  
  
Wanda looked up at him. Her face clearly displayed a look that said 'we are NOT amused'. "I can't find my wallet!"  
  
St.John pulled a small rectangular object out from behind his back. "Does it resemble this?"  
  
Wanda's blue eyes widened. How did HE get her wallet when she clearly remembered putting it in her pocket earlier that morning? "How the hell did you get that?!"  
  
"I can do a lot of things." he winked, dodging Wanda's hand. He lifted it over his head, just to see what she would do. Wanda glared at him for a moment, then her face and body suddenly relaxed. This change puzzled the pyromaniac to no end.  
  
Wanda had decided to play her own little mind game with him. She glided up right in front of him, so their faces were only a few inches away. She smiled as her eyes narrowed. "John..." she said in a low and husky voice  
  
St.John gulped helplessly. This was certainly a side of her he had never seen before! He tried his best to mimic her seductive look, thinking that maybe his masculinity was the cause of her sudden attitude.  
  
Wanda reached up and stroked his cheek, tracing her finger across his jaw. She watched as her adversary's composure crumbled under her influence. She took her opportunity to strike. She grabbed his ear and pulled down as hard as she could without tearing it off! This lowered St.John's body enough that she could whisper in his ear. "Don't shit with me, St.John." Wanda snatched her wallet out of his clutches and stepped back to view her work.  
  
"Bloody hell!"  
  
"Sorry!" she grinned, dropping her wallet into her open purse. A car horn blasted from outside. "Well, I've got to get going! Bye, John!" She bounded out the door.  
  
"I'm gonna to get you back, Shiela! That's a promise!"  
  
St.John watched as Wanda climbed into the passenger side of a beige station-wagon. He let out a long breath, and continued to soothe his injured lobe. He smirked and walked off.  
  
~*~  
  
"Like, oh my GOD! This top would totally look cute on you!" Kitty held yet another pastel shirt up to Wanda.  
  
Wanda looked up from the rack of pants she was searching and grimaced. She definitely did not want to wear anything that had glitter on it. She shook her head and went back to inspecting a pair of black cargo pants.  
  
Kitty shrugged. "Well, it'd look totally cute on me too!" she draped it over her arm, that already held a large pile of clothing.  
  
Rogue finally had enough of this. She tossed a pink blouse back onto the shelf. "Ah'm hungry. Do you guys wanna head to the food court?"  
  
"Sure! Let me just pay for this stuff, then we can boogie!"  
  
Wanda, still carrying the cargo pants, and Rogue followed a bouncing Kitty (silly mental image) to the cashier. They paid for their purchases, Rogue picked up a Rammstien album, and went on their merry way to ye olde foode courte.  
  
~*~  
  
Wanda and Rogue chatted away as they munched on cheeseburgers (Kitty had a salad). Kitty had left them a few moments earlier to catch up with her friend Danielle. Finally, Rogue was left to take Wanda to the stores that SHE had in mind.  
  
Wanda was led to a dark alcove, dedicated to spikes, chains and other such skulled wonders (pweetie!).  
  
"Alrigh'. We're gunna start small, then build up from there-" Rogue began until she turned to see Wanda reading the cover of a book. "What's that?"  
  
" 'Unlocking the Universe- a Complete Guide to Magik Spells and Supernatural Occurances' " Wanda read. "Do you think I could have superpowers, Rogue?" she laughed.  
  
Rogue joined in her laughter, but only halfheartedly. Wanda didn't have a clue about Rogue or Kitty's mutations. Would she accept them if she knew? Wanda was an awesome friend. She reminded Rogue of Risty, only with a better haircut. "There's only one way to find out!" she added the book to a growing pile of chokers, chains, belts, bracelets, corsettes and baggy pants (Maggs gave Wanda a huge allowance).  
  
Wanda held up a blue silk Chinese-style blouse without sleeves. It had a pattern of vines entwining with a dragon. "Do you think they'd have this in red?"  
  
Rogue raised an eyebrow in question. "Ah thought your favourite colour was purple."  
  
"Nah... I guess it was before the accident, but I'm leaning more towards dark reds now."  
  
"Accident?!"  
  
"Yeah," Wanda's voice lowered, "I was in an accident. My dad told me that it was a miracle that I survived (we all know the truth!). I can't remember anything before waking up on the hospital though..."  
  
Rogue gawked. She thought HER life was shitty! This girl didn't even know hers!  
  
"Ah well. That's all over. I'm back home with my family." Wanda finally found a similar blouse in red, except it looked less traditional with flames coming up from the bottom. She shrugged and tossed it onto the pile.  
  
"So, are you guys doing anything tomorrow?"  
  
"Yea. Ah got band practice t'morrow an' Kitty's doin' sound for us."  
  
"Band practice? You in the school band?"  
  
Rogue looked positively insulted at Wanda's innocent question. "HELL NO! It's just four mut- Ah mean three other guys an' mahself." Rogue just caught herself before she revealed her secret! Another thought crossed her mind. She didn't know that much about Wanda, there was a possibility! "Hey, Wanda!"  
  
"Yep?"  
  
"By any chance, do ya play Bass Guitar?"  
  
"No, sorry. Why? Do you need one?"  
  
Rogue shook her head in defeat. "Nah... Never mind."  
  
~*~  
  
Wanda walked up the front steps of the house. It was quite dark out, and the climate was getting colder by the day. She opened the door and was greeted by silence.  
  
"Hello?!" she called out, not expecting an answer. Her thoughts were confirmed. She ventured into the kitchen and spied a scrap of paper lying on the table- it was a note from her father.  
  
- Wanda  
  
Something came up at the office today, and I needed to take the boys with me. I probably won't be back until Monday, but I'll be sending the others home for tomorrow.  
  
I hope you had a good day.  
  
Dad-  
  
"Working over-time again..." Wanda wondered out loud. Her father was rarely home due to his busy work schedule. The only times she saw him was when he had a job for one of the tenants to do.  
  
She crumpled up the note, threw it out, and headed upstairs to sleep.  
  
###########################################################  
  
Feed my starving ego! Leave a review!  
  
May the Glomp Gods smile upon you!  
  
Bai-Bai! 


	4. Gigs and Giggles

Evanescence Kicks Ass: YES! Thank you for the list of JONDA ficcies! Unfortunately, I had already read all of them but one! And another yes, the book is going to be a factor in Wanda rediscovering her powers. You're so smart! *bounces around the fic* I'm trying to make the chapters really long, but in most cases, my chapters are only three pages. This one's chapters are at least five!!! OMIGOSH!!!  
  
Taineyah: Here it is! Y'know what they should put in as an Ontario Highschool Course? This was Stuart's suggestion: Dominoes. Open, Workplace, College and University-bound! LMAO!! ACK! Catch it!!  
  
Eva: You absolutely made my day! I'm glad you love this fic as much as I love writing it!  
  
Persona the ITG: Wanda's getting her powers back soon, but there has to be a little more story before that happens. you don't mind, do you?  
  
General information: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!! THE BUNNIES ARE COMING TO GET YOU!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I have a Gambit action figure! He sits on my speakers and amuses the hell outta me! HA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I want a Pyro plushie! That would rock my socks. OH! Riiiiiiight... I don't own X-Men Evolution, or Simon Williams. He, too, is proporty of Marvel Comics, and if any of you can guess where he's from, I'll e-mail you a big hug!  
  
#############################################################  
  
(NOTE: This chapter takes place a few weeks after the last. It's been rather repetitive for the Acolytes. Mission- Fight- Heal- Mission- Fight- Heal ect...)  
  
John limped into his second period class, and already he was regretting it. What the hell was he thinking, going to Gym class when he could barely walk! The last job Magneto had sent them on had almost turned out to be a suicide mission for the Acolytes. Pyro in particular.  
  
He had begun to think that Maggs was completely off his rocker. The Master of Magnetism had sent them to bust apart some organization called the Friends of Humanity. What Magneto DIDN'T tell them was that the FOH was ready for them! They fired guns at them, and a few well aimed bullets took Pyro's flame throwers out of comission.  
  
Pyro wasn't nearly as agile or as strong as Gambit and Colossus respectively. He had a little more trouble avoiding death than they did. It wasn't until some idiot set fire to the warehouse did Pyro have any form of advantage.  
  
They were to be playing tackle football. John was NOT looking forward to this. He ambled over to his team, trying really hard not to let on that he was suffering. Damn his testosterone! A bunch of the major jocks were having a rather interesting conversation amongst themselves.  
  
"Shit, Simon! I can't believe you didn't let us in on that!"  
  
A very tall and rather well built fellow laughed at his 'buds' and smirked. "Sorry, guys, but if you wanna meet anything good looking, you gotta go where the girls are!"  
  
John rolled his eyes. He really didn't mind Simon Williams that much, it's just that his ego, when it came to the female species, could rival Remy's any day. But it did get on his nerves when Simon acted like John's best friend. He called John 'Ozzy' constantly, and John had gladly taken to calling him 'Wanker' when his back was turned. Well, in all actuality, St.John hated Simon, and wouldn't mind if they legalized lighters in schools.  
  
"HEY! OZZY!" Simon slapped John's back, like he was one of his brethren.  
  
John staggered from the force, and put on a fake smile. "Hey there, Wank- I mean, mate."  
  
In his mind, Pyro was dancing merrily around Simon's burning corpse. Unfortunately, his happy thoughts were interrupted by the teacher's whistle. John whimpered. He was already in pain, and he was also one of the smallest guys in his phys-ed class. He was sure that he was going to be dead before lunch.  
  
~*~  
  
Lunch came at last. John felt like he was never going to walk upright again. He trudged into the cafeteria like a soldier just coming back from a war. There was dirt all over his face, and bits of grass sticking out from his beautiful golden hair.  
  
He searched the cafeteria for any signs of intelligent life. He spotted a table with three girls sitting at it. All of them looked vaguely familiar, although the one with black hair held his attention. It was Wanda for sure. She was the only person in school whose hair was so distinct.  
  
But who were the other two girls? One was Kitty Pryde, he'd fought against her as Shadowcat, and the other was the uber goth, Rogue. Wanda was chumming around with X-Men? Wasn't daddy going to be pleased about this (note: sarcasm)! John wouldn't tell Magneto about this, but he would tell Remy that his 'girlfriend' was friends with the boss man's daughter. Remy might even be so pleased as to return all of John's lighters and butane tank.  
  
~*~  
  
Wanda's new look was drawing attention, both positive and otherwise. The majority of her Drama class consisted of cheerleaders, and they were scorning her from afar, whereas, on her first day, they were being quite friendly with Wanda. She shrugged it off. She preferred this look over what she had before (so does the author).  
  
Wanda and Rogue had noticed a few of the more bold girls glaring at them. Rogue put her fingers to her forehead, like devil horns, and stuck her tongue out at them. It was immature, and they both knew it, but they couldn't help but laugh at the reaction they got. Meggan, as usual, was blissfully unaware, dreaming of her wondrous Brian.  
  
Class ended quickly enough, and Wanda was retrieving her things from off the stage, when something caught her eye. No, it wasn't something, it was someone!  
  
He was tall, and muscular. His shoulders spanned almost 3'! His hair was thick and of the darkest midnight black. His eyes were a dazzling, sparkling blue. Had Wanda not been leaning against the stage, she would've swooned when she saw him smile in her general direction.  
  
Suddenly, Wanda was having visions of her frolicking through a field of flowers, wearing a fluttery white dress, and this vision of masculine beauty was bounding towards her. They met and kissed. He pulled away and gazed into her eyes.  
  
"Wanda, shouldn't we be gettin' ta class?" he said in a surprisingly feminine voice with a heavy Mississippian accent.  
  
Reality came crashing back. Wanda was still standing, holding her backpack in a dazed state. The entire classroom was clear with the exception of her and Rogue.  
  
"Earth ta Wanda!" Rogue waved her gloved hands in front of her face.  
  
"Ya... I'm good!" she slung her bag over her shoulder and headed to the door. "Shall we?"  
  
~*~  
  
"Alrigh'! Ready! ONE TWO THR-"  
  
"Excuse-moi! Remy is late again!" the Cajun came rushing into the small garage-turned-studio, lugging a large black case with him.  
  
"It's about time, man! We were about to start without you!" Evan exclaimed from behind his keyboard.  
  
Kurt was quite bouncy behind his drumset. He was ready and eager to play. He had been antsy all day long, because he had finally figured out a good beat for a song Rogue was helping him with.  
  
Rogue, unlike the rather forgiving boys, was out for blood. "What the hell do you think you're doin'?! Showin' up late almost EVERY PRACTICE?!?!"  
  
Remy chuckled. He had riled up the girl again, but this time, he had a card up his sleeve that he was eager to play.  
  
"An' what are you laughin' 'bout?! If y'all wanna be a member of this band, that means committin' ta comin' to every practice, on time an'-"  
  
"Oh, calm yo'self, Chere! Remy have good news fo' you an' de rest!" he said in a soothing voice as he plugged his velvet-black bass into the amplifier, adjusting the knobs to reduce the feedback (ooohh... horrible feedback!). He had called in a favour a few weeks back, from a guy he pulled a job for.  
  
"Vell out vith it, dude! Zee suspens iz killing me!" Kurt continued to bounce on his stool.  
  
"This had better be good..." Rogue scoffed.  
  
Remy smirked his signature sexy smirk. "Would you be pleased wit' de news of Remy findin' dis li'l band a payin' gig?"  
  
He looked around the studio and smiled inwardly at the reaction he got. Evan was grinning, Kurt was bouncing even faster, and Rogue... well... Rogue was at a loss for words. She set her guitar down gently then proceeded toward Remy. Curious to know what she was doing, Remy set his instrument down as well.  
  
Suddenly a pair of small arms were clutching Remy tightly about the waist. "Remy, ya sweet, sweet man! Did Ah ever tell ya how wonderful y'all are?!"  
  
Remy was slightly taken aback, but recovered quickly. "Perhaps Remy bring good news more often, hahn?"  
  
Rogue pulled away, "Ah hate you!" she exclaimed, with her hands still clutching his shirt.  
  
Remy would've looked skyward, but since they were indoors, he looked ceilingward. "I don' understand dis woman!"  
  
~*~  
  
She had three questions left in her Physics text, then she had to type up her script for Drama class, and finally, she had to read one of Shakespeare's sonnets for English, then prepare to read it aloud to the class. Wanda readjusted her position on the lime-green couch, and shifted her books around.  
  
She finished the first two questions, but it had taken her half an hour. Her thoughts began to meander to her 'encounter' in Drama class.  
  
Wanda had inquired about him after school, and Kitty, being the one with the largest social circle, automatically went on at great length about him. His name was Simon Williams, and he was the captain of the wrestling team. She sighed deeply, then something fell into her lap. Thinking she had dropped one of her textbooks, she lifted her binder and looked down.  
  
"'Allo!" a mop of orange hair said cheerfully.  
  
"What do you want, John?" she asked, not caring for an answer. This guy had the audacity to interrupt her daydreaming?!  
  
His impish grin turned into a rather adorable frown. "I'm dying!" he cried in agony.  
  
Wanda rolled her eyes. "Oh, is that all? I'll get started on your eulogy when I finish my homework..."  
  
"Oh, you're a kind soul, teasing a man when he's injured!" St.John huffed, crossing his arms. He hadn't had much of a chance before that moment to really notice the change in her since she scampered off to the mall with her new friends. John had to admit, he liked what he saw! Her preppy sweaters and blue jeans had been replaced by a tight fitting tank top and baggy cargo pants. She was wearing a ridiculously large number of bracelets and chains around her arms and neck. She looked dangerous! She looked HOT!  
  
"What do want ME to do about it," Wanda snapped, "kiss your boo-boos all better?"  
  
John seemed to perk up at the suggestion. "Do you think it'll help? You can start with my ear that you so lovingly tore off the other day-"  
  
Wanda cut him off "-if you keep me from finishing my homework, I'll not-so-lovingly tear the other one off!" she shoved him in attempt to get him off her lap. He budged slightly, but returned to his original position. "Get off of me, John..." she warned.  
  
"The least you could do is listen while I whine."  
  
She scowled at him, and he gave her the puppy-eyes. "Fine... How was your day?"  
  
"Y'know, this would be better if you were rubbing my shoulders-"  
  
"-Don't push it." Wanda almost laughed. John was obviously bored, and since she was the only other person home, and her father had forbidden the use of blow torches indoors, and it was raining, it made sense that he'd be bugging her (yes, it's a run-on sentence, but I meant to do it!).  
  
"No, seriously, I've had a really rough day."  
  
"Fine!" Wanda relented. She lifted John into a sitting position, with his back to her. She turned around so she was leaning against the couch arm with her legs folded underneath her. She began kneading her fingers into his shoulders.  
  
John tried his hardest not the groan, but Wanda had 'magic fingers' (Oh gods... accidental foreshadowing... y'all saw that coming...)! His tense shoulders relaxed at her touch. "Y'know, you have very strong hands." he heard her 'pheh' from behind. He decided to begin his woeful tale of suffrage and football.  
  
"So, y'see, it started the other night when y'dad had me and Petey go on that errand for'im. There was a bit o'lifting involved. Now, normally, I would've just scampered off and let Petey do all the grunt work, but my assistance was 'required'." This was all a lie, but John had specific orders NOT to tell Wanda of any missions they went on. He really liked the massage, so he made up a story that would make sense, and hopefully give him an excuse to seek out this attention more often. "So, y'see, I- OW! Bloody HELL!"  
  
"Sorry, I guess I found a knot!" Wanda grinned to herself, but eased off a bit on the pressure. "This would be a lot easier if you weren't wearing a shirt." she stated matter-of-factly.  
  
John looked behind him and raised an eyebrow. "If y'wanted me to undress, y'shoulda asked in the first place, love."  
  
Wanda gave him an incredulous look. "Either take your shirt off and continue your story, or get the hell out and let me finish my homework!"  
  
Given these two options, John went for the former. He slipped his t- shirt over his head and tossed it behind him. He laughed to himself as he heard Wanda 'oomf' as it flew into her face.  
  
Wanda pulled the black mound off and glared daggers at the back of John's head, but her eyes trailed downwards. To say that John was scrawny would be a lie, but he wasn't exactly the model for physical perfection. His whole back looked tight, meaning she had a lot of work to do. Wanda figured that it wouldn't be all horrible if she had to touch John for the next 10 to15 minutes - as long as he didn't say anything stupid. She pressed her hands against the last spot she was working on. She felt John take a sharp intake of breath as she pushed down harder. "Keep talking, Kangaroo-boy."  
  
"Gee, Wanda, I didn't know you cared!" he heard her growl and she pushed down even harder on the knot. "OUCH! All right! Back to story-time! So as I was saying, I really did a number on my one toe, and my back is killing me, right?  
  
"So, I get to Physed and as it turns out, we're playin' American Football or some such thing. Since I was the last one out of the change room, then I got put on a team with all of the guys who are twice my size, and there's this huge bloke who thinks he's as hot as hell. I mean, he's about the same size as Pete, and his ego his twice the size of Remy's! Anyroo, he had mistaken my head for the football on more than one occasion!"  
  
"And that's where this large and painful looking bruise came from?" Wanda asked mischievously as she poked the tender spot on his back.  
  
He winced, "yes!" she ceased her poking.  
  
"I would've thought you were too tough to let anybody hurt you." she teased.  
  
"Not when there's 250 lbs guy named Simon chargin' at you!"  
  
Wanda gasped. "What was his name?!"  
  
"Simon. Simon Williams. God I hate that blaggart!" he felt Wanda's hands fumble. "What's with you?"  
  
"I think we're finished now!" she draped John's discarded shirt over his shoulder, turned, and picked up her books. Without looking back, she dashed up the stairs to her room, leaving John alone and confused.  
  
###########################################################  
  
Feed my starving ego! Leave a review!  
  
May the Glomp Gods smile upon you!  
  
Bai-Bai! 


	5. Dates and Tinfoil Hats

Holey flying shpizgnats of wonderment! 12 whole reviews for chapter 4 alone!! ROCKABILLY!! *bounces around like a mad-woman* I don't think I can answer all of them, or even supply witty comments... alas, I am lazy and there is too much blood in my caffine system.  
  
Taineyah: There is NO plot against pyromaniacs! You're just paranoid... or are you?! *twitch*  
  
Evanescence Kicks Ass: Your welcome! ^-^  
  
Girl Number 1: I'm sorry about Pie-Pie not making much appearance... or none at all... but I'm probably going to write a sequel to this, focussed on the Brother Hood, and Pie-Pie will be there, in abundance... making-out with his mirror...  
  
Goldylokz: YEEEE! *bounces around* Yay! Someone with whom I can bash AMYRO! *takes out her Shiney-Mallet-of-Justice-Thingie and blasts Amara back to Nova Roma* We don't have rage issues, not at all! *glances around suspiciously*  
  
Persona the ITG: Thanks to your generous donation of Compliment Cookies, my ego has pulled through and allowed me to continue. Compliment Cookies... that's fabulotastic... I love it!  
  
Sparkie-The Wateringcan: Okay, first of all, your pen name is AWESOME! It makes me larff! Secondly, I agree. There aren't enough Jonda fics out there. *bangs head on table* It's enough to make me weep.  
  
Ishandahalf: The bunnies are on crack?! Eep! *hugs her Shiney-Mallet-of- Justice-Thingie closer for protection*  
  
General information: Those of you (Goldylokz, GiniaTM) who guess that Simon Williams is based off of the character from Avengers (either Wonder Man or The Vision) YOU ARE CORRECT! YaY!! *huggles* We don't like Simon, and think he deserves to stay dead, and far away from Wanda. We would also like it of Wanda and John got together in Ultimates... that would just make our day. *cries because Evolution's really over*  
  
DISCLAIMER: Did you know that the average disclaimer isn't given enough credit for the hard work they put into every fanfic? I mean, it's unjust how the writers get all of the credit, while the disclaimer is sticking its neck out for them, saving them from lawsuits! Be a friend. Hug your disclaimer today.  
  
*Amieva kicks her disclaimer back into it's cage* You didn't see ANYTHING!  
  
#############################################################  
  
"The first step in finding you magikal center is to sit and meditate for however long it takes..."  
  
"Well, that helps..." Wanda grumbled at the first page of her book. She was sitting cross-legged in the middle of her bedroom floor, surrounded by burning candles of every shape, colour and size. She closed her eyes, took in a deep breath through her nose, and slowly released it through her mouth, like the book had instructed. The tiny flames flickered from the disturbance in the air currents.  
  
She was clutching an athame (a ceremonial dagger) in one hand, and a small pentacle in the other. She was supposed to focus all of her energies on these two objects, to charge them with her essence, her power. This was essential for Wanda to create a bond with the magikal items.  
  
The blade in her hand started to get warmer and warmer as she focussed harder. Her hands began to burn, and something hot was dripping down her arm. Wanda got the panicked feeling that something went wrong. Her eyes snapped open and she gasped.  
  
In her hand, was the wooden handle of her athame, and melted metal smothering her hand and forearm. Wanda threw the object away from her and it crashed into the wall, leaving a small scratch. She opened her other fist to find the pentacle in slightly better shape. It had been bent and warped to conform to the shape of her palm.  
  
"Oh my god..."  
  
~*~  
  
St.John was sprawled across the couch, holding an open sketch-book at arms length, and rotating it. He was wearing a tinfoil hat, and a tee-shirt that said 'Drunk Girls Think I'm Hot.'  
  
The girl in the drawing looked quite realistic, having been drawn from memory. John smirked mischievously. So this was what Petey had been daydreaming about lately. The girl drawing looked to be in mid-giggle. Her sleek hair was pulled up into a tight pony tail with her bangs hanging in front of her face. She was the type John figured Pete would go for, small, bubbly and as sweet as sugar. Now he had something to tease the large Russian about. The very thought of future mischief made him chuckle devilishly.  
  
"Did y'finally figure out you be a hopeless case yet?" a deep voice came from behind the couch.  
  
John whipped around and came face to face with his fellow Acolyte, Gambit. "G'evening t'you too, mate." he said unenthusiastically, still flipping through the stolen sketchpad.  
  
Remy shoved John's socked feet off the end of the couch and replaced them with his sexy Cajun behind (in other words, he sat down... I like being descriptive!). John was forced to sit up and readjust his hat, to keep it from slipping off.  
  
Remy clicked the television on, but turned to assess John's accessories. "Expectin' de mother-ship t'call or somet'in'?" he asked mockingly.  
  
"Laugh if you want, Frenchie, but when the government sends out mutant killing robots, I'll be the only one able to hide from their sensors." (Hurrah for AU! I can do whatever I want!)  
  
Remy muttered something insulting in French, then turned his attention back to the news.  
  
Not being able to argue with the Cajun anymore, John started to become bored again. He flipped his body around so his legs were hooked over the back of the couch, and his head was dangling upside-down above the floor. He pulled the sketchpad in front of his face again, and started to whistle 'My Little Buttercup'.  
  
Remy scowled, and turned back to the inverted pyromaniac who was grasping for attention. Then he noticed what John was investigating. That was Peter's new sketchpad! Pete had been searching frantically for it for the past three hours, and John had it all of this time. "Whatcha got dere?"  
  
"Just lookin' at some sheila that Pete drew. You'd thing he was in love with'er or something!"  
  
Remy reached over and snatched the sketchpad out of his hands.  
  
"HEY! Whatever happened to asking b'fore taking?!"  
  
"Y'forget, mon ami, dat Remy be a master t'ief. He don' need to ask fo' not'in'." Remy flipped through the pages, until he came to a drawing Peter did of Wanda while she was reading. An evil though crossed his mind. "Woo! Remy didn' know petite could bend DAT way!"  
  
"What are you goin' on 'bout now?" John wasn't paying attention to him, but was absorbed in watching a news report on a fire that wiped out half a city block, wishing he could've been there.  
  
"Remy just marvelling at dis here picture dat Petey drew of Maggie's girl. Dat position should be made illegal!"  
  
"WHAT?!" John toppled off the couch, hitting his head and losing his hat in the process.  
  
"I don' know, but Remy be reconsidering de unwritten rule 'bout not datin' yo' bosses daughter! I wonder when Petey had de chance to see de petite like dat..."  
  
John sprung up from the floor and tackled Remy, ripping the sketchbook out of his hands. "Gimme that!" he uncrumpled the page and examined the drawing. It was a very innocent rendering of Wanda, sitting in a large armchair, reading a book, fully clothed. His heart was still beating rapidly from the panic Remy caused him.  
  
"Merde! De last time Remy saw someone jump like dat, Viktor was chasing after one of Jason's illusions!"  
  
"Shut up, Remy!" John scowled, trying to smooth the page out without smudging the pencil. "Petey's going to be pissed when he finds out you wrecked his sketches, pal."  
  
Remy grinned. "Oh contraire, homme. Y'see, I was not de one who stole de book in de first place. Besides, I've seen some o'his other books in worse shape."  
  
Again, John didn't hear him. He was enthralled with the drawing again. It was almost better than staring at a fire.  
  
"Wanda est tres jolie, non?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Ah, l'amour!"  
  
"Yeah... Wait! What?!" John snapped back to reality. He didn't know a lick of French, aside from "voulez-vous couchez avec moi?'. "What did you just say about Wanda?"  
  
"Look it up." Remy clicked the remote control and silenced the television. He stood up and stretched. "Remy's going to go an' see if Petey is up to a game of tear-off."  
  
John was confused. "What's tear-off?"  
  
Remy smirked. "Stay put, an' we'll teach you."  
  
And with that said, Remy left the room.  
  
Five minutes passed, and John was still sitting still, waiting for someone to explain this strange game to him. Suddenly, Peter thundered into the room, his face was red and contorted in rage.  
  
"Hey, Pete! Didja lose the game or something?" John asked innocently.  
  
A scary grin appeared on Peter's face. "No, little man. We haven't even started game!"  
  
~*~  
  
Wanda blew out the last of the candles and placed the book back on the shelf. "I don't believe it! It actually worked."  
  
Her thoughts were cut off by a high-pitched scream, followed by quick thundering steps, coming closer and closer. Something thumped into her closed door then continued to run. She risked opening her door in time to see John rush up the attic steps with Peter hot on his trail.  
  
A few moments later, Remy came up the steps at a much calmer pace. She stepped into the hall. "Remy? Why is Peter attempting murder?"  
  
Remy chuckled. "Artistic differences." He continued up the stairs.  
  
"Wha-?" there was another holler and a loud crash from above. The ceiling above Wanda's head shook, and bits of debris fell. She sighed. This was the third time this week.  
  
~*~  
  
"This has to be the best day of mah life!" Rogue spun around uncharacteristically. There was one of those huge grins plastered on her face. Y'know, the kind that goes from ear to ear.  
  
"You've been saying that every day for the past week."  
  
"And do we know why the Queen of Darkness is all smiles?" Wanda whispered to Kitty.  
  
Kitty giggled. "Remy got them a spot at a, like, majorly hot concert that coming up!"  
  
"Oh!" Wanda exclaimed, suddenly putting two and two together. "So that's why Remy was out so much and making so many phone calls..."  
  
Rogue squealed. That's right, she SQUEALED! "Do you have any idea what this means?!" she grasped Kitty's hands and started to dance about. "Ah get ta play! Infront of an audience! People are gunna hear ME!"  
  
Kitty looked to Wanda. "I've already heard this at least, like, seven times. What's really cool is, Rogue's band and friends get free backstage passes!"  
  
"What am Ah gunna wear?!"  
  
"When's the concert?" Wanda asked as Rogue rambled to herself.  
  
"Hallowe'en! Isn't that, like, awesome?! I should totally get a date. I mean, Lance was my first boyfriend and all, but I, like, need to move on. There's that big black-haired guy I've noticed a few times... I think his name was Peter?" Kitty trailed off.  
  
"Kitty, aren't you on the dance-committee? There's that Hallowe'en dance coming up..."  
  
"Just because I have to help plan it doesn't mean I have to attend, silly! Besides, I'd rather watch Rogue and the boys than go to some stupid dance with a bunch of jocks and cheerleaders."  
  
"Good point." Wanda laughed. "Count me in!"  
  
Wanda wanted, very badly, to tell Rogue about what she had accomplished the night before, but she just couldn't get to her at the moment. Still, the black-haired goth was quite proud of herself, discovering that she had magikal powers and all.  
  
Besides, Wanda had other things on her mind. There was a rumour going around about Simon asking questions about her.  
  
~*~  
  
John slammed his head on the desk for the fifth time that period. They were having health class instead of their regular gym. This class, they would be taught the finer points of reproduction. And to add insult to injury, the female gym teacher was there to educate the boys about the effects of pregnancy on the female body. They had charts and diagrams, and video clips.  
  
John wanted to die. Oh yeah, this is JUST what he wanted to see before lunch.  
  
"But most importantly boys, it is essential to wear the proper protection during interc-"  
  
John blocked her droning voice out of his mind. He figured if sex was going to be anything like the way they were describing it, he would just die a virgin to save himself the agony and boredom.  
  
"Psst!"  
  
'Stupid drafty windows, letting in all of the cold air...' John grumbled to himself.  
  
"Pssssst!!"  
  
'They should really get that fixed...'  
  
"Hey! Ozzy!" someone behind him hissed in a harsh whisper.  
  
Turning around to look over his shoulder, John inwardly groaned. Simon was trying to get his attention. 'Stupid Wanker...'  
  
"G'day, mate. Crikey this class is hella dull." John said mockingly, but Simon was too thick to realize it. John figured it was safer for his sanity to listen to the teacher instead of whatever stupid Aussie joke Simon had for him.  
  
"-Then the head passes through the cervix, as demonstrated in diagram A.-"  
  
A bunch of the weaker stomached students rushed out of the classroom.  
  
"I wanted to ask you about that Lehnsherr-chick..."  
  
John's head snapped around so quickly, he was lucky he didn't sprain something. Why was Simon inquiring about Wanda? What would 'Wonder Man' possibly want to know about a girl who fancies herself the next mistress of Dracula? "Yeah? What about her?" he grunted, rubbing his sore neck.  
  
"-Followed by the after-flow of placenta-"  
  
Mr. Osbourne, their fearless teacher, paled and excused himself from the lesson.  
  
Simon leaned in closer so that his buddies couldn't hear him. "Is she, y'know, dating anybody?"  
  
John narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "No... b-"  
  
"Great! Thanks buddy!" Simon clapped him on the back the proceeded to converse with his jock-buddies.  
  
"-Mr. Allerdyce..."  
  
John was beginning to feel like a yo-yo. His attention went back to the stout, middle-aged woman with cat's-eye-glasses.  
  
"-Pay attention, Mr. Allerdyce. Now, continuing. Only the strongest of the sperm-cells make it to-"  
  
"Just kill me now..." John's head slammed into his desk for the sixth time in an hour.  
  
~*~  
  
The ever flamboyant Miss. Homlings was doting over her favourite students, as usual, while the rest were left to their own devices. This meant that Rogue, Wanda, along with a few other teens, were being subjected to another one of their crazed teacher's herangs about the wonders of live- theater.  
  
"Only then, can the true nature of the character RISE UP!! And you will SHINE like-"  
  
Wanda was elbowed on her right side. She looked up from her fuzzy white socks and saw Rogue staring at her quizzically. Wanda raised her eyebrows in question. Rogue responded by nudging her head in one direction. Wanda followed Rogue's nudging and turned to see a pair of brilliant blue eyes staring back at her.  
  
SIMON WILLIAMS WAS STARING AT HER?!  
  
Simon smiled the kind of smile that would melt the heart of even the coldest ice queen. Wanda gasped and whipped around again to see Rogue snickering at her. Wanda flipped her off, but the dumb grin on her face took every bit of malice out of the gesture (I think I'm going to be sick...).  
  
After class ended, Wanda found herself in a state of deja vu, collecting her things from the stage and slipping her boots back on, only this time, she was getting a nervous feeling in her stomach, like something was going to happen.  
  
"Ahem..."  
  
Simon was standing behind her, while she was bent over, buckling her boots. Wanda blushed profusely. He was just a little too close for comfort.  
  
"Excuse me, Wendy, right?"  
  
She straightened up again, having calmed her nerves enough to act cool. "Wanda. My name is Wanda."  
  
"Wanda, right... I'll remember that." he had that blasted smirk on his face again! "So, Wanda... I couldn't help but notice how well you played that last scene. It certainly grabbed my attention."  
  
Wanda raised an eyebrow. In her last scene, she was a refrigerator... "Thanks... I'm glad I pulled off a convincing appliance..." (this is a funny story! In my drama class, I was playing this dirty old man who was hitting on old ladies in the park. My teacher said I was quite convincing. I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult... Enough babble, on with the story...)  
  
"Yeah, that takes a lot of talent. So anyway. I was wondering if you wanted to go out, this weekend, or something..."  
  
Wanda's heart began to race. 'Oh my god! Simon Williams is asking me out! Simon WILLIAMS!! Asking ME?!' "Holey shit!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
Wanda didn't realize she said the last bit out loud. "Uhh... I meant, sure! I'd love to!"  
  
"This Saturday?"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"Great! It's a date." he plucked up her hand and pecked it lightly.  
  
Wanda found herself grinning like an idiot as Simon left the room, until the warning bell alerted her, telling her to get her butt to her last class.  
  
###########################################################  
  
I like reviews! Almost as much as I like a statue of a monkey sculpted in cheese. But since it's unlikely I'll get a statue of a monkey sculpted in cheese, you can leave me a review.  
  
May the Glomp Gods smile upon you!  
  
Bai-Bai! 


	6. CLIFFHANGER!

Read it my little minions.  
  
Taineyah: Since you happen to be sitting right next to me as i write this, writing anything TO you would seem utterly pointless because if I had anything to say to you, I could just turn my head to the left a bit then say it... But you also happen to be reading over my shoulder and have corrected my spelling on a few occasions... Then an interdimensional rift will open and we will all be sucked in... and it's all your fault.  
  
Evanescence Kicks Ass: Poo' Pyro. We should perform a mercy glomping.  
  
Girl Number 1: It's funny how I have more planned for the sequel than I do for this one... . I suck!  
  
Goldylokz: Stoopid Simon and his stoopid stoopidness. I really wish I didn't have to write him in, and just have gratuitous JONDA making like bunnies... but where would the story be?! ANSWER ME THAT!! OH GOD!!!! I need coffee...  
  
Persona the ITG: I dunno... A monkey sculpted out of cheese would be nice, but I wouldn't be able to have a conversation out of it, much less a review. You guys review. I like you!  
  
Caliente: Yea, about the hat... I'm working on fanart. Simon is an ebil bunghole, and we don't likes him... again I'm typing like Gollum! grrr...  
  
Sparkie-The Wateringcan: I read that story you wrote with Mesmero thinking he's cupid, and thought, "NOO!!!! Sconda makes me wanna be sick!" but luckily, watching Pyro struggle to get his fire back sustained me. It made me laugh much. Oh, and don't worry, Simon will most certainly get his. I don't think I've seen the word 'dick' so many times in one place before! It was astounding!  
  
Ishandahalf: I like cheese.  
  
Fluffy's Number 1 Gal: About Rogue not recognizing Wanda... See, Wanda escaped the assylum on her own and went straight after Magneto (after cutting and dying her hair and stealing awesome clothes). She's never fought the X-Men, so they don't know her.... it works in my head, okay?!  
  
crazyspaceystracey: JONDA shippers should unite and dominate. We rock. booyacka! *shrug*  
  
General information: Y'know what would be awesome?! If people would draw fanart for this fic! Well... I already am... If you readers wanna do it too, and be as so kind as to send it to me... I guess it could be a contest type thingie... but I'm not very good at organizing things... *hides her bedroom from sight*... yea.  
  
Also, there's random interludes during this thing that may or may not go with the flow of the fanfic. It's up to you do decide which ones fit in or not. They were mostly for my entertainment.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I'm not getting paid enough!  
  
Amieva: Or at all...  
  
DISCLAIMER: WHAT?! I'm calling my AGENT!  
  
Amieva: I am your agent, you dink!  
  
DISCLAIMER: When did that happen?!  
  
Amieva: Since I own your SOUL!!! BAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
#############################################################  
  
A random interlude. The Silmultanious Thoughts of All the Characters in this Story.  
  
Wanda: I can't believe it! Simon Williams asked me out! Simon WILLIAMS! I, Wanda Lehnsherr, have a date with the hotteset guy in school!!! Man... Life is great! Why do I get the feeling that someone is watching me... Wow. John looks like his cat just died or something...  
  
John: Stupid Wanker! If I didn't know he was an idiot, I'd say he was up to something... Wanda looks pretty today... she looks pretty most days... like fire... Huh? Oh geeze, she's looking at me! Smile you idiot!  
  
Rogue: I have a gig! I have a gig!!! If Remy weren't so irritating, and I didn't have my powers, I could KISS him! He is quite attractive. Wanda's lucky. She's got that date coming up... Why is that John guy staring at her? Does he like her or something? I thought he only likes fire...  
  
Mrs. Scobles: I'm not getting paid enough.  
  
~*~  
  
Kitty: I need help with my designs. I'm not good at drawing! I'm glad I'm working with Meggan, though. She understands me, and my passion for pop- culture. I just wish she was more... literate.  
  
Meggan: Brian Brian Brian Brian Brian Brian Brian Brian Brian Brian Brian Brian Brian... OH! Shiny! Brian Brian Brian Brian Brian Brian Brian Brian Brian Brian Brian. Mrs. Meggan Braddock... No! Mrs. Brian Braddock... Oh! Mrs. Meggan LeFaye-Braddock! OH! Better one! Mrs. Brian LeFaye-Braddock! That great hunk of British beefcake! Brian Brian Brian Brian Brian... Kitty looks slightly cross... I wonder what's wrong...  
  
Simon: Oh yea! I'm pickin' up! I'm hotter than fire, now... lessee... how does this sewing machine work again? Erm... Maybe I should have paid attention that one day instead of stare at Meggan's ass (if you haven't guessed, they're in Fashion Class). OW!! SHIT!!! That was my finger!!!  
  
Ms. Tailor: Great... more blood-soaked spandex  
  
~*~  
  
Piotr: *translated from Russian* I must think of a way to meet Kitty. Geeze, Peter, stop it! You're way too shy to say anything to her. What did you say last time you saw her? Borscht? You said Borscht!! And she laughed at you! I'm such a loser...  
  
Remy: *translated from French* I wonder if those full body stockings are as versatile as they say... What's that smell?! Eww! John left an open jar of Vegemite on the counter! How long has that been there?! That's disgusting! This is probably revenge for teasing him about his little crush on Maggie's daughter.  
  
Mageneto: BAH HAHAHA!! They can't read MY thoughts, because I'm wearing my bucke-er-Helmet!! Suckahs!! Life is good. I have Pietro out looking for Mystique, Wanda doesn't want to kill me, and I beat Charles in our last game of Scrabble! I love triple-word-scores! Bite me, Leonardo DiCaprio, because I'M KING OF THE WORLD!!!  
  
~*~  
  
Kurt: *translated from German* Man! I'm hungry! I hope Amanda doesn't mind if I help myself to a few of these brownies. Hey, these brownies are good! I'll have another one... I feel funny...  
  
Hans: Wiggle wiggle wiggle...(read Kurt and the Yummilicious Brownies by Taineyah)  
  
Evan: Skateboard... must skateboard... Uh-oh. Kurt has that look again!  
  
~*~  
  
Jean: I'm an ugly stoopid-head.  
  
Scott: I think the stick up my butt just got longer.  
  
Well, I thought it was funny.  
  
#############################################################  
  
Wanda pranced (the readers are going to shoot me, I know it) into the house, with John dragging along at her heels.  
  
Remy and Piotr were just coming out of the basement when the two teens made their entrance.  
  
"Salut, mes amis! How was school?" Remy asked cheerfully.  
  
"It was awesome, Remy! You'll never guess what happened!"  
  
"Well, my first guess would be dat dey decided t'legalize lighters dans l'ecole, bu' considerin' Johnny's expression, I guess Remy would be wrong."  
  
John sneered and stuck his tongue out at the grinning Cajun. "You just wait, Frenchie, you'll get yours."  
  
"Idle threats, mon frere."  
  
Peter stepped in between John and Remy as they each tried to stare the other down. "Perhaps we should being allowing Wanda to finish story."  
  
Wanda shook her head with an amused look on her face. "Well-"  
  
Suddenly, Remy's cellphone started to beep. "Desole, petite. Remy gotta answer dis call. You tell him afta dinner, hahn?" he patted her shoulder with brotherly affection.  
  
Wanda nodded as Remy left the hall.  
  
Peter just noticed that John started to light a cactus on fire, grabbed the pot, and dashed out of the house before it could cause anymore damage (I didn't know how to get rid of Petey, so any excuse is a good excuse).  
  
"Wanda?"  
  
Wanda turned and faced John, who was looking down at his feet. "What is it, John?"  
  
"Did anyone... Did you... Did..."  
  
"Did I what?" Wanda laughed.  
  
John scowled. "Never mind." He stormed up the stairs.  
  
"Well, that was weird..." Wanda muttered, walking into the living room.  
  
~*~  
  
"Salut, dis is Remy." Remy greeted on his cell.  
  
"Hi, Remy... erm... This is uh..."  
  
"Bonjour, Chere." Remy chuckled. "Y'don' need t'be so nervous, Rogue. It's jus' me. Perhaps you really do like Remy. Dat's why you so apprehensive."  
  
"Ah am NOT apprehensive!" Rogue snapped indignantly.  
  
"But you do like Remy."  
  
"Ah didn't say that!"  
  
"Y'didn' deny it either."  
  
"Shut up, Cajun!" Rogue was fuming, Remy could sense it.  
  
"Alrigh' Remy stop teasin' you. So, to what do I owe dis pleasure?"  
  
"Ah need to arrange for a new place ta practice."  
  
"What happen to de warehouse?"  
  
"Erm..." Rogue heaved a great sigh. "Kurt had a few too many brownies..."  
  
Remy shook his head in shame. "Dey don' want us practicin' in de mansion do dey?"  
  
"Yea. Logan specifically said that if 'that God damn Cajun shows his face here again, I'm gunna slice him into tiny pieces and make a Gumbo- gumbo'."  
  
"Dat's harsh, Chere."  
  
"That's Logan." she replied simply.  
  
"So what do y'suggest we do?"  
  
"That's the reason Ah called ya!"  
  
Remy sighed. "We could practice here, bu' dat would mean avoidin' de other residents."  
  
"Wanda lives with you, doesn't she?"  
  
"Oui."  
  
"She'll understand."  
  
"Well, dat takes care of one of dem, but what about de other two?"  
  
"That big Russian guy draws a lot, right?"  
  
"Oui, bu-"  
  
"- Kitty needs help with her Fashion-Design homework."  
  
Remy's eyes widened. "Y'playin' cupid, Chere?!"  
  
Rogue cackled into the phone. "Perhaps."  
  
"Okay. Dat's two of dem, but what 'bout John?"  
  
"We can offer him free tickets ta the concert." Rogue suggested, unasuredly.  
  
"As long as dey don' decide to put on a fireworks display, dat should do."  
  
Rogue laughed nervously. "Well, that's all Ah wanted ta say..."  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence, until Remy broke it. "So, y'wanna come over de Friday b'fore de concert?"  
  
"Yea. Ah'll see ya there."  
  
"Salut, Chere."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Remy shut his phone off and slipped it back into his pocket with a triumphant smirk on his face. Rogue was definitely warming up to him.  
  
~*~  
  
Dinner was a quiet affair. John pushed his peas around his plate with his fork. Wanda was too excited to eat. Remy was mulling over what Rogue had asked him, and Peter rarely talked anyway. It was a room full of tension.  
  
John couldn't stand the silence anymore. He threw his fork down and turned to Wanda. "All right, Shiela, why don't you tell us your great news."  
  
Remy snapped back to reality. "Yea. Y'wanted t'share somet'ing wit' de rest of us?"  
  
Wanda blushed as she took in a deep breath before announcing "I've got a date!"  
  
Peter smiled while Remy looked at her in shock.  
  
"WHAT?!" John barked, nearly falling out of his chair.  
  
"So, who is lucky guy?" Peter asked.  
  
"Simon Williams!"  
  
This time, John really did fall out of his chair, crashing painfully onto the linoleum floor of the kitchen. "WHAT?!?!"  
  
Wanda ducked her head under the table and regarded him with curiosity. "Don't sound so surprised!" she scolded sarcastically.  
  
"No!" John jumped to his feet. "You are NOT going out with Simon Williams!" he commanded.  
  
"Excuse me?!" her mood went from slight amusement to anger.  
  
"You heard me! You aren't going out with Simon Williams!"  
  
"Says who?!" Wanda challenged. She slowly got to her feet as well and stared John right in the eyes.  
  
John puffed out his chest in replied in indignation, "says me."  
  
"Oh? And why, pray-tell, do you object to me dating him?!"  
  
John was dumbfounded. He didn't have a good excuse to use in his defence, other than 'I want you for myself, but I've been too busy being an ass to realize that'. The saying was true, you don't fully appreciate what you have until it's gone. John was silent for a long time. He could see Wanda's eyes narrow, as she impatiently waited for his response. "He's a stupid bugger who only wants to get in your pants!"  
  
Wanda felt like she had been slapped in the face. "How DARE you?!?! You can't say that about him!!!" she got right up in John's face, her body was seething in rage. She didn't care what she said to him, as long as it hurt. "You just can't stand the fact that you're incapable of getting a girlfriend!! You're jealous of Simon because he's attractive, and charming, and popular! And you're nothing but an immature weakling who has to put- down other people in order to feel important!!" The lights in the room began to flicker randomly as she clenched her fists.  
  
John's eyes widened in shock at her words. "Wanda-?"  
  
SMACK!!  
  
Wanda continued to glare at him, waiting for what he had to say for himself. But John just stood there, with his head cocked to the side, and an angry red hand print forming on his face. She growled deep in her throat, turned on her heel, and stomped out of the kitchen.  
  
He just stood there. John didn't even realize his face was stinging until after Wanda left. A shaky hand found its way to his cheek. He flinched when his fingers pressed against the injury.  
  
"What just happened?"  
  
John had completely forgotten that Remy and Peter were still at the table, and had witnessed the whole exchange. His attention fell onto his two teammates. They were gawking at him.  
  
"What are YOU looking at?!" he snapped. He didn't stick around for their response though. He stomped out of the kitchen as well.  
  
"Could you explain to me what has just happened, comrade?"  
  
"Remy not totally sure himself, mon ami..."  
  
~*~  
  
Friday rolled around, and Wanda and John still hadn't talked to each other. Wanda was still angry about what he said about Simon. John was still angry about what she said about HIM.  
  
John actually had to resist the temptation of beating the crap out of Simon whenever the large jock opened his mouth, or even so much mentioned Wanda. He would've loved to have his lighter handy, but Remy took it from him as he was leaving, giving him a warning look in exchange. How did he know?  
  
~*~  
  
"How could he say that?! About Simon?!" Wanda demanded furiously.  
  
"Maybe he was just worried about you-"  
  
Wanda cut Kitty off. There was just no stopping her foul mood. "Worried? WORRIED?! He is not worried, he's JEALOUS! He's jealous of Simon, because he's strong, and attractive, and charming, and NOT a PSYCHOPATH!"  
  
Rogue sighed heavily. The thought of absorbing the rampaging goth was quite tempting, just to shut her up. However, Rogue didn't want Wanda to find out she was a mutant. She also wasn't too keen on having a tantruming psyche stuck in her head for the next month.  
  
"He's always doing things to piss me off, but this time, he went too far..."  
  
Kitty leaned in real close and whispered in Rogue's ear, "Wanda's scary when she's paranoid!"  
  
Rogue nodded her head.  
  
"Are you talking about me?!"  
  
~*~  
  
-A random time killing interlude with Magneto singing show tunes (we're sorry)-  
  
Magneto: Ask any of the little chickies in my pen  
They'll tell you I'm the biggest mother... hen  
I love them and all of them love me-  
  
Peter: I am frightened.  
Remy: Remy beginin' t't'ink dat he was safer gettin' chased by de assassins...  
  
Magneto: And that's because,  
The system works,  
The system called.  
Reciprocity~!  
  
(tra la la... It's now Saturday and Wanda is getting ready for her date)  
  
~*~  
  
Wanda ran her gel-covered fingers through her hair, and carefully made sure that the ends didn't stick to each other. She had watched 'The Craft' and really liked Nancy's hair near the end of the movie, and tried to replicate it. She was successful.  
  
She applied another layer of lipstick. God, was she nervous! She was meeting Simon in front of the Gas Station in an hour, where he would be driving the two of them to dinner and a movie.  
  
She examined herself in her mirror and scoffed in disgust. Wanda grabbed a Kleenex and wiped the lipstick off her lips. "Way too dark." She started to rummage through her make-up box, searching for the right shade of red.  
  
"You look nice-"  
  
Wanda jumped. "Oh my god!"  
  
John regarded her quizzically from her bedroom door. "So, you're going... out... with Simon, then."  
  
"Yeah, I am." Wanda looked down at her hands, feeling almost ashamed, when realization hit her. Why should she feel ashamed? She didn't have to answer to John about who she dated! Why was he even talking to her?! "What do you want, St.John?" she asked coldly.  
  
John cringed. Wanda hadn't used his real name for a long time. That was harsh. "Just wanted to see if y'wanted anything, that's all."  
  
Wanda went back to her search for the perfect lipstick. "No, I'm fine." she stated in a no-silly-business-type tone.  
  
"All right, then. I'll just go back to me room."  
  
Wanda didn't respond, but made her self seem completely absorbed in her search. She heard the hint of defeat in John's voice, and a lump got caught in her throat. She swallowed hard, and forced the feeling away. She didn't need to pity him. It wasn't like he wanted to date her or anything.  
  
She glanced over at her moon-shaped clock and saw that she only had 15 minutes to get her butt down the street in order to meet Simon on time.  
  
~*~  
  
Wanda limped back to the house, cursing the heels of her boots all the way. There was slight evidence of tears in her eyes, but she did not shed them. These things happen, right? All the time...  
  
She halfheartedly pushed the front door open with her shoulder and stumbled into the house, catching herself on the front hall table. She threw her purse aside and flopped onto the floor to pry her shoes off. "I don't know WHAT I was thinking when I bought these. I must have been possessed by some stupid-demon who thought 'Oh! Look! A shiny thing!'."  
  
"I don't want anymore solicitors, well wishers or distant relations!!" a very rude person yelled from the living room, with a slightly familiar accent.  
  
Wanda growled. She really hated being told off, especially by people she couldn't see. Especially by people she couldn't see named John. She stormed into the living room and started screaming at them. "SHUT UP YOU IDIOT! IT'S JUST ME! YOU DON'T OWN THIS HOUSE, AND YOU HAVE NO CONTROL OVER MY LIFE!!"  
  
Remy and Peter looked up from the television, where they were watching 'Fellowship of the Ring', and had just gotten to the part where Gandalf sees Bilbo for the first time in years.  
  
"Sorry...?" Peter apologized, unsure of what he had done to piss Wanda off.  
  
Remy clicked the pause button on the DVD. "Why you home so early?"  
  
Wanda stared at them, feeling extremely embarrassed. "Never mind!"  
  
She ran upstairs and wasn't heard from for the rest of the night.  
  
###########################################################  
  
IT'S OVER!!!!  
  
May the Glomp Gods smile upon you!  
  
Bai-Bai! 


	7. Sweater Sweetie

Shorter chapter, I'm sorry, but lots of gushy wonderfulness to keep my readers from dismembering me... but I can't say as much for Simon... I didn't think people would want him dead so badly! YEESH!  
  
Taineyah: I like cheese, but not with pickles! Icky o.o  
  
Undying Immortal: Thanks! You rock a lot too!  
  
Goldylokz: Unfortunately, Simon does not have Wanda's boot wedged up his butt-crack, but thanks for the mental image! I'm still having nightmares... Drunken John... ahhhh, I have plans for our little Aussie... Fwee hee hee! Expect to see a few Random Interludes featuring Meggan, because she rocks.  
  
Persona the ITG: I kept you in suspense! I WIN! BAH HAHAHAHAAAA!!! *does a victory dance*  
  
Caliente: YAY! I love how nobody likes Simon, and it's all MY doing! The guidence councilor told me I had the power to persuade people... hrm... maybe if I could persuade Marvel to pay me.... *gears start turning*  
  
Sparkie-The Wateringcan: Yes, John shall recieve much glompage. And Simon will suffer a slow and painful death... but we just have to use our imaginations for now. Yes, a sequel with the Brotherhood and mucho mucho Jonda wonderfulness!  
  
crazyspaceystracey: Another Simon hater! Wowzer... *counts Simon haters on her fingers* one... two... EVERYBODY! Wow!  
  
General information: Wheeeeeeeeeeee!!!! Meggan is from Excalibur. She's Captain Britain's girlfriend/wife. She can morph her body at will, but her appearance can vary by her current mood. When she's happy, she's gorgeous, when she's sad, she looks plain, when she's pissed, she looks like the She- Hulk! But her powers only work while she's in Britain, or on British soil... isn't that weird? I guess that includes contries such as Canada (but not Quebec?) and Australia, but I don't know for sure... Anyroad, she's awesome and cute and a complete innocent, she reminds me of myself before highschool... except I don't have a gorgeous British Beefcake to call my own.... drats. Her parents are gypsies! Just like Wanda and Pietro's mommy! She was born on a cold Winter's night, and because of the circumstances, she was born covered in FUR! Meggan spent her childhood inside her parent's camper watching television.  
  
DISCLAIMER: The world hates me because I'm a bringer of bad news!  
  
#############################################################  
  
While Wanda was busy being not heard from for the rest of the night, John was up in the attic, pouting and taking his frustrations out on some unfortunate articles of Remy and Peter's clothing. He had tried burning his uniform a few times, but he forgot that it was made of flame-retardant material. It only made him more edgy.  
  
"Never liked that colour anyway." he muttered as he ignited a forest- green work shirt.  
  
Suddenly, a wave of inspiration hit him. He dropped the smoldering pile of burned cotton into the garbage barrel.  
  
John sat down and started to write (many thanks to Goldylokz).  
  
A young temptress, who stole the heart of a local blacksmith, had ran off with his arch-rival. She had long raven hair - blue eyes, like ice, that tore at the soul. Her name would be...  
  
John stopped writing. He had about three pages of text done, and he hadn't even thought of a name for the lead female. Nyeah, it would come to him later. His thoughts began to wander.  
  
What was Simon planning to do with Wanda? Where were they? What were they doing?  
  
"-YOU HAVE NO CONTROL OVER MY LIFE!"  
  
"What the hell are they watching down there?" he wondered out loud. He got up from his desk and was about to head down the stairs to investigate, when he heard muffled footsteps and then a door slamming. He figured Peter or Remy were have some sort of sanitary emergency or something, so why bother leaving his room?  
  
He only hoped Wanda would find the apology letter and peace-offering he left in her room when she got home.  
  
~*~  
  
Wanda slipped a large hooded sweater over her head and flopped onto her bed before realizing... this wasn't her sweater.  
  
It was warm and comfortable, so that's all that mattered. Her eyes were still moist and the lump in her throat wasn't helping. Why did this have to happen to her?  
  
She stood at the corner, waiting for Simon to show up with his awesome car and sweep her away to a romantic dinner and a movie. She had waited...  
  
And waited...  
  
She was there for half an hour, and Simon hadn't arrived. She was sure they agreed on 6:30. By the time 7:30 rolled around, Wanda was finally fed up with waiting. After telling herself every five minutes that something must've come up, her patience ran out. She had kicked a nearby lamppost, broke the heel of one of her new boots, and started limping home.  
  
A tear streamed down her cheek, taking some of the remaining black eyeliner with it. It probably wasn't his fault, but it really hurt having been stood up on the first date. Wanda buried her head into her pillow, wishing the world would just go away.  
  
Something out of place caught her eye. She looked up at her bedside table. Next to the lamp was a package. Wanda's curiosity was piqued. According to her father, her birthday wasn't until March, and she didn't celebrate Christmas... and it was almost Hallowe'en. Why would there be a gift there, for her? She picked it up using two hands, and noted how light it was for it's size. There was no note, no card... just a sticker that said 'Open'.  
  
Not able to stand the anticipation, Wanda tore the paper off the box and pried the top off with her nails, sniffling away another tear. There was a lot of tissue paper in the box, but an envelope lay on the top. She pulled it out and ripped it open, having a folded sheet of paper fall into her lap. She carefully unfolded it and cleared her eyes enough to read what it said.  
  
Wanda,  
I'm really sorry I was being such a jerk to you earlier. You're right, I am a pathetic, weak little man who can't get a girl no matter how hard he may try. I'm not saying that I'll try to like Simon for you, but I am asking you not to be pissed at me anymore, because, quite frankly, you're bloody scary when you're mad!  
That's not to say you're scary or anything! I mean, you're not bad looking at all. And I mean, y'know, you're not unattractive. Not that there's any question of you being ugly, because, you're not!  
I'm going to stop writing now before I make more of an ass of myself,  
John.  
  
Wanda snorted. John had successfully put his foot in his mouth, in writing. She tenderly placed the letter on her night stand and went back to the package. She pulled the tissue paper out to reveal...  
  
~*~  
  
Simon slipped his belt through his pants and did it up again. That was a wild party he just went to, but there seemed to be something nagging at the back of his mind. He had forgotten something...  
  
He looked over at the red-head (not Jean Grey), laying passed-out on his bed. She was the head cheerleader. Simon had been trying to get her since his sophomore year. Finally, he had conquered. Too bad she was a lousy lay. Well, now he had bragging rights.  
  
WENDY! Simon slapped himself in the forehead. He had forgotten about Wendy! That stupid bet! It was either Wendy or Rogue... and Rogue was a scary bitch. Wendy was the new girl; she could be influenced. He had until Hallowe'en to get one of the Hail-Gothica's into bed, and then he'd get $300 from the rest of the wrestling team, and the football team.  
  
It wasn't like he NEEDED the money. His dad was a wealthy businessman, and Simon was entitled to that inheritance, plus he had several athletic scholarships lined up for college. Nah, this was just for the challenge. Fortunately, Wendy was playing right into his hand. That money was as good as his.  
  
~*~  
  
A teddy bear?  
  
Wanda lifted the stuffed animal out of the box and admired it. It had black fur, a heart shaped nose, and was wearing a red Witch's costume, complete with a cape, a little red hat and a broomstick. She smiled warmly, despite her unshed tears. Wanda never thought John was capable of thinking for someone other than himself, and this was proof that he could. She would have to forgive him the next time she saw him.  
  
After shoving the wrappings onto the floor, Wanda slid underneath her blankets and fell asleep, still clutching the bear and wearing the oversized hooded sweater that wasn't hers.  
  
"John's not such an ass after all..."  
  
~*~  
  
John sneezed and rubbed his chilly nose, much in the same manner of a small child (fangirls: 'Awww! I want one!). Why did it have to be so frelling cold in America?! He got up from his desk and did a few prolonged stretches. He bent over and touched his toes, then twisted his torso around to crack his stiff spine. He then straightened himself out and went in search of a sweater.  
  
Remy was the last person to do the laundry, meaning that all of John's clothes were dumped onto his bed, waiting for him to put them away himself. John grumbled in annoyance. Peter at least folded his clothes before leaving them in his room. Wanda put his clothes into his dresser FOR him! No, Remy didn't give him such treatment. He let the Australian fend for himself. Remy was always careless when it came to doing chores.  
  
He was starting to hate living in the States. When Magneto originally approached him in Australia, he told the young mutant that he would see things he had never seen before. Mags had neglected to tell him about all the snow. He had been seduced into joining Magneto by the promise of fame and power. He joined for the benefits, he stayed for the thrills... at least, that's why he stayed in the first place.  
  
Things had gotten pretty dull until just recently, when Magneto announced that they would be moving into a house and taking on a new project. The Acolytes had been ignorant of Magneto's plans until he introduced them to his amnesiac daughter. Wanda had certainly made things much more interesting. Of course, the Acolytes had been ordered, for the sake of their lives, or the lives of loved ones in some cases, to keep their mutations a secret from her. Remy had to wear sunglasses or an image- inducer to cover his eyes whenever she was around. They all knew that Wanda herself was a mutant, but her powers had been forgotten along with every other aspect of her life. She was not to be told or Magneto would punish them.  
  
John knew everything about her from the files he was instructed to read. She fascinated him to no end. Every time he irked her, it was to get a glimpse at the real Wanda. The feisty young woman with a short temper, and the patricidal obsession. He could understand her. St.John, as a child, was sent off to a psychiatrist once a week for seven years because everyone thought he was a danger to others. Oh, if only they knew!  
  
Lately though, he wasn't pissing her off because he wanted to. It was because he vocalized his objection to her dating one of the biggest play- boys in Bayville. He knew Wanda could hold her own in a fight against a boy, but would she be able to handle the heartbreak from a promiscuous boyfriend? John had developed a strong affection for Wanda, one that he didn't dare bring up in front of his boss, and didn't want her to get hurt.  
  
(I love how I just made getting a sweater into an introspective look into Pyro's brain)  
  
He shuffled through his clean laundry for the fourth time, still unable to find his favourite sweater. He cursed loudly, wondering where it could've gotten to. "Screw the 'system'! From now on, I'm doing my OWN laundry! No more of this 'misplaced sweater on the coldest night of my life' shit." he grumbled. "I'm gonna kill Frenchie... after I'm done incinerating Wonder Wanker!"  
  
~*~  
  
(HUZZAH! A random interlude! Because readers are crazy and enjoy reading these things! WHEEEEEE!!!)  
  
Kurt bounced merrily about his dorm room. He was doing that a lot lately- bouncing merrily. One week until Hallowe'en meant only one week until the concert. He was extremely excited about it too! They were planning this elaborate costuming thingie, which meant that Kurt would have an excuse to look weird. Amanda told her parents she was going to a concert with her friends, which was true, but she neglected to tell them that her freakish-secret-boyfriend was going to be there.  
  
Amanda loved his blue-furriness. She once told him that he reminded her of Grover, from Sesame Street, and how he was her favourite of all the Muppets. Just as a joke, sometimes Kurt would try to imitate Grover. Well, Grover with a German accent...  
  
Evan looked up from his skateboard maintenance and shook his head. It was late October, so that meant he had to prepare for several months of NOT being able to zip around the place like a possessed hellion. Well... not outside anyway.  
  
Kurt was so strange.  
  
"Yo, do you mind, Elf-boy? You're gunna break something, man!"  
  
"Sorry, dude! I'm just really psyched about zis concert!" Kurt finally sat... er... crouched onto his bed, but his tail still whipped about mischievously. "Vhat if we get discovered! It vould be REALLY cool if somevone offered us a contract! We could be like ze next Beatles!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
Kurt stared at Evan incredulously. "You're kidding me, right?!"  
  
Evan regarded Kurt with a look that said 'seriously, what the fudge are you talking about?'. Kurt gasped in exasperation, and rubbed his temples with his thick fingers.  
  
"ZEE Beatles! John, Paul, George and Ringo!-"  
  
Evan still stared blankly.  
  
"- Ze Fab-Four... Sergeant Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band... Yellow Submarine..." he prompted desperately.  
  
"Nope."  
  
Kurt groaned. "I give up!" he flopped back into his pillows  
  
Evan started to sing softly to himself as he tightened the bolts on his board. "She's a Day Tripper, one way ticket girl. It took me sooooooo loooong just to find out- and I found out."  
  
Kurt shot up with a crazed look in his golden eyes. He tossed a pillow at Evan. Evan, out of self defense, covered his head with his arm and accidentally shot off a few bone spikes. The pillow exploded in a mass of feathers and blanketed the room.  
  
"Oops..."  
  
~*~  
  
(AND ANOTHER ONE!)  
  
Meggan: (Huzzah! She's back!) I love being in America! But I feel homesick. And I miss Brian... (*audience groans*). I can't wait until I go back to London. Oh piddle-sticks! I left the bunt-cake in the oven! My exchange family won't be too pleased with having to clean up this mess... what to do? What would Brian do?... Get drunk and start a fight... okay... I've never done this before, but it's worth a shot! Where do they store the wine...  
  
~*~  
  
Wanda staggered haphazardly into the kitchen, grumbling to herself, wondering why she had to forget to turn off her alarm. 9:00 a.m. was WAY too early for a Sunday morning. And she was still groggy from the night before, having ridden an emotional roller coaster and crashing back to horrible, horrible reality - people sucked!  
  
"Good morning, Wanda." Peter greeted cautiously from behind the newspaper.  
  
"COFFEE!" Wanda snarled. She poured herself a large mug of liquid- life and took a long sip of it, black, without milk or sugar. Her eyes snapped open, and a satisfied look spread across her face. "better..."  
  
"Did you sleep well?"  
  
Wanda leaned against the kitchen counter, warming her hands on her coffee cup. Yes, she had slept rather well considering the circumstances. She felt energized, that was for sure, but that probably had something to do with the fact that the coffee was the brand that Remy insisted on buying because of it's potency. "Yeah, not bad." she answered simply, not wanting to get into the details of her night.  
  
Remy shlumped into the room and pushed past Wanda to get to the hot java. "Move it John..." he grumbled as he reached for his favourite mug. It had little playing cards painted all over it.  
  
Wanda narrowed her eyes at him. How could he mistake HER for JOHN? There was absolutely no way anybody could be THAT tired! "What did you just call me?!"  
  
Remy glowered at her, then went back to his coffee. "Sorry, petite. I t'ought y'was John. He usually wear dat shirt when it get real cold." He sneezed loudly. "Remy wish he was back in Louisiana at dis time of year..."  
  
Wanda looked down. She was still wearing the sweater she had changed into after her 'date'. It was made of thick black fleece. There was a large orange sun embroidered on the front that had an obnoxious toothy grin.  
  
She had slept wearing John's shirt.  
  
She had slept wearing John's shirt while hugging a teddy bear that John had given her.  
  
She had slept wearing John's shirt while hugging a teddy bear that John had given her and had a really good dream.  
  
Wanda rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and tried to eliminate the one- way train of thought that was running through her head. Had John planned this? Did he plant the sweater in her room, thinking she would have a bad night and want warm fuzzy comfort? Had this been an elaborate plot to get back on her good side, and win brownie points? If it was, it worked.  
  
Remy smiled to himself triumphantly upon seeing Wanda's reaction. He KNEW it! The two of them liked each other. The only thing that was in the way was this Simon fellow, but judging by Wanda's previous behaviour, that hadn't gone over well. This meant that John could finally get a girlfriend, and hopefully be too busy to remember to be a pain in the Cajun's ass! Plus, he knew Magneto wouldn't be too pleased if one of his henchmen was dating his only daughter. This meant that Remy would be able to get away with more stuff, because Maggs would be to busy being pissed off at John to notice! *Insert mental evil-chuckling* Maybe he and Peter would be able to leave and not have to put up with Magneto's crazed ideals of Mutant Supremacy! Things just started looking better and better.  
  
Remy was determined. He would try his hardest to help these two teens along. The sweater had just been a test. The real work would come after the concert.  
  
###########################################################  
  
I think I'll leave it at that... another cliff hanger of sorts. I love Meggan!  
  
May the Glomp Gods smile upon you!  
  
Bai-Bai! 


	8. RAGE!

HUZZAH! I think this is the longest chapter so far! Amazing, considering I just wrote random scenes and pasted them together with a little TLC.  
  
Taineyah: *bounces around merrily* DAY TRIPPER! ONE WAY TICKET GIRL! j00t!  
  
Evanescense kicks ass: We're all agreed that Mr. Williams has earned himself a slow and agonizing death. Unfortunately, my executioner is on vacation and won't be back for a few chapters... pooers. I miss the little bugger.  
  
Ishandahalf: To the biggest ROMY fan that ff.net has ever seen *bows deeply*. I'm sorry for the lack of Romyness lately, but I'm glad you still like my story. Rest assured that there WILL be uber Romyness coming up in the future.  
  
UndyingImmortal: Embrace the insanity! Tip a cow or two!  
  
Goldylokz: I quote Taineyah 'devious Remy!'. He's a tricky little man, isn't he? I'm so happy you like my interludes. And just because I can, I'm going to nag you! Please! Update Nine to Five! *gets down on her knees* It's one of my favourite stories ever! *gets up again* I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Eva: I love your e-mails! They make me all warm and fuzzy inside! I have another chapter up for your viewing pleasure. Don't worry, there will be mucho mucho Romyness coming up in the future.  
  
Sparkie-The Wateringcan: Ooooh! *hops around in giddiness* what can I do with my new lighter... Please don't gag on the cuteness. Just to make up for it, I've put a lot of RAGE into this chapter. RAGE and TENSION... *makes a clawing motion with her hand* grarg... rage... grrrr...  
  
crazyspaceystracey: Fortunately, anything that IS hidden in his underwear drawer is hidden quite well. Wanda hasn't found anything... yet. Somebody has to look after those boys though. Unfortunately, you'll have to put up with Simon a titch bit longer, I'm not finished with him yet. I have a very random mind. Sometimes I wonder where it is... Meggan rox my sox. Oh... *shakes finger* You'll have see what happens in regard to Wanda's memories. I can't give anything away just yet.  
  
Vampiree: O.O! It's like you were reading my mind! I WANT MORE JONDA TOO! WHY ISN'T I WRITING MORE! wait... oh... *bonks self over head*. If everyone who reads this story writes a JONDA fic, then Amieva could die a happy girl... or not, because she'd have to read them all first... then she has to feed her cat... damn my priorities!  
  
Fluffy's Numba 1 Gal: You ask very good question, Fluffy. Rogue and Kitty... well, that got me thinking, so I put a little explaination in this chapter, just for you! Huzzah!  
  
General information: Did you know it's the MALE seahorse that gives birth? Wacky, huh?  
  
DISCLAIMER: Amieva doesn't own X-Men Evolu-  
  
Amieva: DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! HE LIES!!!  
  
#############################################################  
  
Sweat ran down his temple and dripped into his ear. He squirmed from the tickling sensation it caused, but if he dare try to mop his forehead, he would drop the weight that was suspended over his torso and prematurely end his life. He was required to workout at least four times a week, not including gym class. Magneto was a real bastard when it came to training the Acolytes, and John resented having to do physical labour on a Sunday. He hadn't slept very well the night before. He couldn't stop thinking about the different possible outcomes of Wanda's date. His muscles started to ache horribly from exhaustion, but he was only halfway finished his bench- pressing exersizes.  
  
"Five... Six... Seve-ech" John grunted as his arms quivered from the strain. He tilted his head in the direction of the gymnasium door. Satisfied that he wasn't being watched, he focused his attention back to counting. "...Fourteen... Fifteen!" He set the barbell back on the rack and sat up.  
  
"Y'know, cheating on your workout will only cause problems down the road." an amused voice startled John, causing him to jump.  
  
"Wanda!"  
  
She tossed a fresh towel to him, and he caught it. John wiped the sweat off his face and neck and dropped the towel onto the bench beside him.  
  
"To what do I owe this pleasure? Are you here to yell at me, then rip my head off and use it for some freaky ritual involving the death of Australian Sex-Gods?"  
  
After tossing another mound of cloth at him, Wanda rolled her eyes. Folding her arms across her chest, she muttered "you wish..."  
  
"What's this, then?" John unbunched the bundle and gawked upon realizing it was his favourite sweater. "How di-"  
  
"You left it in my room with that present. Don't act dumb, John, I know it was you."  
  
"Yea, I admit that the gift was from me but I di-"  
  
Wanda cut him off again, speaking in a low and cautious voice. "I don't know how I can thank you, John. You have NO idea how much it meant to me." she looked down at her feet sheepishly.  
  
She suddenly jumped onto his lap, straddling his hips. She took his face in her hands and pressed her full, moist lips against his hungrily. Her nails scratched across his sweat soaked shirt, almost as if she was trying to tear it off. John groaned deep in his throat.  
  
"John?" Wanda snapped her fingers in front of his face, pulling him from his trance. It had all been a dream?! Oh damn...  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
"I was feeling really rotten last night and... well... what you did for me was really sweet, and... thank you."  
  
"Sorry, lack of oxygen to the brain..." John started to grin, despite having been caught daydreaming. "No problem, luv. I guess y'date didn't go too well last night?"  
  
Wanda scoffed. "Pheh! Or at all-" she seated herself in front of him, on top a chair used for weight lifting. "I think you were right about Simon..." she mumbled dejectedly.  
  
John's spirits sky-rocketed, but he tried to keep his excitement as discrete as possible. "Do you want to elaborate on that statement?" he asked, sounding truly concerned of her feelings, but in actuality, wondering what the hell could've happened last night. What caused Wanda to have such a change of heart? It couldn't have only been the peace offering and the sweater...  
  
"He never showed up."  
  
John wanted to start dancing!  
  
"I ended up waiting around for an hour, then walked home, by myself."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry, luv. I don't want to say I told you so."  
  
Wanda looked up at him and smiled. "I'm sorry about getting mad at you. You didn't deserve that kind of treatment."  
  
"Oh?" John leaned in closer. "And what kind of treatment DO I deserve?" his brow quirked suggestively. He certainly wouldn't mind reliving his little moment, only in reality this time.  
  
Wanda scowled slightly. "Like I said, you wish."  
  
If only she knew.  
  
"I think you've been spending too much time around Remy." Wanda stood and walked out of the door.  
  
John rubbed his eyes and stared after her. "Can't blame a fella for trying, though." He smirked triumphantly. Score: Pyro 1, Wonder-Wanker nadda!  
  
~*~  
  
Peter had noticed a huge change in John's general demeanor in the past few days. The nutbar had gone from moody and edgy back to his usual happy and bouncy self. This could be seen as a mixed blessing of sorts.  
  
Peter flipped through his sketches one last time. There seemed to be a page missing from the book. This was extremely odd, considering he was quite protective and shy about his work (much like Amieva is about HER crappy drawings!) and never removed a sketch unless it was atrociously necessary. His mind wandered back to that day when he nearly beat John within an inch of his life... right... that's where it must've gone. That was another thing about John that Peter noted. He was getting quite close with Wanda, even if it wasn't as obvious to either the goth or the pyromaniac. That was a match made in hell! Peter shuddered to think of what their kids might be like, if it ever got that far. Wanda wasn't that bad. She was quite calm and generous most of the time, although she tended to be headstrong and dramatic, but the thought of anything spawned from St.John Allerdyce was downright scary.  
  
He shook those thoughts from his head as another entered. As long as Wanda was John's focus, Peter didn't have to put up with him. Remy had an excellent point.  
  
Speaking of the devil, Remy waltzed into the living room at that moment, holding a deck of what looked like playing cards, and his cellphone. Peter spared him one glance and a courteous nod before going back to his sketchbook.  
  
"Petey, jus' de metal-man Remy been searchin' fo'!"  
  
"Why is it, comrade, whenever you greet me in such a manner, I find myself doubting your intentions?"  
  
"I t'ink y'gotta stop watchin' day-time television, Pete. Y'english be better den mine."  
  
Peter regarded the Cajun with a confused scowl. "You wish to discuss something with me?"  
  
"Oui! Alors, dese-" he held up the cards, which were not playing cards as previously suspected, but a small stack of tickets, "- be VIP passes t'de concert dis Saturday night. As a close friend, an' team mate, Remy wan' t'give you one."  
  
"I am grateful for your generosity, Remy. However, I must decline your offer. I am not, how is it you say in America... a yes... Fond of crowds."  
  
NO! This was NOT good! Remy had to get Peter to go. Damn that Russian and his shyness! "Dat's too bad, mon ami. Y'was always sayin' how y'wanted to experience some 'American Culture'. Remy only trying to help. De Mosh- Pit always been a good place t'meet people."  
  
Peter nodded and pulled the pencil off his ear. "A souvenir would be enough."  
  
Alright, NOW Remy was getting desperate. Rogue told him that she would never be alone with him for longer than five minutes if she could help it, but Remy had figured if he got everyone else distracted then he could swoop in and sweep his Southern Belle off her feet. Kurt was bringing his girlfriend, as was Evan. John was still undecided, but either way, he could entertain himself. If Wanda was going, John was going. This only left Kitty. Kitty was Rogue's security device against the lecherous Cajun. As long as the bouncy little wall-walker was around, Rogue didn't have to pay any attention to him. Remy needed Peter to be there, for the sake of his romantic endeavor. And hadn't Rogue mentioned she was planning on getting Kitty and Peter together? Or at least try?  
  
"Alrigh'! Y'force me t'do dis! Piotr Nikolaievitch Rasputin, in de names of Venus, Aphrodite, Eros, an' all dose other gods of love, I, Remy Etienne LeBeau, de Prince of T'ieves, King of Hearts, an' professional ladies' man, beg y'to come to de concert dis Saturday!"  
  
Peter stared in astonishment. He had invoked Peter's full name, and the names of almost every classical deity that had anything to do with romance. This had to be serious! "Why do you persist?" Why was Peter dreading the answer?  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Remy..."  
  
"S'il vous plait?"  
  
"I do not speak French."  
  
Remy sighed heavily. "I guess Remy will just have t'break de news to Miss. Pryde dat y'won' be dere."  
  
Peter stiffened, and his big blue eyes bulged. "Kitty... wants to know if I am going to be attending?"  
  
Remy smiled evilly to himself. Yes! It was working! "Yeah, homme. She asked at de last practice, while you weren't here."  
  
"B-bu-but I am not... ah... Sh-sh-she has-"  
  
"A huge crush on ya!"  
  
"The last time I spoke to her, I sounded like buffoon." Peter inwardly groaned.  
  
"Don't worry 'bout it! She tell Rogue dat y'be cute an' she like to get t'know y'better. So, y'coming t'the concert den. Y'can tell Kitty y'self when she comes over dis Friday."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"She be needin' help wit' her fashion homework. I t'ink wit' you, she be in good hands."  
  
"Hold on, little French-American Man! I did not hear-"  
  
"Remy owe you a big one! Merci beaucoup, mon ami!"  
  
~*~  
  
School... the final frontier...  
  
(No. This is just Amieva trying to figure out a good way to change scene setting...)  
  
Kitty finished typing out the lengthly HTML script for her latest Computers Project. The whole program had taken her weeks to complete, and now she could finally get up from her laptop and stretch. She was FREEEEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
She did a little victory dance around her room (yeah, she's at home instead of at school). She phased her body and started 'walking' on air, a skill she had been working on during the Danger Room sessions. She was getting quite good at it too. She would do it more often, except Rogue kept telling her to quit it because it made her nauseous to watch. Was Rogue scared of heights?  
  
"You've got... 1... new message from... anonymous sender." the tiny little man living inside her laptop announced mechanically. Kitty lowered herself to the ground and became tangible again. She bounced onto her bed and scrolled the cursor around on the screen until the little white arrow was over her e-mail icon. She double-clicked the open envelope and waited for her inbox to load up.  
  
"Who's sending me a letter, Lockheed?" she asked the lifeless little stuffed-dragon that was forever perched beside her pillow. Lockheed just stared back at her. After selecting the new message, another screen popped up. It was a link to some sort of game with a short letter in red text.  
  
Congratulations True Believer!  
You have been selected out of hundreds of outstanding young men and women to test a new program before it becomes available to the general public. We, the creators, hope you enjoy your experience.  
  
Click here to play 'Murder World' !  
  
"Murder World?" Kitty looked over at her purple toy and confidante. "What do you think, Lockheed?" He didn't respond (what do you expect?! He's just a plushie!). "Look at me," Kitty laughed, "I'm talking to a stuffed animal. What the hey, I've got some spare time..." she clicked on the link.  
  
Another screen popped up. It was red with a black skull-and- crossbones. White text started to scroll across the screen as eerie music played in the background.  
  
We, the creators of Murder World wish to extend our special thanks to a Miss Katherine Pryde; for being a loving and caring individual who's too stupid to screen her messages!  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
The Arcade Corporation also hopes, for Kitty's sake, that she has a backup file of her Computer's assignment. The poor soul is going to have a hard time telling her teacher that her computer ate it.  
Well, cheerio, Kitty darling!  
Arcade_the_King_of_Murder_World  
  
"No... he didn't..." Kitty muttered, too shocked to come up with any sort of other coherent thought. She rushed and opened the file that held her assignment.  
  
It was... gone... All of the text she had oh so lovingly typed out and tested... was gone... 25 pages of code...  
  
"ARCADE IS GOING TO DIE!!" she sprung up from her bed and stomped THROUGH the door. She was going to find Rogue. She REALLY needed to rant right now.  
  
Kitty stormed down the hall, following what she recognized as Rogue's voice, at a rather well raised volume. Scott was there too... and so was Jean...  
  
~*~  
  
"Ah assure you, Miss Jean, Ah don' know what y'mean abou' Wanda bein' dangerous! She's a flat-line!"  
  
"Rogue, you've got to realize that your friend ISN'T who you think she is!" Scott shouted back.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well, Scooter, why don' y'tell me who she is then? Since y'all seem t'know everythin' 'bout everythin'!" Rogue subconsciously grabbed the tips of her gloves.  
  
Jean scowled. "Her last name is Lehnsherr, Rogue!"  
  
"Ah know that!" Rogue scoffed. "Ah have known her for more than a month, y'know! An' if yer gonna tell me she's Magneto's daughter, then don' even bother, because I know that too! So does Kitty!"  
  
"She's dangerous! And we can't have you galavanting off to sleep over at the enemy's house! The Acolytes live there, Rogue! You can't trust them!"  
  
"Y'don' have a problem with Kurt and Evan going..."  
  
"They're guys!" Scott burst.  
  
Both Rogue and Jean glared at him.  
  
"Wanda is a flat-line! She and Ah were talkin' an' she started askin' me questions an' makin' jokes 'bout how cool it would be t'have powers. Ah've played along, as far as Ah can tell, she doesn't know Ah'm a mutant, but Ah think she's figured it out by now. An' she ain't 'Magneto's' daughter. She's Eric Lehnsherr's daughter!"  
  
Scott very indignantly placed his hands on his hips and put on his angry-leader face. "They're still the same man, Rogue! Do you really think that Eric Lehnsherr is the kind of father who goes home every night and bakes cookies with his children?!" Rogue didn't answer him. "That what I thought... He's dangerous! This is probably a trap set up to capture you guys and force you into joining his team!"  
  
"GAWD! Why can' you two get it through your thick skulls! We haven' had any problems with the Acolytes lately! Magneto's probably abandoned the whole 'supress the human race' thang! Remy-"  
  
"-Remy?!"  
  
Rogue growled. "-GAMBIT, Remy, there really isn't any difference! He told me that Magneto hasn't been around much, except to check in on them and make sure they're still followin' his rules. One of those rules is t'keep Wanda from finding out 'bout their double lives! Maybe Eric's decided that human's ain't that bad afterall, an' takin' care of his sick, injured daughter will be his first step to redemption!"  
  
Scott and Jean sniffed (here puppy puppy...). Rogue could make a good lawyer some day... as long as she didn't try to rip the heads off her competitors.  
  
~*~  
  
"Look at me look at me look at me look at me look at me..." Wanda kept muttering under her breath. She was watching another scene in her Drama class where Simon was playing the lead roll.  
  
Yes. Simon had hurt her badly that night, but she wanted to know what his reasons were for standing her up. Nearly a whole week had passed since that night, and Simon hadn't spared her more than a glance. It was Friday. She wanted to talk to him. She wanted to tell him off. She wanted to scream at him! She wanted to get her boot wedged into a very uncomfortable place and then laugh at him.  
  
Judging by the look on Rogue's face, she was thinking the same thing.  
  
Rogue was furious with Scott and Jean, and she just wasn't going to live it down! She was angry at what they said about her friend and band mate the night before. Dangerous Mutants, pah! Remy couldn't try anything with her, even if she let him! She was feeling bitter and resentful. Wanda and Rogue on an emotional rampage made a dangerous combination. Worst yet, Kitty was pissed as well.  
  
People generally avoided them during lunch.  
  
Arcade had gone missing after homeroom.  
  
Girls were complaining of screams for help coming from somewhere in the second floor washroom.  
  
Kitty had denied everything.  
  
The scene ended on a low note. Simon was curled into a ball in center stage with the lights fading away slowly. His personal fan club cheered enthusiastically. Shebea Harlot (great name, non?), a vibrantly red headed girl, jumped up from the back of the room and did one of her cheer-leading routines. Wanda glared at her, and almost as if on cue, she slipped and fell (no, she doesn't know that she has powers yet).  
  
Rogue laughed along with Wanda, as a very confused Meggan blinked. "When is this class over?" the British blonde asked them.  
  
Suddenly and without any prompting from the author because she is awesome and can make things happen magically before your very eyes, the bell rang and class was dismissed. Isn't that just wonderful?  
  
Rogue had to go down to the office to pick something up, so she left Wanda to get her stuff off the stage. Wanda didn't notice that someone was following her.  
  
Not until she turned to leave and ran smack into a large muscled chest. "Oof!"  
  
"Wendy, I need to talk to you."  
  
Wanda looked up with a large scowl on her face. "Wanda, you prick! What the hell do you want, Simon?!"  
  
"Wanda, I'm so sorry about last Saturday." he placed one of his large hands on her shoulder.  
  
Wanda glared angrily at the appendage, but Simon made no move to take it off. She turned her face back to his. "Sorry, huh? I'm sure you're REAL sorry, considering you haven't even TRIED to find me for a whole week!"  
  
Simon could tell that Wanda was upset. He only had 32 hours to fulfill the bet! He had to smooth things over with the tempestuous goth before midnight on Hallowe'en. "Wanda, please. I'm so sorry about standing you up like that. I didn't want to get you upset but..."  
  
Wanda raised one of her eyebrows quizzically, as if she was challenging him to finish that sentence. "You didn't want to upset me?! How the hell do you think I've felt for the past week?!"  
  
"My grandmother died." he said, hoping that would be a good enough excuse. His grandmother wasn't really dead, but living in Wisconsin.  
  
Wanda gaped. She had no idea! No wonder he didn't tell her. He was probably still really upset about it too. All of the anger drained out of her as she looked into Simon's eyes. "Oh..."  
  
He smiled inwardly. It had worked?! "I really want to make it up to you, We-anda."  
  
Wanda stood in silence for a while. "Well, I guess you could take me to this concert tomorrow night. My friends' band is playing, and it's supposed to be really awesome! I can get another ticket easily."  
  
"Alright! I'll pick you up tomorrow at-"  
  
"6:30."  
  
"6:30 it is!"  
  
"Wear a costume."  
  
"Sure thing. You're an awesome girlfriend!" he kissed her cheek, and with that, Simon walked off with a bounce in his step.  
  
The bell telling her that she was late for English went off. Wanda stood in the middle of the hall way. "Girlfriend?" her knees started to quake. "He wants me to be his-"  
  
~*~  
  
"One, two, three, four. Sorry mate, that's all I can fit in there along with all your book bags and crap." John indicated to his yellow JEEP in the school parking lot.  
  
Evan groaned. "Don't you guys have another car or something? There's seven of us!"  
  
Kurt, Amanda, Evan, Kitty, Rogue, Wanda and John looked amongst each other, then at the pile of knapsacks and overnight bags piled behind the JEEP.  
  
Kurt decided he could try being helpful. "Ve could call Scott and ask him to-"  
  
"NO!" Rogue and Kitty shrieked at once.  
  
Everyone stared at them in shocked awe.  
  
"I guess I could take the girls in the car. We'd be short a seat, and it'd be a tight fit, but hey, that's not really all bad is it?" John winked to the girls.  
  
Rogue's eye twitched, "You're as bad as the Cajun!"  
  
"And vhat about us?" Kurt indicated to Evan and himself.  
  
"You fellas can walk."  
  
Kurt held Evan back as the skater-boy was irked enough to try and lunge and John.  
  
Amanda giggled at the boys' antics. "I wouldn't mind walking. Besides, I need to pick up a few things in town."  
  
Kurt let go of Evan as soon as he had calmed down. "Vell, if Amanda's valking, I'm valking."  
  
"Well, that takes care of two of you." John looked to the other four potential passengers.  
  
Wanda picked up her bag off the pavement and slung it over her back. "This is all the stuff I have to carry. I might as well walk home." she turned and started to walk away until John grabbed hold of her bag and tugged her back to the circle.  
  
"Oh no you don't, shiela! You aren't going to make me drive home alone with your scary friends and their buddy!" John snatched her bag off her back and threw it into the back of his vehicle. He then pushed her into the front passenger seat. She opened her mouth to retort, but he placed a firm finger over her lips. "Don't argue with me, luv. Buckle-up!"  
  
Wanda snorted indignantly, but she didn't buckle her seat belt. "You are so weird."  
  
Kurt and Amanda were halfway out of the large parking lot, walking hand in hand, when they heard John's shout. They turned around to see what was going on in time to see John 'help' Wanda into his car.  
  
"Are they dating?" Amanda asked her blue furry elf.  
  
"I do not think so... They vere very angry vith each other for a long time. I guess they have settled their differences and decided to be friends."  
  
Amanda leaned on her boyfriend's shoulder and smiled contentedly. "I'm glad we don't fight that much, Kurt."  
  
"Of course not! Chicks dig the fuzzy dude! Who could stay mad at a face like this?"  
  
"Principal Kelly doesn't like you much."  
  
"Principal Kelly doesn't count. Luckily, he is not a teenaged girl. Besides, he does not find me very cute either."  
  
"And for that, we are eternally grateful."  
  
~*~  
  
RANDOM INTERLUDE! HUZZAH!  
  
Magneto: BOYS! I'm HOME!  
  
Viktor+Jason: *rushing into the kitchen of the old Acolyte base* What did you bring!  
  
Magneto: It's a surprise!  
  
~HALF AN HOUR LATER~  
  
Viktor: Two cups of Chocolate Chips... Jason, where's the- HEY! It's my turn to put in the Chocolate Chips! Give me that measuring cup!!  
  
Jason: I'm a monkey!  
  
Magneto: Boys, stop fighting! I want you two to get along! You both can pour in the Chocolate Chips.  
  
Viktor+Jason: Yes sir...  
  
Magneto: I don't like it when you two fight. It makes me very upset. Baking cookies is supposed to be fun! Please don't ruin it with your bickering.  
  
Viktor+Jason: Sorry...  
  
Amieva: Be afraid! Be VERY afraid! Oogie-boogie!  
  
###########################################################  
  
*Amieva shudders in disturbance* That was very... eaaauch...  
  
May the Glomp Gods smile upon you!  
  
Bai-Bai! 


	9. Mall Crawl

YaY! Another long one! Sadly, this is but a filler chapter... or an excuse for silliness... or both. I dunno. I had fun writing it, so that means that it'll be even more fun to read! Or at least, that's what the logic in my brain dictates. YaY! No mention of Simon in this chapter, just good wholesome mutant buggering off! Yes. I took a day off from school to do this. You should all be greatful! DANGIT!  
  
Also, this chapter is a few days early because I am going to be away from by most wonderful computer for the weekend and I didn't want to make you wait a long time for the update. Aren't I fabulotastic? Expect to have the normal weekly updates to resume... probably after the my March Break.  
  
Taineyah: Shazaam! *points and laughs*  
  
Ishandahalf: Yes. I've signed my soul away to the romy Gods. Well, that happened a long time ago so... ^-^ *quirk*  
  
UndyingImmortal: Do you want one of Magneto's delicious cookies? Dooya dooya dooya? Well too bad... I think Sabretooth forgot to wear a hairnet when they were mixing the batter... *shudders*  
  
Goldylokz: Alrighty! Give me all of your professors' names, addresses and phone numbers! I'll get to them one by one *evil cackling*... we will crush them. Whenever you update will be fine, but the sooner, the better! I luv u!!!  
  
Eva: HUZZAH! I sent you an e-mail about your story. I don't know if you got it or not. You need to send it to me again, because Hotmail ate it! Send it as a document instead of putting it into the e-mail. I really want to read it!!!  
  
Sparkie-The Wateringcan: Good luck with the driving! I think we've made an unanimous decision about the inevitible death of one Simon Williams.  
  
crazyspaceystracey: YaY! *does a little dance* Everyone is happy when there is updates!  
  
Vampiree: *sneaks up behind Simon with a toothpick* dieeeeeeeee.....  
  
Fluffy's Numba 1 Gal: All answers will be questioned! Er... I mean... DAMN DYSLEXIA!  
  
Shanie S: Huzzah! A new reader! YaY!!! AH HAHAHAA HA HA HA HA!!! Yes, Viktor and Jay-Jay baking cookies with our favourite T.V dad. You have Pyro's sweater?! Holey wow! I just came up with that description on the spot. Disco Inferno! j00t! I find it funny that all of Hell's wrath is an affectionate puppy named Pippin. Here's the next chapter!  
  
General information: I got a 91% average in math... And I HATE math!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Amieva can only come within 15' of me! HA HA! No more maiming!  
  
Amieva: You will get yours Disclaimer... someday...  
  
############################################################# *Story written infront of a live studio audience*  
  
Waiting for your Modern Messiah  
To take away all the hatred  
That darkens the light in your eye  
  
Wanda sang softly along with the rampaging music of Disturbed- quite possibly one of the greatest bands in the universe, but who really feels like getting into that?  
  
She was plugged into her disc-man, and completely ignoring the other passengers in the van.  
  
Upon arrival at the house, Remy had announced that he would be heading to the mall to do last-minute costume 'shopping', and offered to take anyone who wanted or needed to go. All present, except Peter, declared that they needed to do some shopping as well. Remy took the opportunity to 'encourage' the Rusky to get to know his future art pupil a little bit better.  
  
Colossus was wedged between Kitty and a window.  
  
On the way to the mall, they came across Kurt and Amanda, and offered to drive them, so the van was slightly packed.  
  
Rogue had called shot-gun. She was fed up with being squished between people and luggage, plus the close contact was making her nervous. At least being in the front, she had her own seat, plus she and Remy could discuss how they would behave at the upcoming concert.  
  
"Ah've already talked t'Kurt and Evan, and we've all agreed that we would NOT use our powers while on stage."  
  
Remy frowned playfully, still with his eyes on the road. "Aw, c'mon, Chere! Dat no fun. People come to dese t'ings t'see smoke and big explosions! Where de harm in tossin' maybe a few glowin' dice int' de crowd, hahn?"  
  
Rogue glared at him venomously. "That ain't funny, Remy LeBeau! Ah have no intention of gettin' arrested on mah musical debut, thank-you very much!"  
  
"Remy gonna hafta show his petite amie how t'take a few risks, non?"  
  
"No! Remy, please? Promise, for me?"  
  
Remy glanced at her pleading face. He had to give in. He sighed heavily, feigning defeat. "Fine, we play by your rules dis time... But Remy was serious 'bout dose 'risk' lessons, Chere."  
  
Rogue knew that he couldn't see her smirking at his suggestion, and for that she was grateful.  
  
Amanda, Kurt, John and Wanda were squeezed into the very back seat, where there was normally only supposed to be room for three people. Wanda was still listening to her mixed CD, and lightly nodding her head along with the tempo.  
  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored (I watched a music video starring Wanda with this song. It rocked)  
  
John looked over at Kurt and Amanda in disgust. They were being... so... cuddly! Why was it that couples always had to be in each other's faces all the time, and not pay any attention to the people around them? Plus, it was exceedingly frustrating to be reminded that he himself didn't have a girlfriend. John had been working on solving that problem, until Kurt and Amanda joined them, and Wanda escaped into La La Land.  
  
He leaned his head back into the seat and huffed. Why did this have to be so difficult?  
  
In the middle of the van, Evan, Kitty and Peter were sharing a tense silence. Eventually, Evan had enough of it and put on his own set of earphones.  
  
Peter glanced down at Kitty, and for a fleeting moment, he thought she was looking straight back at him! He did a double-take, and realized, in fact, she was looking at him! She was looking at him and smiling warmly. His cheeks started to feel warm as his heart rate increased and his pulse started pounding in his ears.  
  
"So, Peter-"  
  
Oh god! She was talking to him!  
  
"-are you coming to the concert?"  
  
Answer her you fool! "Da." (and there's the extent of Amieva's knowledge of the Russian language)  
  
Kitty giggled. "So, I guess you, like, have a costume and everything, right?  
  
"Uh... No. I do not have costume. Is it imperative that I acquire one?" (Amieva also finds it hilarious to make him talk in big words! Fwee hee hee!)  
  
"Well, of course, silly! It's Hallowe'en, after all! You'd look weird if you DIDN'T dress up!"  
  
Remy announced that the had arrived at the Bayville Mall. Everyone had until 7:30 to get their shopping done and then meet each other in the food court for supper. That left them with two hours to wander about aimlessly or... shop... (I hate malls)  
  
Evan took off immediately, saying that he needed to call someone, and dragged Kurt away with him. Remy winked to Peter, who was shifting uncomfortably beside Kitty, who was practically glowing with excitement. Kitty, Rogue, Amanda and Wanda were discussing what they would be doing for costume ideas. They seemed to come to some sort of agreement, then turned to the 'men-folk' to announce that they would be taking off to buy their costumes.  
  
Peter started to feel a little more comfortable talking to the little Valley-Girl. "I am afraid I do not understand American custom. In Russia, we did not go door to door in odd clothing to strangers' house to ask for candy."  
  
Kitty gawked at him. How could this poor man not understand Hallowe'en?! It was her favourite holiday! "You've NEVER gone trick-or- treating?!"  
  
Peter shook his head, wondering what Kitty seemed so upset about.  
  
"Well, I guess I'm just going to have to help you find a costume, Mr. Russian." she grabbed his hand and pulled him toward an odds and ends store.  
  
Remy offered to go and help them try things on, but Rogue glared at him, telling him to quit at that.  
  
John and Remy stood at the front entrance of the mall. They had successfully been abandoned by everyone. Remy shrugged and shoving his hands into his pockets, started to walk in the opposite direction that the rest of the group had taken off in.  
  
It took him a moment or two before he realized that he was alone. "WOAH! Where do you think you're going, mate! Don't you bugger off without me!" John chased him until he caught up. The past two months of running away from the majority of the football team was really paying off!  
  
"Remy need a costume." he muttered to himself, not paying any attention to the little Australian trailing along behind him.  
  
"So does St.John." John said, mocking the fact that Remy tended to speak in the third person.  
  
Remy turned his head to the side and smiled menacingly at John. "Remy t'ink he know jus' de place t'find one fo' you." He grabbed hold of the back of John's jacket and dragged him toward a large pink doorway.  
  
They entered Claire's... (doom doom doom...)  
  
A cheerful looking blonde, with her hair done up in cornrows smiled to the two young men upon their entry. "Hello, gentlemen! How may I help you this afternoon?" she asked with a sugary sweetness that made John want to rip his teeth out.  
  
"Bonjour, mademoiselle," Remy read her name tag, "Cindy. I was jus' wonderin' if maybe y'can help dis rude li'l man here." he shook John slightly, causing the fire haired man to growl at him.  
  
Her smile never faltered, even if she was slightly shocked at their behaviour. "Of course I can. Are you looking for something for your girlfriend?"  
  
Remy shook his head, chuckling to himself. "Non, dis be a personal t'ing."  
  
John opened his mouth to retort, but found Remy's gloved hand covering it in an instant. His eyes narrowed dangerously.  
  
"Oh? Alright then! Do you need help with a costume?"  
  
John managed to wiggle free of Remy's grip and started to wander around the store.  
  
Remy's amusement only grew. He made sure to lower his voice so that John couldn't hear him. "Y'could say dat, oui." he pulled a $50 bill out of his pocket and handed it to Cindy. "He's new t'dis. He need a make over, y'know, like de cover of Seventeen Magazine." he pointed the magazine laying on the counter. There was a picture of some generic popstar, heavily done up with sparkles and glitter. "It been his dream, de minute he come off de plane from Australia."  
  
"Oh!" Cindy smiled knowingly, and tapped the side of her nose. "I gotcha." she winked.  
  
John popped out from around the corner, holding a pair of ruby studs. "Oi! I think Wanda might like these."  
  
Cindy looked to Remy questioningly. He leaned in and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and approached John, taking the earrings out of his hands. "I'll take care of it for you!"  
  
"Great! Do you think you could make it quick? I have to get-"  
  
Remy grinned evilly. "Sorry, Johnny-boy. Remy gotta go take care of somet'in'. You do y'business here. I'll see you at de food court."  
  
"Sure thing, mate."  
  
Remy left the vanity store at a quickened pace. He didn't want to be around when John figured out what was going on.  
  
~*~ *subliminal message*  
  
"I found the ears!" Amanda exclaimed excitedly, holding up three sets of fuzzy kitty ears.  
  
"Great! Like, put them on the pile!" Kitty squealed from beside a pile of various pink and black material.  
  
Peter had been told to sit outside the dressing rooms and let the girls model for him. He really wished he had a camera with him, or at least his sketchbook. Remy was going to be SO jealous!  
  
"Okay! Get ready, Petey! Here we come!" Kitty called from her stall.  
  
Three doors swung open at once, and Wanda, Amanda and Kitty stepped out, dressed in black and pink mini-skirts and shirts that showed off their midriffs. Amanda had a feathery white boa wrapped around her neck. Wanda was wearing a spiked collar and a pair of torn stockings. Kitty had her hair down for once, and it fell to her shoulder blades. Her pink baby-tee had the word 'Josie' studded on the front in white rhinestones. All three of them had fuzzy kitty ears on their heads.  
  
Peter smiled nervously. They looked stunning, but he had no clue who they were supposed to be.  
  
"We're Josie and the Pussy Cats!" Kitty announced in a giggly voice, bouncing around in glee.  
  
Wanda frowned playfully. "It was their idea. If it were up to me, we'd be the mistresses of the Devil."  
  
"Hey! I wanted to be Charlie's Angels!" Amanda said indignantly.  
  
"Same difference." a voice came from the last occupied change room.  
  
"Hey Rogue, why don't you come out of there already? It's been almost half an hour!" Wanda tapped on the door.  
  
"Ah think Ah'll just save this as a surprise."  
  
Everyone outside the change room just shrugged and didn't argue with her (I just want to get this scene over with).  
  
A few minutes later, they were all changed back into their street clothes and paying for their costumes.  
  
~*~ *paranoid?*  
  
"Alright... uh huh... I'll see you tomorrow night... yeah, you too... bye Sarah." Evan hung up the phone and punched the air.  
  
"Who vas that?" Kurt asked, confused. The two boys started walking towards a men's clothing store.  
  
Evan smiled. "That was Sarah. She finally got permission from Calisto to go to the concert with me."  
  
"You're dating a Morlock?!" Kurt exclaimed.  
  
Evan shrugged. "What of it? Auntie-O introduced us. Sarah has sorta the same kinda powers as me. Y'know, bone spikes and stuff. Sarah was really scared when she got her mutation, so Calisto contacted the Institute, wondering is somebody could help her out and... well, I got the job."  
  
Kurt 'Oh'ed. They started looking through a rack of black trench coats. "So vat do you two do?"  
  
"I've been teaching her how to skateboard in the tunnels. She's getting really good too! In a few more weeks, she'll be better than me."  
  
Kurt chuckled. "A match made in heaven." Kurt pulled out a long trench coat made of thick material. "So, what are you dressing up as?"  
  
Evan pulled on one of the coats. "Something easy. Morpheus, from the Matrix."  
  
"You'll have to shave your head, man."  
  
"I'm not taking it THAT far!" he slipped out of the coat again. The sleeves were too short. "How 'bout you?"  
  
"I don't know... Maybe I could be a nun?"  
  
Evan made like he was going to be sick.  
  
Kurt laughed. "No. I think I vill just be myself."  
  
"Blue furry elf?"  
  
"Vith a tail!"  
  
"Awesome!"  
  
~*~ *I want to tell you about the Matrix, Neo*  
  
John glanced curiously at Cindy as she started pulling tubes of lip gloss and random bits of jewelry off the shelves and display racks. She looked over her shoulder and smiled sweetly. Why did he have a sense of impending doom?  
  
"So. What kind of make-up does 'Wanda' use?" she asked.  
  
John shrugged. "I dunno. She wears a lot of red though. It's her favourite colour. I think she likes strawberries too. She always smells like strawberries."  
  
Cindy nodded and grabbed a handful of red containers and walked over to a self housing an elaborate array of bottles. She selected the one that had a picture of a strawberry on the front. She carried the stash over to the counter and motioned for John to come.  
  
He approached the counter innocently and looked down at the pile. "Geeze! I didn't know there was so much stuff! I only wanted to get the earrings..."  
  
"Oh, no! You can't just do it with earrings, sir! You have to get the whole deal, if you want to be successful. Lipgloss, lipstick, bracelets, necklaces, eyeshadow, eyeliner, perfume, body-spray, everything!"  
  
John gawked. He didn't think he had enough money to buy all of this stuff. "Where should I start?"  
  
Cindy smiled. "The lipgloss is always a good place to start. We have several different shades and flavours. Would you like to try some out?"  
  
"Eh?" John picked up a tiny pot and regarded it quizzically. "I don't know what would look good on her-"  
  
Cindy lightly pushed on John's chest, forcing him onto a swivel stool next to the cash register. "Don't worry sir. If it looks good on you, it'll look twice as good on 'her'." she twisted the top off a red container, and the smell of fruit filled John's nose. She rubbed her finger in the waxy substance then moved to put it on his lips.  
  
They felt weird with the gloss on them, and the bit that got in his mouth tasted like candy. John considered it a while. "Alright. I'll take it. But I really just want the studs, and then get out of here.  
  
"Of course. You stay right here, and I'll be right back to help you."  
  
John sat as patiently as he could, twiddling his thumbs and swinging his legs. He looked like a kid stuck in a waiting room without toys.  
  
Cindy came back a moment later holding a device that resembled a small hand gun and a cotton swab. She rubbed the wet swab on John's left ear lobe.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked curiously. Was it customary for people at this store to rub stuff on your ears? No wonder there weren't any customers.  
  
"Now, I need you to hold real still-" she placed the gun over his ear.  
  
"What's that-"  
  
KACHUNG - CLICK!  
  
The scream that followed startled hundreds of customers in that section of the mall. "BLOODY HELL!!" John sped out of Claire's like a bat out of Hades, holding his hand over his throbbing left ear.  
  
~*~ *is it safe?*  
  
"You have, like, really pretty eyes."  
  
Peter jumped at Kitty's sudden exclamation. "Er... Thank you, Katya."  
  
"So I think the navy blue is the best colour to go with. Wow, I totally LOVE shopping for guys!" she threw a shirt into Peter's arms.  
  
He caught it, still wondering what Kitty was planning to do about his costume.  
  
"It's a good thing the Professor gave me all my allowances for, like, the next four months. Plus I'll have to do all of Bobby's chores for the next week, but oh well. This is FUN! OH! This is perfect!" she grabbed a large leather jacket and a white t-shirt. "I'm thinking... Grease!"  
  
Peter looked very lost indeed. He wished there was somebody else there with them. Even John was seeming like a good idea. Then, at least, he wouldn't feel so shy!  
  
"Of course, gelling your hair will be a challenge. The crew-cut looks great, but I might have to get you a wig."  
  
~*~  
  
We interrupt this fanfic for a very random interlude!  
  
Hank McCoy: *runs across screen in his underwear* SHAZAAM!!!  
  
Thank you.  
  
~*~  
Peter shook his head. "I am sure whatever you do, Katya, it will be wonderful."  
  
Kitty suddenly stopped talking. Her mouth just hung open. "I- uh... Thank you, Peter." She was stunned! This was the first time Peter had ever really SAID anything to her! She wanted to squeal. Usually, when she went off and started chattering, people would just tell her to shut up, or ignore her completely. Peter just smiled and complimented her! He was big, strong, built like a Grecian God, and sweeter than any girl could ask for.  
  
He was perfect.  
  
Just a little shy was all. And he was fighting for the icky Dark- Side.  
  
She would have to remedy that.  
  
~*~ *the squirrels*  
  
"Did you just hear someone screaming?"  
  
Remy looked up from a rack of belts to see a flash of orange and blue go past the door. He laughed to himself, thinking that he's going to have to lay low until John's rage cooled off a bit. Yes, what he just pulled was extremely cruel, telling Cindy that 'Wanda' was John's transvestite name. Aw well, John would get over it.  
  
~*~  
  
During John's tirade through the mall, he had found himself in a children's supply store, where he found a rack of black cloaks. Upon further inspection, he had discovered that he had found a large collection of Harry Potter costumes. Despite the pain in his ear, which was slowly subsiding, he was getting excited. He always wanted to dress up as the fictitious British child star. He found the largest cloak with the Gryffindor crest sewn on the lapel, and a can of black hair spray.  
  
"Good evening sir." the happy cashier greeted him as he took his supplies up to the counter. John twitched. The last person to say that to him had punctured a hole in his head. Pushing that horrible memory aside, he pulled out his wallet.  
  
The cashier rung up the total price. "That comes to $35.89, sir." she put everything into a plastic bag and waited for him to give her the money.  
  
John handed her the correct amount and took his receipt in the bag. He was about to leave, when she called him back over. 'Oh shit' he thought.  
  
"Sir, I'm not sure if you read the sign, but we have a last-minute special on Harry Potter costumes. You get a free plastic wand with every purchase over $30."  
  
John looked at the box of plastic wands. He picked one up and weighed it. It was totally hollow inside... Just about the right length and thickness too... He grinned like the Grinch that stole Christmas. "Thanks, sheila!" He walked out of the store with a plan formulating in his devious brain.  
  
Revenge is a meal best served cold.  
  
~*~ *fish is a funny word*  
  
The food court was packed by the time the last of the companions arrived outside the Orange Julius. They had to push three tables together in order to fit everyone.  
  
Remy looked quite proud of himself, although he had only one shopping bag with him. This must've meant he had his pockets full of trinkets he got with his five-finger-discount... and he had a lot of pockets.  
  
Kurt and Amanda were sitting hand in hand, showing each other what they found. Amanda was characterized by joyful exuberance (o.O? This is the LAST time I use my thesaurus to find synonyms for the word 'happy', I swear) when she learned that Kurt would be himself for Hallowe'en. She exclaimed, "Finally, people will see you as I see you!"  
  
Evan was playing with his new sunglasses. He actually found a pair that pinched his nose, instead of having the little arms that went behind his ears.  
  
Rogue was fiddling with one of her gloves. She could feel Remy staring at her again. Yes she liked the attention, but she didn't like the persistence. She just wished Remy would give up on her before he got himself hurt.  
  
Kitty was getting an impromptu art lesson from Peter on a napkin. She had asked him earlier about his interests, and when he told her he was an artist, she became keen on seeing his drawings and maybe having him show her a thing or two on drawing the human figure.  
  
John was leaning back in his seat with his arms crossed, glaring angrily at Remy while Wanda tried to force him to take off the fuzzy earmuffs he was wearing.  
  
When he first came to the table, John had his hood pulled up over his head, making him look like some sort of modern Jedi knight. Wanda immediately pulled it down to reveal the green earmuffs.  
  
"John, take off the earmuffs." she demanded.  
  
"No."  
  
"Take them off, now!"  
  
"No!"  
  
Remy snorted. "What wrong, mon ami? Did y'go into de pet store an' a bird bite off y'ear?"  
  
John snarled. "Yeah right. Like I'd let some stupid bird I've never met before nibble on me ear." he lightly kicked Wanda under the table.  
  
She jumped. She looked over at John, who had a mischievous look on his face. Her eyes narrowed playfully, and she reached over the table and ripped the earmuffs off his head. John tried to grab them back before they were gone, but he was too slow.  
  
A flash of red and gold caught Wanda's eye. She leaned over the table and placed her hand on the side of John's face. He was slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Oh my god..." Kitty gasped. She too grabbed John's face and stared at the shiny thing in his ear.  
  
Rogue and Amanda joined them in the staring party.  
  
Everyone was staring at him.  
  
"..."  
  
John started getting annoyed. "Would you please STOP STARING AT ME?!"  
  
People all throughout the food court stopped talking.  
  
The four girls slowly backed away and sat back down in their seats. Wanda opened her mouth to talk, but was cut-off by Kitty.  
  
"That is, like, so bad-ass!"  
  
########################################################### *pay me*  
  
BAH HAHAHA!!! *points and laughs at Pyro* You have NO idea how much fun that was! *spots the angry Pyro fans* Oh shazbot...  
  
May the Glomp Gods smile upon you!  
  
Bai-Bai! 


	10. ASSHOLE!

Due to the seriousness of this chapter, I didn't write in a Random Interlude. Plus, Taineyah was so traumatized by the last one, she isn't really speaking to me at the moment...  
  
And, since there are more reviewers now, and I'm lazy, I'll only be answering a few of them. I do LOVE no... ADORE and appreciate EVERYONE who reads my stories. Plus, I'd like point out something that struck me as odd...  
  
crazyspaceystracy: I feel the same way about pierced guys, but I'm basing Wanda's personality losely on one of my friends, and she thinks pierced guys are the bees knees. Plus, John strikes me as the type of guy who would get his ear pierced, if he was drunk... or stoned... or clueless as the situation would allow.  
  
Remy's a meannie-poo, but we still love him.  
  
RARR: I'm really glad you like my story, and you want me to continue with it. However, I don't respond well to death threats. "You must die!!" does not encourage me in the least. I'm sorry about John getting tortured in the last chapter. I'm a huge Pyro fan too, and believe me, it wasn't easy. But keep in mind that it was all in good fun. Remy decided to pull a prank on him, and it went too far. I myself only got my ears pierced last September, and it only hurt for a little while, so I know he didn't suffer much.  
  
Besides, if I'm dead, I can't post any more chapters.  
  
General information: I've started drawing fanart for this story. As soon as I can get it scanned in, I'll be doing a mini-contest of sorts. I'm still in the plotting process, so I'll keep you posted.  
  
DISCLAIMER: *reads from a tele-prompter* Amieva is the most awesomest human being on the planet... she owns X-Men Evolu- HEY! This isn't right!  
  
Amieva: READ THE SCRIPT DANGIT!!  
  
#############################################################  
  
"Are you wearing lipgloss?"  
  
John looked down at Wanda, who was leaning against his shoulder. He heard Remy snort from beside him. John's eyes narrowed. "Yeah. I borrowed a bit from Remy."  
  
Remy stopped laughing, and Rogue immediately started.  
  
Wanda shrugged and turned her attention back to the movie. She was extremely comfortable in her position on the crowded couch, even if she was having to snuggle up to St.John. She noted that he had his arm wrapped casually around her, but she didn't do anything to change that. Even if she did find some morbid pleasure in fighting with him, even over the smallest things, now wasn't the time.  
  
Having his arm around her wasn't casual at all for John. He was praising the powers that be that Wanda hadn't tried to tear a strip out of him... yet.  
  
Peter was also fighting his nerves and the urge to go out and jump around like a mad man. Kitty had gotten so freaked out by one part of the horror film, she jumped into his lap and hadn't budged since.  
  
That had been twenty minutes ago.  
  
Luckily, Kitty wasn't that big, and Peter could handle having her cling on him like velcro.  
  
He was starting to lose feeling in his right leg.  
  
Remy managed to inch closer and closer to Rogue without her noticing much. MUCH. She knew what he was up to. If that persistent idiot was so set on getting her, fine! He'll just have to learn from his mistakes - the hard way.  
  
Remy had deliberately rented a horror film for them to watch. He was anticipating a bunch of frightened girls in need of comforting. The plan was working fine for Kurt and Peter. Amanda and Kitty were terrified! John was getting at least some affection from Wanda, even if it was only friendly. But Rogue. Oh no. Rogue was not affected by the gruesome nature of the movie. As a matter of fact, she giggled whenever somebody was dismembered or brutally hacked to death. It was a very subtle giggle, but a giggle nonetheless.  
  
This didn't dissuade the Ragin' Cajun at all. He made a mental note, deciding that the next time he would be watching a movie with Rogue, to make sure it had cute fuzzy animals in it, and see what her reaction would be.  
  
"I don' know what to be more scared of, Chere. De film, or de fact dat y't'ink dis is funny."  
  
"I'd go for the latter, mein Freund. She may be imagining it's you." Kurt said.  
  
Remy frowned at Rogue. "Dat true, Rogue?"  
  
Rogue glanced over at him with a mischievous smirk, "What do YOU think, Swamp Rat?"  
  
Remy shifted uncomfortably. She was playing games with him. Well, that was a start, at least. He liked games. His thoughts went back to the little bag, he had tucked away in his guitar case, from the Novelty Shop. He had surprise in store for his Southern Belle.  
  
Evan was already asleep, having already seen this movie with the New Recruit boys, and he didn't have anyone to cuddle with, which is sad because this is a fluff scene. *audience participation: Awwwww...*  
  
Wanda's eyelids started to feel heavy, and she knew her head was drooping further and further into John's chest. She had to either get up and go to her own room soon, or she might just give in to the sleep gremlins and do a face-plant into John's lap, which wouldn't be good at all.  
  
~*~  
  
All the girls ended up going upstairs to Wanda's room and crashing on her floor. Amanda read through a few of Wanda's Witchcraft books, adding in little stories about her past experience with practicing majik. Since her mother was a priestess back in the day, Amanda had learned a lot about Pagan rituals. Amanda and Wanda laughed together like old friends, even though they hadn't been close, ever.  
  
Kitty fell asleep almost instantly. She brought her favourite stuffed dragon with her. Of course, she was worried that the others might tease her about her companion. Rogue already knew about Lockheed and his importance to the small brunette girl, so she made no comment. Amanda actually brought her own stuffed animal... Well, it was more like a stuffed demon. It was navy-blue and had cobalt hair and a tail. She called it her Bamf-Doll. Wanda thought nothing of it, and actually showed the other girls her witch- bear.  
  
Rogue didn't want to show them the tattered looking hound dog she had in her immediate possession (she's probably one of the angstiest characters in the universe, but everyone needs a warm fuzzy, right?).  
  
The next morning, Rogue was the first one up. She tip-toed through the slumbering bodies of her best friends and very carefully went down the stairs. She was feeling slightly hungry, and decided to see what Wanda had in her kitchen for breakfast.  
  
Approaching the living room, Rogue's ears were assaulted by the sound of six men, snoring excessively.  
  
Kurt was curled up on one of the armchairs, looking as angelic as someone could with pointed ears, a tail, blue skin and fangs. Evan was still where he dropped the night before, on the carpet with a pillow. The Acolytes were all intricately positioned on the large couch. It looked like Remy and Peter had tried to shove John off in their sleep, judging by the way the nutty Australian was hanging precariously off the edge.  
  
Rogue reached into her knapsack pocket and pulled out a Polaroid camera. One click-flash-snap later, she had a photo to put in her scrapbook. It was a project the Professor suggested she try in attempt to keep her personal memories separate from those she absorbed. Besides, when she got famous as lead guitarist in an all mutant band, she could sell her photo-biography and never have to worry about working ever again (our Rogue's an ambitious girl).  
  
An idea crossed her mind. She may never get this opportunity again, and the little voice inside her head (-_- pick one) was screaming 'DO IT!'. She crept closer to Remy's end of the couch and kneeled down next to his sleeping body. She readied her camera, and focussed on him. Her trigger finger pressed the orange button on her camera and snap-flash-click, she was holding a photo of sleeping-Remy. It was going to be, quite possibly, the most sought after picture in the universe, and it was aaaaalllll hers (I KNOW I'm going to get e-mails up the wahzoo for this one. Can you say fan art?).  
  
She chuckled triumphantly and got back to her feet. This picture wasn't going in the book. This was for her 'private collection'. She didn't have a 'private collection', but this was a good start. Rogue started to creep away, but a hand shot out and grabbed her covered wrist. She jumped slightly and tried to pull her arm away, but Remy had an iron grip on her.  
  
"Remy saw de light, so you must be de angel." he murmured with a dazed smile.  
  
"Git yer hands offa me, Swamp Rat." She hoped to God her cheeks weren't as red as she felt at that moment. She didn't know what was worse, staring at the Cajun, or getting caught staring at the Cajun BY the Cajun (that was for Ishandahalf).  
  
"Mein Hinder ist heiss..." Kurt mumbled incoherently from the armchair (HA HA HA! That one's for you, Taineyah!).  
  
Remy finally let go of Rogue after Kurt's declaration. He was still trying to figure out what it meant. Rogue, on the other hand, just shook her head at her step brother. "Ah'm going to go an' git somethin' to eat. Y'all can stay here, all snug and such." she turned on her heel and headed for the kitchen.  
  
Remy got up and stretched, then followed her. Finally, alone time with Rogue!  
  
By the time he walked through the door, Rogue had pulled a box of cereal out of the cupboard, and was searching the drawers for a spoon. Remy sidled up next to her, deliberately having to reach across her back to open the silverware drawer.  
  
Rogue jumped again. She was getting really sick of him sneaking up on her like that, even if she was secretly enjoying the rush it gave her. She grudgingly picked a spoon out of the drawer and turned to go back to her bowl, but Remy wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "Let go of me." she warned.  
  
"Remy not much of a morning person, but y'know Chere, he never felt more awake in his life."  
  
Rogue snuck a glance at the clock. "That's prob'ly 'cause it ain't mornin' no more, sugar. It's almost 1:30."  
  
Remy eased his hold on her and sighed dramatically. "Dat's what I get fo' tryin' t'be romantic."  
  
Rogue smirked. "Better wake the hounds, we only got five hours 'till the concert. Ah'll get started on findin' somethin' for lunch." she pulled away from him, feeling a sudden chill down her spine when she left his warm embrace.  
  
~*~  
  
The lunch dishes were cleaned courtesy of John, Peter, Amanda, Kitty and Wanda, since they didn't have to attend a last minute practice. Weeeeeellll... Peter, Amanda, Kitty and Wanda cleaned the dishes while John put on one of his favourite albums and danced along with the music for their entertainment. That's what he claimed he was doing. All he accomplished by doing so was distracting the clean-up crew and making their job take twice as long as it should have.  
  
Now it was nearly time for them to get their acts together and get ready for a party, but after a game of Asshole (sorry if this offended anyone. It's a card game, also known as Janitor). John was in a state of euphoria because Remy wasn't around, and that meant that HE was now the reining card-shark in the house, and Peter didn't know Asshole from Go- Fish.  
  
He didn't anticipate Kitty being able to kick his butt though. That certainly put a dampener to his mood, but that didn't stop him from being incredibly giddy.  
  
Around 5:00, they decided to break from the games and get ready to go. The house had three bathrooms and a water-closet. By the time all the band members got back, there was slight panic amongst them over who was going to have a hot shower. As it turned out, though, Wanda and Remy had already showered earlier in the day, so they didn't need to get in the way. They only needed to put on their costumes.  
  
Wanda knocked on the bathroom door. She had been waiting for half an hour for her turn. Whoever was in there was certainly taking their sweet time! She really had to brush her teeth!  
  
"Hey! Do you think you could hurry it up in there?! There's eight other people in this house!  
  
A muffled response came from inside.  
  
"Do you mind speaking up? I can't hear you!"  
  
Suddenly, the door swung open and black-haired John stood before her, shirtless, and a very annoyed look on his face. "I said give me a minute, you bloody piker!"  
  
H seemed to have notice who he just yelled at. He gulped.  
  
Wanda's eyes were fixed on this bare chest. "Wha... you... bluh..." she stuttered.  
  
John scratched the back of his head. "I was just... uh... trying to undo Remy's little prank."  
  
Wanda's eyes trailed up his face and over to his left side. The stud was still lodged into his ear, and the flesh all around it looked red and irritated, like he had been tugging at it. "The earring?"  
  
John nodded. "It's giving me a bit of trouble though. I've discovered that you can't pull it out either way, or it hurts. And you can't rip it out, or it hurts even more. And the little sticking out think stabs your finger when you touch it." for effect, he showed her his index finger with the puncture wound.  
  
Wanda reached her hand up and touched it lightly. Her fingers were cold and soothing to the hot throbbing skin. "Are you sure you want to get rid of it?"  
  
He was in too much of a daze to control what came out of his mouth. "Well, that depends. What do you think?"  
  
"I think you should give it a few days, maybe try to get used to it. It really doesn't look that bad on you."  
  
She was only inches away from his face. John tilted his head slightly and slowly moved in closer to her. He saw Wanda's eyes go really wide in shock, then droop again as she leaned in as well.  
  
Then the doorbell rang. The two of them jumped apart, having just missed the grunt of disappointment coming from both of them.  
  
~*~  
  
Kitty being the only one completely in costume answered the door. She was greeted by two 8-year olds and a little toddler. The baby, who was dressed as a cow, was hardly strong enough to hold his bucket up, and fell flat on his butt from the weight. Kitty thought it was the cutest thing in the universe.  
  
The other two, a pirate and a princess, shouted "Trick or Treat!"  
  
Kitty smiled and handed them each a hand full of candy out the bowl by the door. They thanked her, and then helped their baby brother up. Kitty placed some candy into his bucket as well. The toddler giggled and blabbered something. Kitty didn't understand him, and asked the other two what he said.  
  
The pirate blushed. "He thinks you're pretty."  
  
"C'mon, Zachery! Let's go! Mommy told us not to keep her waiting." the princess lifted her baby brother off the ground and pulled them down the steps to the car waiting at the end of the side walk.  
  
Kitty shut the door again and walked back to the living room, where she was helping Peter with the finishing touches of his costume.  
  
John and Wanda had arrived while she was at the door, and were sitting across from each other. Wanda had a stick of make-up out and was drawing on John's forehead. Kitty frowned slightly. Why weren't they together romantically, and why wasn't Wanda in her costume yet?!  
  
"Who was at the door, Katya?" Peter asked.  
  
"Just a few trick-or-treaters. Hey Wanda?"  
  
Wanda stopped drawing and looked up at 'Josie'.  
  
"If we're all going to the concert, who's going to hand out candy to the little kids?"  
  
Wanda frowned. "Dad was supposed to be home by now to hand out the candy, but he called and said he had an emergency at the office and couldn't come and do it. I guess we could just leave the bowl outside and let the kids help themselves."  
  
John was feeling extremely tense at that moment. Having Wanda this close to him, and not being able to do anything was extremely frustrating!  
  
The door bell rang again. Kitty was about to get up to answer it, but John beat her to it. He needed to get away from Wanda before he embarrassed himself in front of her. "You guys stay here, I'll get the door." He pulled on his black cloak and empty frames and ran to the door.  
  
He opened the door, fully expecting to see some wide-eyed children, gawking at seeing Harry Potter in their own home town.  
  
But that wasn't the case.  
  
He came face to face with a wide chest. His eyes trailed up to see Simon smiling down at him. He was wearing a tight black tee-shirt with a red 'W' on it, tight black pants and sunglasses.  
  
"Hey, Ozzy! Is Wanda home?"  
  
John scowled, his happy mood suddenly died. "Aren't you a little old to be trick-or-treating... mate?" the last word had to be forced out.  
  
Simon started laughing, and slapped John on the back. "You're a funny guy! Hey! I almost didn't recognize you with the black hair! Who are you supposed to be, me?"  
  
In his dreams! "No." he answered, trying his hardest not to start ripping his hair out. "I'll go get Wanda..."  
  
He stomped dejectedly back to the living room. 'The Vampire Lestat' (thanks Rayven) was looking into the little mirror, adjusting his teeth. Two out of three of the 'Pussy Cats' were putting on glitter. 'Danny' was combing his fingers through his wig. Nightcrawler was helping 'Morpheus' with his jacket. Wanda was still out of costume, and trying to get Rogue to show off what she was wearing.  
  
"What de matter, homme? Y'look like y'just seen somet'in' die?" 'Lestat' asked.  
  
John looked over at Wanda. "It's for you."  
  
Wanda got up and walked past John to the door, wondering who was possibly at the-  
  
"SIMON!" she gasped, and inwardly slapped her self upside the head. How could she have forgotten about her date with Simon?! "You're early."  
  
"Hey babe!"  
  
"I-I don't even have my costume on yet!" Wanda looked down at her skull and cross-bones tank top and striped red and black pants.  
  
Simon shrugged. "What you're wearing is fine."  
  
Wanda's brow furrowed slightly. "Just give me a minute, alright?"  
  
~*~  
  
John was leaning against the door frame, looking angry, and almost on the verge of tears. As Wanda went past him, now with her kitty ears in hand, he snatched her shoulder. She spun around and faced him.  
  
"What does the 'W' stand for? Wonder Wanker?" he whispered harshley.  
  
Wanda pulled free of him. "John, I'm so sorry. I totally forgot. Simon's taking me to the concert. I meant to tell-"  
  
John crossed his arms and looked down at the floor. "That's alright. Don't go feeling sorry for me. Have fun."  
  
He wasn't even going to fight with her over this? Wanda tried to stifle the feeling of disappointment in her heart and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you guys there."  
  
She met up with Simon at the door, with John watching her closely from the shadows. Simon seemed to have noticed his gaze. He scooped Wanda up in his muscular arms and kissed her forcefully, almost as if he was showing off to John that he had what the little Australian could only hope for.  
  
John's grip on his wand, that he had concealed a barbecue lighter with, tightened.  
  
Wanda wiggled free from Simon, and staggered to his car.  
  
And with that, she was gone.  
  
~*~  
  
All chattering in the living room stopped when John entered the room. He ripped off his cloak and flomped onto the couch.  
  
"John, it be time t'get goin'."  
  
"No thanks, mate. I'll just stay home." he clicked on the television and put his feet up on the coffee table.  
  
Remy ushered everyone out of the room, telling them to go out to the car. He approached John on the couch. "We still got y'ticket."  
  
John only shook his head and motioned for Remy to get his butt out the door.  
  
After the room was empty and silent, save John and the 'spooky' Hallowe'en special meant for losers who couldn't get a date, he mumbled to himself, "Simon took my ticket."  
  
########################################################### SIMON MUST DIE!!!! GAH! *cries* I want John to be happy!  
  
If you hated Simon before, after the next chapter, you are going to LOATHE him! I haven't even got that part written, and I already LOATHE him! Grrrrr......... Die Simon DIE! *gets out a Simon Voo-Doo doll.* stabbity death!  
  
May the Glomp Gods smile upon you!  
  
Bai-Bai! 


	11. Power Surge

I just HAD to write another chapter right away! FWEE HEE HEE! Finally! The moment we've all been waiting for- THE CONCERT! W00T! *does a happy dance*  
  
And for several of you, you can finally stop nagging me about Wanda's powers! YAY! *more joyous dancing*  
  
General information: *bangs head on table* uh bluh bluh bluh duhbluhduh fwee hee hee...  
  
DISCLAIMER: Amieva used two songs' lyrics in this chapter for dramatic effect, although only one of them has really anything to do with the flow of the plot line-  
  
Amieva: I just thought the other one was pretty-  
  
DISCLAIMER: -ahem... *glares at Amieva* She doesn't own either one of the songs, or X-Men Evolu-  
  
Amieva: WOAH NOW! Don't tell them that! I might lose credibility as a fan fiction writer!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Meva, if you owned Evo, then you wouldn't BE a fan fiction writer. This would be considered main-stream.  
  
Amieva: *sigh* I know... A girl can dream... *daydream of Wanda and John frolicking through a field of flaming flowers (16 points for alliteration!) as Simon gets chased around by an army of attack squirrels armed with Deku- sticks*  
  
#############################################################  
  
"Turn left at this corner." Wanda pointed down the street as Simon drove. She tried not to listen to the music playing on the CD player.  
  
DON'T TURN OUT THE LIIIIIIGGHTSSS!  
  
She cringed at the voice of Enrique. It sounded like he got clawed in the gnads by an angry cat (*tugs on her own hair* KILL ME).  
  
Simon's hand turned the wheel clockwise, and his sleek black sports car went right. His head continued to bob up and down to the 'music'.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Wanda shouted, just so she could be heard over the stereo. "I said turn LEFT!"  
  
Simon didn't seem to have heard her. Wanda pushed the stop button. He glanced at her a moment before turning his eyes back onto the road. "Something wrong, babe?"  
  
Wand glowered at him. "The club was in the OTHER direction! Why did you turn right?"  
  
"I decided that we shouldn't go to that concert. It looks really lame. We're going to the dance." he answered simply.  
  
"Lame?! Simon! My friends are playing! They're expecting us to be there!"  
  
Simon scowled from behind his sunglasses. "Wanda. I don't want to be bored all night. You spend a lot of time with your friends anyway! Who's more important? Your friends or your boyfriend?!"  
  
Wanda, who was waiting for her opportunity to cut him off, stopped. He had called himself her boyfriend again. She looked down at her hands. She didn't want to screw things up before they really started. "Fine..."  
  
Simon smiled victoriously. "That's what I thought." (dieeeeee.......)  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh my God! Ah have never been so nervous in my entire life!" Rogue set her white electric guitar down on the stand next to the tattered couch. She fumbled with the buttons of her coat. Her hands were shaking so much, her fingers couldn't do their job properly.  
  
Remy gladly offered to help her with her coat. Together, they got the article of clothing off and everyone was finally able to see Rogue's costume.  
  
She was dressed as a naughty nurse.  
  
Remy got a nosebleed and had to excuse himself to go to the bathroom.  
  
Kurt and Evan spent the next half hour laughing at him.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey, can you guys see Wanda anywhere?" Amanda looked around the dance floor for her new friend.  
  
Kitty, who was perched on Peter's shoulder, did a sweep of the room. "I don't see her, like, anywhere."  
  
"It is possible that she and that man she was with have stopped somewhere for dinner." Peter suggested.  
  
Kitty scowled and bit her lower lip. "I don't like that Simon Williams. I know he's, like, one of the most popular guys in the school, but he's, like, got this bad vibe around him." Peter set her down on the floor.  
  
Amanda nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean. Didn't you guys see the look on that John guy's face when Wanda left? I thought he was going to sink right through the floor!" (Kitty can relate! Oohhh baaaad joke...)  
  
Peter sighed. "I am afraid that my little comrade is quite infatuated with her. Ever since she came home from hospital, John has been much more, what is it you say? Mellowed-out?"  
  
"And I've notice the way she looks at him when she thinks nobody's watching." Kitty added. "AUGH! I just wish whoever is writing this stupid teenage drama will just let those two get together!"  
  
Amanda gawked. "Wow Kitty! I didn't know you could be so philosophical!"  
  
Another wave of guests came into the club. "Like, I guess she gets here when she gets here."  
  
~*~  
  
Random Interlude! Featuring: Meggan, because we love her.  
  
Meggan: Where did that squirrel come from? I wonder if he's hungry... Hello Mr. Squirrel! Would you like to sample one of my homemade bunt cakes? Yes... that's it. Smell it to see if it's good. There you go... Wait! No! Stop running! Come back! I NEED A FRIEND!  
  
~*~  
  
"Fourteen... fifteen... sixteen..." Wanda made a game of counting all the people dressed as Barbie at the dance. What else did she have to do? Simon had wandered off somewhere without saying where or for how long he was going to be gone. She wished that she was at the club with her friends. She wished she could see Rogue's costume. She wished she could hear her friends play their music. She wished she was with John, and laughing at his insane antics.  
  
Simon came back from the refreshment table with a paper cup in hand. Wanda smiled slightly. So he was more considerate than he let off. She reached out to accept the drink, but he raised the cup to his lips and downed the liquid in one gulp. She huffed in annoyance and leaned against the wall with her arms crossed across her chest.  
  
It had been an hour and a half since they got there, and all they did was stand around, listening to crappy music and watch people dance with a sickening vulgarity that would make Britney Spears cry.  
  
"Hey, Wanda?" Simon breathed down her neck. She could smell traces of Vodka on his breath. Great! She was at a crappy school dance, and her date was buzzed.  
  
"What do you want, Simon?"  
  
"Do you wanna get out of here?"  
  
Wanda felt like jumping around in excitement. "I thought you'd NEVER ask!" she grabbed his wrist and pulled him out the nearest exit, not seeing the wink and thumbs-up he gave a bunch of his friends.  
  
~*~  
  
They were just about to start their first set. 'Morpheus', 'Nightcrawler', 'Lestat' and the 'Naughty Nurse' came out on stage and were greeted by excited applause.  
  
Rogue's knees almost gave out on her, but Remy supported her as she lowered the mic-stand. The audience 'awed' at the slight affection they witnessed. Rogue grinned from ear to ear, her mind not registering the previous location of Remy's hand. "HI EVERYONE!" she exclaimed excitedly.  
  
They cheered.  
  
"Thank ya! Let me start off by sayin' that ya'll are AWESOME for bein' here tonight!"  
  
They cheered more.  
  
Rogue scanned the crowd, doing quick math. There were at least 250 people present. "There's a dance goin' on at the highschool, but we all know that anybody who's anybody is RIGHT HERE!"  
  
They almost went crazy.  
  
"Ladies and Gents! Ah present, me and my boys! SOLITAIRE!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Where are we going, Simon?" Wanda followed behind her boyfriend as he led her down the academic hallway.  
  
"It's a surprise. I swear, you're going to love it!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Tell me exactly, what am I supposed to do?  
Now that I have allowed you  
To beat me!!  
Do you think that we could play another game?  
Maybe I could win this time-"  
  
~*~  
  
This was officially the worst night of his life. Things had started off so well, that that jerk had to come in and ruin everything!  
  
Plus, little kids kept on showing up at the door and interrupting his bad mood. He eventually hollered at the last gang of kids and told them to shove off. He guessed they passed the message on to everyone else. There hadn't been anyone at the door since.  
  
John flicked his wand-lighter on and off sporadically and watched as the flame got smaller and smaller every time he did it. He was running out of fluid... He needed to use what little he had left to get revenge on Remy.  
  
His trench coat was hanging in the hall.  
  
Remy wasn't home.  
  
Perfect!  
  
~*~  
  
The room was pitch black until a bright light flashed on, and Wanda had to squint before she got a headache. There were large machines and pipes everywhere. It was extremely warm in this room. Wanda took off her jacket because of the heat.  
  
Simon led her to a blanket on the floor. He sat down and patted the spot next to him. Wanda followed suit, setting her jacket beside her.  
  
"Why are we in the Boiler Room?"  
  
Simon cut her off by pressing his lips against hers. She didn't have time to respond before he stuck his tongue down her throat.  
  
~*~  
  
Meggan: COME BACK MR. SQUIRREL!  
  
~*~  
  
A small girl, wearing many layers of clothing, approached Kitty, Amanda and Peter. She tugged at Kitty's sleeve, making her jump. Kitty faced the little girl and gasped.  
  
She had a very pale face, even more so that Rogue, and very thin fingers. She looked like she had been shoved in a cupboard and starved for a few weeks. "Excuse me, are you X-Men?" she asked in a quiet voice.  
  
Kitty calmed herself. "Yea, I am! Who are you?"  
  
"Evan told me to find X-Men and wait for him with them. My name's Sarah."  
  
"OH! You're the Morlock girl he's told us about! My name's Kitty! And this is Peter, and Amanda."  
  
Sarah was exceedingly relieved that she had found friends.  
  
~*~  
  
"We're living in desperate times  
These are desperate times my dear  
There's no way out of here  
There's no way out I fear  
  
I've been holding back all of my tears  
Just look don't push  
Or don't shove  
Like a time bomb ticking away  
I'm might blow up somebody  
  
Don't push  
Don't shove  
You better watch what you do  
  
When my back's to the wall  
I might try anything at all  
When my back's to the wall  
I might try anything at all  
  
~*~  
  
She felt his hand start to pull her shirt up her back. Wanda tried to give him the idea by shoving on his chest lightly. That didn't stop the hormone driven male. He continued to fiddle with her clothing, along with keeping his mouth over hers.  
  
Wanda started to feel slightly panicked when she realized she wasn't able to get her message across. She wanted him to stop! But he just wouldn't give up!  
  
He started unhooking her bra. That's when something inside of her finally snapped. Wanda shoved one more time on his chest, and with some sort of freakish force, he was thrown into the wall.  
  
She gasped, still holding her hand out and breathing heavily. Simon fell to the floor again. He was staring at her in confusion and rage.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" he stomped back to the blanket.  
  
Wanda shrieked. "DON'T TOUCH ME!!" one of the pipes burst and started flailing about like a snake, spraying water everywhere. She stood, taking her jacket with her. She dodged Simon's arms as he tried to get hold of her. He backed her into the door. She tried opening it, but the knob wouldn't budge.  
  
"It's locked!" he snarled with a frightening grin on his face. He grabbed her wrist. "You must be a mutant FREAK!"  
  
She was losing feeling in her captured hand. The door HAD to open! She HAD to get away!  
  
The door blasted away and left an escape for Wanda. She tried to pull her arm free of his grasp, but he was a lot stronger than she was. Wanda did the only thing that instinct told her to do. She kicked him in the groin.  
  
Simon dropped her immediately and started cursing. "You BITCH!"  
  
~*~  
  
Rogue followed Remy backstage during their break. They had played a great set, the audience was riveted, and Remy told her he had a surprise for her.  
  
She came around the corner and found Remy standing next to his guitar case looking very proud of himself indeed.  
  
"Alright, Cajun. Y'got my attention. Where's this big surprise y'said y'had for me?" she asked skeptically.  
  
Remy took a step closer to her. "Right here, Chere."  
  
Before she could think, Remy had Rogue in his arms and was kissing her lightly on the lip... Nothing happened!  
  
What was the deal?! Had Rogue suddenly gotten control over her powers? Had Remy's powers evolved to the point where he could touch her without being harmed? Had she been wearing some sort of magical jewelry or inhibitor collar that nullified her powers?  
  
Is this a typical romy fic?  
  
No?  
  
I didn't think so either.  
  
Rogue pulled away from his sleek lips and gaped at him. "What was that, Remy?! What did you do?!"  
  
Remy rubbed his lips, then peeled them off. "A li'l somet'in' Remy find while shoppin'. Rubber lips."  
  
Rogue glared at him, but even that didn't last long.  
  
"Remy work on it, but dis be a good start, non?"  
  
Rogue hugged him, careful not to come into skin-to-skin contact. "What am Ah goin' to do with you, Remy Lebeau?"  
  
"Well, I had a list, but I left it in my other pants."  
  
~*~  
  
Run. That's all she had been doing for the past twenty minutes. Wanda's legs ached from the strain she was causing them. She ignored the kids she almost trounced. She ignored the angry motorists that honked at her as she jay-walked. She couldn't ignore what kept on replaying in her head. She had never been more terrified in her life.  
  
Finally, her house came into view. Wanda raced up the front steps and forced herself through the door, blocking out the pain in her shoulder from slamming into the solid wood.  
  
She rushed past the living room door, not noticing the pair of blue eyes watching her. She stumbled and pushed her way upstairs to her room.  
  
~*~  
  
"WANDA?!?!" John threw down Remy's scorched coat and raced up the stairs to investigate the cause of her screaming. He knocked over more than a few of the potted plants in the hall. He finally reached her bedroom door. He could hear her cries along with loud crashes. He jimmied the doorknob, it was locked. He pounded his fists frantically on her door, "WANDA!"  
  
Another crash came from inside, this time whatever it was hit the door. John couldn't stand it any more. He threw his shoulder into the barrier. He winced in pain as he repeatedly slammed his body against the door, until the latch finally snapped off, and the door swung open.  
  
His eyes did a sweep of the large-ish bedroom. There were objects, broken or otherwise, scattered all over the floor. He heard a whimper coming from the other side of the room. He spun around to find Wanda curled into a fetal position, next her desk. "Wanda!"  
  
She didn't look at him. She didn't even acknowledge his presence. John crouched down next to her and tentatively placed a hand on her shoulder. She was shaking violently, and her eyes were wide from shock. John started to pull away when she suddenly flinched. Finally, she lifted her head and locked her eyes with his.  
  
"Wanda?" he scooted in closer. He was sure to move slowly so as to not frighten her any more.  
  
She choked on a lump in her throat, and fell into him. She clutched onto his shirt with a vice-like death grip, then proceeded to cry, her face buried in his chest.  
  
John cautiously wrapped his arms around her body, and pulled her onto his lap. He had to lean his back against the wall. "Shush..." he soothed as best he could. This sort of situation was quite uncomfortable for the usually cheerful Aussie. "What happened?"  
  
"Get away from me!" she cried into his chest, feebly pushing against his hold.  
  
"And miss out on this opportunity to get in touch with my feminine side? Not a chance, love. Besides, you're the one who grabbed me first."  
  
"Get away from me..." she choked again, trembling. "I don't want to hurt you..."  
  
John was taken aback. "What are you on about? How could you hurt me?"  
  
"I'm a freak..." she looked up, past John, as if she was staring at the wall behind him. The look in her eyes scared him. She turned her head in the direction of her dresser and reached out her quivering hand. Suddenly, to John surprise, a shot of cerulean light shot out of her outstretched fingers and hit the armoire. All of the drawers burst out, spilling articles of clothing all over the floor, and the main body was lifted off the ground and floated over her bed, until it crashed into her mattress.  
  
John gulped, wide-eyed. "So, I guess you caused all of this mess on the floor... Well that's all right! We'll get this all cleaned up-"  
  
"Aren't you afraid?" Wanda was scowling at him, almost daring him to answer her question.  
  
"No." John took out his wand-lighter and lit it.  
  
Wanda watched him cautiously, but that changed to wonder when the flame hopped into John's hand and started bouncing up and down like a rubber-ball. Then the flame grew to almost five times its size and started to take on the shape of a fiery-rose. Wanda reached out her hand, wanting to touch it, when John willed it to extinguish before she could singe her fingers.  
  
She lowered her hand again. She had stopped shaking, and it looked like her tears hand come to a pause. "Help me-" Wanda wrapped her arms tightly around John's waist. He pulled her closer to himself. He gently kissed the top of her head then smoothed her hair down. She relaxed some as a tense sigh escaped her throat.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere."  
  
###########################################################  
  
HA HA! FINALLY! JONDA GOODNESS!  
  
May the Glomp Gods smile upon you!  
  
Bai-Bai! 


	12. Flaming Temper

YAY! It's a super long chapter that I am exceedingly proud of because it's AAAALLLLLLLL jonda goodness! That's right, not only do we get to see Simon get his just desserts, we also get to see love bloom between two young hearts! *audience bonks Amieva over the head for getting sappy and stupid*  
  
I love how I've gotten so many wonderful reviews from you people! Fear not, even if this could possibly be the end of this story, I still have another card up my sleeve. This chapter IS, however, probably the third or fourth last one. More than likely third...  
  
I AM writing a sequel. I would give a synopsis of what I have planned so far, but that would ruin the end of this story, and I think people would get mad at me if I did that...  
  
Sparkie the Watering-Can: BAH HAHAHAAA! YES! My story title is causing mayhem! Fwee hee hee! Maybe I should name the sequel DUCK! So you can shout 'DUCK' at random times and enjoy the hilarity that ensues!  
  
I'm not titling the sequel 'Duck'. But feel free to shout 'duck' at random times anyway. This is my gift to you.  
  
Happy St. Patricks day everyone! I'm not Irish!  
  
General information: I want fan art submissions, if you have any or feel like making any. Send them to amieva_terragorn@hotmail.com ! As soon as I can get my grubby paws on a scanner, I'll be giddy with all the fan art I have. -_- I need a scanner...  
  
DISCLAIMER: Amieva officially appologizes to any of you potential Wonder Man fans who have been influenced by her hatred toward him.  
  
Amieva: And if you are a Wonder Man fan: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?! Go back while you still can! Run little chilluns!  
  
DISCLAIMER: She also appologizes for the obscene language and the mention of the horizontal-nasty in this chapter as well.  
  
Amieva: *blush*... And I also have to appologize for all the hell I've been putting John through *cries* I really do love him! Don't worry, after this chapter, John will be SUPREMO AWESOME! This chapter will be like the turning point in his life where everything suddenly becomes wonderful.  
  
I couldn't just have John and Wanda get together and have that be IT. If they weren't central in this story, I would've had them married and expecting their third child by now. THAT'S HOW OBSESSED I AM!!! Believe me, if this were romy central, it would've been Rogue and Gambit torture. If it was Kiotr, it would've been Peter and Kitty torture. HELL! If it was anything it would be first-party and second-party torture! I'm just evil I guess.  
  
Now that John and Wanda are getting their acts together, the jondaness WILL be gratuitous.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
#############################################################  
  
"GOOD MORNING BAYVILLE! It's Sunday, and we're starting off November with some SNOW; can you believe it!-"  
  
"Shut up!" John's fist slammed on the snooze button of the already smashed radio-alarm. He rubbed his face lethargically and tried to lift himself into a sitting position. Something was weighing down his chest.  
  
Wanda.  
  
She was curled up on top of him, sleepy peacefully. His other arm was trapped around her. He didn't dare move. They must've fallen asleep on her bedroom floor together. John thoughts drifted from the innocent to the very tongue-in-cheek. He wondered if there would ever be a time where he would wake up with her on top of him under different circumstances.  
  
All those thoughts were pushed aside as Wanda stirred slightly, only to resettle herself and drift off again. Who could blame her? The girl was exhausted! She had cried herself to sleep the night before, after finding out she had super powers, and god knows what she had to endure on her night with Simon Williams. John wondered if maybe he could wake her up gently, just so he could free his arm and get the circulation going in it again.  
  
"Wanda..." he whispered.  
  
She grumbled, but continued to sleep.  
  
He shook her slightly. "Wanda."  
  
"I want... you... stay..." she mumbled almost incoherently.  
  
John stiffened at her words. Did she really mean that? Or was she dreaming? "Wanda, luv. I really need to go to the dunny."  
  
"Forever... stay with... me..."  
  
John choked. She MUST be dreaming... "That's a long time, luv. I'd do it for you too, but I really need to get out of here b'fore your dad gets home. He'd kill me if he found us like this..."  
  
She didn't respond, but her breathing remained slow and relaxed. Despite her dark clothing, and dark make-up, she looked like a sleeping angel. John just wanted to kiss the hell out of her and tell her how crazy he was getting because he couldn't. He wanted to give up his service to Magneto and take her away on an adventure. More than anything, he wanted to tell her how much he needed her, and have her say it back to him with the same sincerity that he felt. But that would never happen. Not for him. He was way too shy when it came to making the first move. Besides, who would fall in love with a psychopath?  
  
"You are the most beautiful creature on this planet." he whispered, hoping against hope she was so out of it, she couldn't hear him. Of course, deep down, he wished she could.  
  
She snuggled her face closer to his. This was torture!  
  
"It's probably just as well you can't hear me, because I know you could never feel the same way. I don't know if it's real, or if it's just my raging hormones, but-"  
  
Wanda's hold on him tightened as she let out a contented sigh.  
  
John smoothed down her hair and smiled. "I'll shut up now and let you sleep." He lifted her up carefully, as to no wake her, and carried her to her bed. He set her down on the side that wasn't covered in smashed armoire and pulled her blankets up to her chin.  
  
~*~  
  
"I love you, my princess..."  
  
Wanda sighed contentedly as her red-haired prince lifted her onto his flaming stallion and kissed her passionately. They rode away amongst the clouds, into the sunrise.  
  
~*~  
  
John bounded down the stairs to the kitchen for some breakfast. He thought about having some vegemite on toast, but then he remembered that he had handed out the last of his stores to the trick-or-treaters. It was probably just as well too; Wanda hated the smell of vegemite.  
  
"Good morning, Pyro."  
  
John jumped at the voice of his employer. Magneto was home?! "Euh... G'day boss! Do you have anotha mission for me?" he gulped.  
  
Eric smiled. Did he know?! Did he see John in Wanda's room?! Was he going to dismember him and throw his pieces into a massive shark tank and laugh as he got eaten?! Was John overreacting?  
  
Yes.  
  
"I've received a phone call from Principal Kelly this morning. Apparently, there was some damage done to the school last night, during a dance. Would you know anything about it?"  
  
John hoped his knees weren't knocking. He shook his head.  
  
"Well. One of the main pipes in the boiler room was disconnected, and now the school has been flooded." (this actually kinda happened at my highschool) Eric took a sip of his coffee. "That sounds like the kind of mayhem you would cause. I was just wondering if you were involved."  
  
Again, John shook his head. "I'm afraid not, sir. I was here last night."  
  
Eric 'humph'ed. "Curious... Colossus wouldn't do such a thing... I wouldn't put it past Gambit, but he was at that show last night..."  
  
Eric suddenly looked like a mental freight train of realization hit him. "What about Wanda?!"  
  
John hesitated. He knew that if he told Magneto that his daughter rediscovered her powers, then the Master of Magnetism would start wondering how it happened, and probably assume that Pyro had something to do with it. And when Magneto has an assumption, there's little anyone can do about it. John was a dead man.  
  
How did Wanda's powers resurface anyway? She had been so freaked out by them, she didn't say anything about what happened. More than likely, Simon had something to do with it. John didn't care if that was the truth or not, but he just hated that jerk so much, he was willing to pin anything on him. Of course, he wouldn't ask Wanda. She would just get upset again, or even start yelling at him, and he only just got back on her good side.  
  
"Acolyte! Pay attention when I am addressing you!"  
  
John's attention snapped back to his boss. It irked him how Magneto didn't have the decency to call him by his real name, but I guess there's just no arguing with one of the most dangerous men in the universe. "Sorry sir..."  
  
"Was Wanda at the school last night?"  
  
John considered his question for a while. "As far as I could tell, she went to the club with the others."  
  
"Hmm... I will have to look further into this. Until then, Pyro, it is your job to watch Wanda very closely. Don't let her out of your sight."  
  
(Oh god! Magneto didn't have any idea what he just did.)  
  
"I-but-"  
  
His senior got up and left the kitchen.  
  
"Oh boy..."  
  
~*~  
  
"John, I'm pretty sure I can get to my own locker just fine without an escort." Wanda sighed. It was Tuesday morning, and they finally opened the school again after having to clean up the flood.  
  
"Sorry, doll, y'dad's orders."  
  
Wanda groaned irritably. "I don't know what you guys talked about, John, but I don't think 'follow her around all the time and piss her off' came up in the conversation!"  
  
A random student, who shall remain nameless due to laziness, stomped down the hall and knocked into Wanda. "Move it, freak!" he snarled as he kept on walking.  
  
John's eyes flashed dangerously. He was about to teach that guy a thing or two when Wanda grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back. "Don't." she warned. He released an angry snort and followed her to her locker. "I don't get it, John. That's the fourth person to call me that today! And first period hasn't even started yet!!" she angrily swung her locker door open and started stuffing her bag into it.  
  
John's face scrunched up. "Wanda..."  
  
"What?!" she snapped.  
  
"What happened... y'know... Hallowe'en?"  
  
She stopped her violent assault on her bag and let out a deep breath. "I'd rather not talk about it, John."  
  
The bell rang. Wanda had to get to her Physics class, and John had to go to his History class, in other words, his nap.  
  
Before they parted ways, John thought he heard Wanda mutter something under her breath.  
  
"I didn't want it... He wouldn't stop... I had to stop him."  
  
She ran off down the hall.  
  
~*~  
  
I'm not going to get away with not putting at least ONE of these in. At the request of Undying Immortal and with the guidance of crazyspaceystracey-  
  
Logan: *dressed in a lounge singer's gown with sequins and feathers*  
All the little chickies in my pen  
Say that I'm the biggest mother...  
Hen-  
  
Magneto: WAIT! I already sang that one! You have to find your own song!!!  
  
Logan: I hate you Magneto!!! *lifts his skirt and chases him around the stage while everyone hoots and cat calls*  
  
Forge: j00t! Nice legs!  
  
Logan: You're next, Gizmo!  
  
Meggan: SQUIRRELS!!!  
  
~*~  
  
Gym class ended. John sat alone, tying his shoelaces, in the corner of the change room, keeping to his own business. He glanced upwards once when he heard the door open and a bunch of guffawing from a rabble of large teenage boys.  
  
Whatever they had to say didn't matter. He'd rather listen to American Pop-music than those dimwits. That's what he thought, until he caught a phrase or two by accident.  
  
"She's such a slut, dude! I mean, she's not even a good looking slut either! Geeze, you see the way she dresses. She's like the Nightmare Before Christmas!"  
  
They had better not be talking about who he thought they were talking about.  
  
"I know, man. Williams is more of a man than any of us. He actually had to fight her off when she came begging him for sex."  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"That's what he told me."  
  
"What did she do?"  
  
"I dunno. I guess she got real violent. Oh get this! I don't know for sure, but word is, she's a mutant. People have been saying she's the one that flooded the school on Hallowe'en."  
  
His mind started repeating what Wanda had said earlier: "I didn't want it... He wouldn't stop... I had to stop him..."  
  
John snarled. He quickly put two and two together, and got 'Wanker's a dead man!'. He was the reason Wanda's powers resurfaced. He was the reason she had been miserable for the past few days. Now that bastard was going around the school, ruining Wanda's reputation, and getting even more popular for it. Scum like that didn't deserve to walk. However, Simon wasn't in the room. John stood, a dark shadow looming over him, and slung his bag over his shoulder. Without acknowledging the other guys in the room, he stormed out the door.  
  
He was out for blood.  
  
~*~  
  
Computer's class had been an absolute nightmare for Wanda. She eventually had to close her e-mail account because of all the nasty messages she was getting every few seconds.  
  
She had gotten so angry at one point, she just grabbed all of her books, told Kitty she was leaving, and stormed out of the room, ignoring the taunts most of the rest of the class were shouting.  
  
Physics hadn't been much better, but at least the teacher of that class was a firm believer of equal rights for Mutants and Humans alike. He gladly distributed detentions to anyone who even so much as muttered something inappropriately about Wanda.  
  
She spent the rest of second period in the library, in the independent study section, crying, and berating herself for letting them get to her.  
  
The lunch bell rang, and Wanda was asked to leave the library. She grudgingly went to the girls washroom to try to calm her heated cheeks, and fix her eyeliner. She knew it must've streaked horrendously because of her tears.  
  
Upon pushing open the door of the ladies' room, Wanda caught a snippit of a group of girls' conversation.  
  
"I heard she looks like a vampire, and likes to drink blood."  
  
Good God! This was getting ridiculous! She pretended to ignore them and stepped over to the mirror to inspect the damage.  
  
The group of Sophomore girls hushed instantly. Wanda could feel their eyes on the back of her head. That and she could see them staring at her in the mirror. One of the bolder ones mouthed 'I think that's her!'.  
  
One of them tugged at the neck of her turtleneck sweater, pulling it up higher.  
  
Wanda dampened a paper towel in the sink and started to clean the black streaks off her face.  
  
One of the girls cleared her throat. Wanda stopped her cleaning and glared at the girl's reflection. "What?!" she snapped irritably.  
  
"Uhm... are you... uh-"  
  
"- The Bride of Dracula?!" she rounded on them. "Yeah! That's me! I'm the blood-sucking, depraved virgin-killer that you've all been hearing about! Now that you've all seen the Devil Incarnate, leave her the fuck alone!"  
  
They all fled the washroom in a panic.  
  
~*~  
  
John abandoned his bag in his locker and stalked through the halls with a crazed look on his face. He hadn't a clue where to find Simon, but that didn't matter. Just find the biggest group of idiots and ask them to take him to their leader.  
  
The football team was gathered in the corner of the cafeteria.  
  
He had found his idiots.  
  
John practically pranced over to their table and tapped the largest one, Clubber, on the shoulder.  
  
He turned his face up to John, still chewing on his burger. "Hey, it's the little funny man!"  
  
John gave him a very toothy grin. "Hey, mate! I was wonderin' if maybe you could do me a favour."  
  
"M'kay." he finally swallowed his mouthful of food, only to take another bite.  
  
"Brilliant! Do you know where I could find Simon Williams?" he asked with a phoney sweetness that would've put Cindy from Claire's to shame.  
  
Clubber smiled dumbly. He really was a nice guy, as long as you didn't insult his mother. "Yeah! He's probably in the parking lot, showin' off his new stereo system he bought with the money we gave him from winning the bet."  
  
John's eye twitched. "Bet?"  
  
"Yeah. We said we'd give him $300 if he got into Wanda Lehnsherr's pants on Hallowe'en. Huh huh huh. It was his idea too... Simon's cool."  
  
John's rage flared up again, this time it burned hotter than the firey passion of a thousand flaming suns. His eye started twitching uncontrollably as he tried to put on a straight face. "Thanks, mate." he patted Clubber on the shoulder as he turned to walk away. He said through gritted teeth, "You're a real pal."  
  
It was like all conscious thought ceased from that moment on. John was suddenly finding himself in the parking lot, his feet carrying him toward Simon's black sports car.  
  
Wonder Wanker was right where Clubber had hypothesized ('Clubber' and 'hypothesized' do NOT fit in the same sentence). A pack of females were gathered around the sleek vehicle, listening intently to whatever shit Simon was spewing for their entertainment. John clenched his fists and pushed his way through the harem of giggling girls to the center of attention.  
  
Simon smiled to him.  
  
That arrogant bastard...  
  
"Hey, Ozzy! What's up, little buddy?!"  
  
It would be a shame to ruin the car's beautiful paint job. Simon would get angry if John damaged his car.  
  
But did John care?  
  
No?  
  
I didn't think so either.  
  
John grabbed the front of Simon's jacket, his mind not registering that Simon was A LOT bigger than him, and slammed him into the hood of his car, putting a huge dent in it.  
  
As far as size advantage went, John was screwed. Simon was also the captain of the wrestling team. That was two factors against John.  
  
He didn't stand a chance. (And for the sake of me not crying, I'm going to skip ahead and not write the fight scene.)  
  
~*~  
  
A pack of teenagers pushed past Wanda. She was expecting them to start taunting her again, but they ignored her completely. They were excited about something frivolous event going on outside. She wouldn't bother.  
  
She distinctly heard someone shout 'FIGHT' dramatically.  
  
"Stupid freshmen..." she grumbled. "They think high school is all about being big and tough... deluded fools."  
  
She went down to the cafeteria, only to find it mostly deserted. Everyone was gone except for the Audio Visual nerds and the Special Ed. Students. "They're all outside." she mumbled. She turned around and stalked back to her locker to get her things for Drama before the after-lunch-rush.  
  
~*~  
  
Simon threw another punch and landed it on John already bloody face. The pain didn't bother him much. John just wanted to hurt Simon as much as he had hurt Wanda. John fell to the snowy pavement of the parking lot and found himself unable to get up again without twisting his ankle painfully.  
  
Thinking that the fight was over, the crowd dispersed and left the two scrappers alone. That, and they had to get to their next classes.  
  
John scooted himself over so he was leaning against the wheel of a nearby car.  
  
"I don't know..." Simon panted, cracking his knuckles "what the hell you were thinking, Oz! You know better than pick a fight with a guy who could kick your ass seven ways from Sunday! What are you, stoned?!"  
  
"Don't fucking call me that anymore, you jackass." John spat out a glob of blood and saliva that gathered in his mouth. "I want to know why you're doing this to an innocent girl!" he snarled.  
  
Simon stopped to think. "Are you talking about the Lehnsherr chick?" he smirked. Then he started to snicker. That evolved into full blown laughter. "Don't tell me you're sweet on her! Geeze, little man. You have weird taste."  
  
John swallowed hard and glared daggers at Simon.  
  
Simon continued to talk. "They challenged me. I picked my challenge, and saw it through. How the hell was I supposed to know the bitch was a mutie. She deserves what she gets."  
  
John really wished he could throttle him!  
  
His luck changed suddenly. Simon pulled a cigarette out of his jacket pocket and popped it into his mouth.  
  
John giggled in anticipation. "Y'know, smokin' ain't good for an athlete."  
  
Simon got out his lighter and glared down at the pathetic bloody Australian. "Don't make me beat you again, Oz."  
  
"You know all of those dangerous mutants you hear about on the news?- "  
  
Simon lit the cigarette.  
  
"-I'm the worst one!"  
  
~*~  
  
Wanda put her head down on her desk when English class began. Rogue wasn't at school for some unknown reason, so she didn't have anyone to talk to in the afternoon.  
  
She was utterly relieved when she found out that Simon wasn't in Drama, even if she did excuse herself early.  
  
Mrs. Scobles walked up and down the rows doing attendance. "Abernathay!"  
  
A scrawny boy with long brown hair and glasses answered, "Here!"  
  
"Albright!"  
  
A pale girl with platinum blonde hair lifted her hand quietly.  
  
"Allerdyce!"  
  
No answer came.  
  
"Allerdyce!"  
  
Again, the room was silent. The teacher muttered "absent" and ticked off the square next to his name. Wanda looked up from her desk and turned to the empty place at the far end of the classroom. Where was John? Come to think of it, Wanda hadn't seen neither hide nor hair of him since before homeroom. What had happened to him following her around all day?  
  
He probably heard the rumours that were being spread, got disgusted with her, and went home to regret ever meeting her.  
  
For some reason, that thought hurt her more than what Simon had done to her.  
  
Mrs. Scobles' lecture on Shakespeare's sonnet XXX began, and Wanda tuned her out. She amused herself with doodling on her notes until the PA system buzzed and the office lady's nasal voice came on over head.  
  
"Mrs. Scobles."  
  
The irate teacher glowered from the disturbance. "Yes?" she answered bitterly.  
  
"Is Wanda Lehnsherr in class?"  
  
She looked Wanda straight in the eye as if to say 'It'd better be important, brat!'. "Yes she is."  
  
"Could she please come down to the office immediately, and bring her things with her?"  
  
Wanda was startled. What was going on? Was she getting into trouble?  
  
"Get going, Miss. Lehnsherr. Don't disrupt my lesson again."  
  
Wanda glared at Mrs. Scobles and made her exit.  
  
~*~  
  
Magneto: Human hater, supreme mutant terrorist , feared villain.  
  
Eric Lehnsherr: Successful business man, charismatic leader, concerned father.  
  
Eric stood outside the Principal's office, waiting for his daughter to arrive so that he could have a parent-teacher meeting with Kelly.  
  
When Wanda turned into the room, Eric looked up and faced her. His face was blank and emotionless. She became nervous. She couldn't see his eyes because he was wearing his fedora, and it was blocking the light.  
  
He motioned for her to follow him into the office.  
  
Kelly was seated at his desk, his hands folded on top a couple of record folders. There was another chair pulled up next to his desk and two more across from it.  
  
John was hunched over in the chair next to Kelly. He looked up to see Wanda and Eric enter the room and sit down in the leather arm chairs. He smiled weakly when Wanda glanced at him.  
  
She did a double-take. His face was cut and bruised. A large black eye was forming on his left side. Her heart wrenched at the sight of him. What happened to him? She dropped her things onto the floor. She was about to get up and go to him, but her father blocked her path with his arm.  
  
"Sit, Wanda."  
  
She willfully obeyed his command, but she didn't stop looking at John.  
  
John looked down at the floor in shame. He knew he was screwed now, but MAN did it feel good!  
  
"Thank you for coming to see me, Mr. Lehnsherr. I'm sure you must be wondering why I've called you here." Kelly pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and stared down Eric.  
  
Eric, the ever charismatic man he is, smiled knowingly and took off his fedora. "You wish to discuss the misconduct of these two young adults that are currently under my care."  
  
"Mr. Allerdyce was caught fighting another student during lunch today."  
  
John snorted. Wanda stared at him in disbelief. Was that what happened to Simon? There was no way John would've been able to... unless-  
  
"Mr. Williams was taken to Baville General Hospital for second degree burns."  
  
That explained everything.  
  
"All I did was burn off a bit of hair-"  
  
"Mr. Williams is completely BALD!"  
  
John didn't retort. He looked almost proud of himself.  
  
"I understand your concern, Mr. Kelly, but I don't understand what this has to do with Wanda." Eric said calmly, glaring at John.  
  
"I spoke briefly with Simon Williams before he was taken away. He tells me that your daughter is a..." he seemed disgusted by the words about to leave his mouth, "Your daughter is a mutant."  
  
Eric clenched his fist. "Is that so..." he breathed.  
  
Kelly opened the files laying on his desk. One contained a photo of Wanda, the other, a photo of John. "I'm not sure you are aware of the protocol of this school, Mr. Lehnsherr. But when a mutant child is enrolled in this educational establishment, they MUST be represented by an institution. Since Xavier's School for the... Gifted is the only one on this side of the country, that means they must be residents of his institute. This is for the protection of the normal students. We can't be responsible for the actions of renegade mutants."  
  
"Renegade mutants?!" John jumped up to his feet, wincing from putting pressure on his twisted ankle. "What about all those flat-scan assholes you've got running around free, huh?!"  
  
"St.John!" Eric warned. "Sit down!"  
  
John gulped at took his seat again.  
  
Kelly took off his glasses and glared at his guests. "Mr. Allerdyce and Miss. Lehnsherr aren't even listed as mutants in their enrollment forms."  
  
"Why should that even matt-"  
  
"St.John!"  
  
"Sorry, sir."  
  
Eric unclenched his fist. "I'm afraid I was unaware of Wanda's mutation when I filled out the registration. As for St.John, I didn't think he would be much of a threat to your... normal students, as long as he wasn't given a Bunsen-burner."  
  
Kelly didn't think that was very funny. "Given the information I have, Mr. Lehnsherr, I'm afraid I can't accept having these two in my school. As of today, they are expelled from Bayville High, indefinitely."  
  
Wanda gasped. She was getting kicked out?! For being a mutant?! How was that fair?! "Principal Kelly! I don't understand-"  
  
"Go clean out your lockers, hand in any text books you have, and go home." He put his glasses back on and stood to put away their records. "Good day!"  
  
~*~  
  
"I have to go to another meeting. You two go home." Eric snarled as he climbed into this red and purple convertible, leaving Wanda and John in the parking lot next to John's JEEP. He rolled down the window and shouted, "And get yourself cleaned up, St.John! I don't want to find blood on the floor when I get home!"  
  
They watched him drive off. Wanda spun around and kicked the rear tire of John's car. "I don't believe this! John, what were you thinking?! Simon's twice your size! He could've crippled you! Or WORSE!"  
  
John poked at his bruised eye. "This is the thanks I get for defendin' your honour?"  
  
"Defending my- John stop poking that, it'll get worse!" she pulled his finger away from his face. He glanced at her sideways. "What do you mean, defending my honour?"  
  
John's stare turned into an angry glare. "I know what he did to you, Wanda. I'm not stupid. I figured it out." he pulled his hand away from her. "What I don't get is, why were you protecting him?! He violated you!"  
  
Wanda fought off the tears forming in her eyes. She had already cried enough today, she wasn't going to break down in front of HIM! "I wasn't trying to protect him! I was afraid-"  
  
"Afraid?! Afraid of what?! Afraid that he wouldn't ask you out again?! Is that it?! There's a word for that y'know, Wanda. It's called being a 'masochist'!"  
  
"I wasn't afraid of THAT you DUMBASS!" she shrieked. "I couldn't care less about what Simon had to say about me! I couldn't care less if he tried to ruin my life! I couldn't care less, because none of that shit is important!!!"  
  
John was silent.  
  
"I was afraid that you'd hate me..."  
  
"..."  
  
Wanda readjusted the straps of her knapsack on her shoulders. "I'm walking home."  
  
"Wanda, stop!" John limped after her. He managed to catch up to her before she got too far away. He nearly collapsed when she spun around to face him. The look of emotional pain on her face matched his own physical pain. "Don't go."  
  
She sniffed a tear away. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer to her, careful not to hurt him anymore than he already was. "John..." she stared at him in the eye.  
  
He could feel his heart rate increase. He lowered his face closer to hers. "Wanda...'  
  
"Your face looks like it got beaten with a meat tenderizer."  
  
He smirked. "What are you going to do about it? Kiss my boo-boos all better?"  
  
"Your lip is swollen." she smiled mischievously.  
  
"That's a good start-"  
  
###########################################################  
  
*sigh* That was sooooooooo sappy, I might just melt into a puddle of goo right here in my chair.  
  
May the Glomp Gods smile upon you!  
  
Bai-Bai! 


	13. Family Reunion

WOO! That was fast! But then again, didn't I say that I'd be shooting off chapters like a mad woman? This chapter isn't as long as the last one, but hey. I'm not a super human. I am ULTIMATE HUMAN! BAH HAHAHAHA HA HA!!!  
  
Just kidding...  
  
General information: Rollin' rollin' rollin'. Keep that plot line rollin'. Yes. Lurvely storyline gets turned around! WHEE! I'm still working out a few kinks, but that will all be remedied in a few days or so. HUZZAH!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Amieva doesn't own anything related to X-Men, Excalibur, Avengers or Eggo Waffles.  
  
Amieva: I never mentioned Eggo Waffles!  
  
DISCLAIMER: You just did *grins victoriously*.  
  
Amieva: *grumbles* I don't own them...  
  
#############################################################  
  
Wanda helped him walk up the front steps.  
"Y'know, Wanda. I think we should get kicked out of places more often. It really gives you a rush." John tossed his keys onto the front hall table.  
"Yeah." she grunted sarcastically, trying to support his weight. "I can just feel the adrenaline pumping through me as we speak."  
He laughed. "Now, there's no need to get snarkey about it, Sheila. Besides, I know something you don't."  
Wanda heaved them into the living room and dropped John onto the couch. "Is that so?" she started piling pillows up on the couch to rest John's leg while she went to get the first aid kit.  
When she returned from the kitchen, with the white box in hand, she found John reclining on the couch with a proud air about him. "Tell me, Mr. Allerdyce. What is it that you know, that I don't?" she sat down next to him and started pulling gauze and antiseptic out of the case.  
"Oh, I don't know if I should tell ya. It's a dark family secret, and I don't know if you can be trusted with it." he teased.  
Wanda raised an eyebrow. She prepared a sanitized bit of cotton to clean his wounds. "I can't be trusted?" she did a big pouty frown for his sake.  
"Don't give me that look, love! You know I can't resist crying birds! OW! SHIT! What is that?!"  
Wanda pulled the bit of fluff away from his eye. "It's called peroxide, dumby. It's going to make sure you don't die of infection."  
"I think you're enjoying this."  
Wanda smiled. "Am I really that transparent?" she watched John nod. "Oh yes. I derive great pleasure from watching you squirm in agony." she said sarcastically.  
"I knew it!"  
Wanda glared at him playfully. "Enough of that. What's your dark family secret, Johnny Bravo?"  
"Ah ah," he shook his finger at her, "you'll have to beat it out of me."  
She started cracking her knuckles. "That can be arranged."  
John grabbed her shoulders and pulled her down to him. "Promise not to repeat this to anybody?" he whispered in her ear. She could tell by his voice that he was smiling.  
Wanda nodded.  
"Cross your heart?"  
She nodded again, starting to get impatient.  
John raised his head up and gently pressed his lips against hers.  
"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY SISTER!"  
Wanda fell off the couch into a heap on the floor (Oh! Who could it be?). "Pietro?!" she exclaimed in astonishment as a white haired teen stormed into the living room with his arms crossed over his lithe chest. She got up from the floor and raced over to her twin. "You're back!" she threw her arms around him and squeeled.  
Pietro hugged her back. "Hey, Wanda." he pulled her off and looked back at the couch, where John was laying defenselessly. "What was going on?" he asked quickly.  
Wanda wiped a bit of smudged red lipstick away from her mouth. "Uh... nothing." she laughed nervously. "How was Rome?"  
"Rome?" Pietro regarded her quizzically, but then remembered the alibi he was supposed to be using. "ROME! Right! It was... er... Roman... hey, what happened to him?" he asked, indicating to a very injured looking John.  
Wanda snorted. "School yard scuffle. No big deal. Sounds like you had fun."  
"Yeah. A blast a minute... Where's dad?"  
She scowled. "Another business meeting or something along those lines. He spends more time at that office of his than he does at home. I'm starting to wonder if maybe he's leading some sort of double life or something-" she saw the panic in Pietro's big blue eyes at her comment. "- Something wrong, Pey?"  
John cleared his throat from over at the couch. He really didn't like being left out. "Are you almost finished with your little reunion? I'm still in need of medical attention."  
Pietro glared at him. "It's nice to see you too, Allerdyce." he growled and turned his attention back to his sister. "Did you say dad was at the office?"  
She nodded.  
He smiled warmly and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks sis! I'll be back for supper. Tell the guys I'm home." he zipped up his jacket and headed for the front door. "And tell them to keep their DIRTY HANDS offa you!" he added as he disappeared out the door.  
Wanda went back to the couch and knelt down next to John. She started cleaning his cuts again. "Why do I get the feeling that you aren't that popular amongst my family members?"  
John shrugged and interrupted her cleaning by kissing her.  
She pulled back, but only long enough to say "good point-"  
  
~*~  
  
KIKILONGO! I don't know how I'm going to live up to the last random interlude... hrmmm... thinkie thinkie thinkie... Ow... my brain hurts...  
  
Jubilee: EWW! There's hair in the drain!  
  
*Kurt and Rahne look at each other, then run/bamf*  
  
Beast: Has anyone seen my shower cap?  
  
... Erm... Yes... That's all I've got.  
  
~*~  
  
"That was close..." Pietro muttered as he did the finger print check at the front door of Magneto's lair. When Wanda told him that Magneto was at the 'office', he knew that meant he was at his base.  
"Access Granted." the computer voice said mechanically. The door slid open to an eerie silence. The compound was cold and heartless. Absolutely no homey warmth. Pietro stalked down the hall to where he knew he could find Magneto. He couldn't help but grin to himself about all he had accomplished. He couldn't wait to show his father what he had done.  
He passed the rec-room door and looked in. Jason Wyngarde was sitting on the leather sofa, watching some psychological thriller, clad only in a tee-shirt and tennis shorts. Pietro shuddered at the sight of him. He looked like a monkey!!! He continued down the hall at a relaxed pace, looking for his father's 'ready room' as Magneto liked to call it.  
He knocked on the heavy metal door.  
"Come in!" a mature voice called from inside. The door slid open, bidding Pietro's entrance.  
Magneto was in conference with Sabretooth, but stopped talking when he saw his son walk into the room.  
"Pietro." he said, motioning for Sabrethooth to leave the room. After the tall hairy man stalked out, Magneto pulled a metal chair up for him to sit in. "Report."  
Pietro sat down. "Mystique is back in the area, father. And she's trying to gather a team together." he said with a devious smile.  
Magneto sat down in his own high backed chair and steepled his fingers in thought. "Excellent work, Pietro," he chuckled. "This will be the last time she tries to thwart me. Her last attempt failed miserably." He leaned back in his seat, reminiscing about the shape shifter's latest plan. "It was rather clever, releasing Wanda from the asylum."  
Pietro mimicked his father's pose. "I went to the house earlier, father. Wanda was there. Wasn't she supposed to be at school?"  
"She and Pyro were expelled today."  
"She wasn't causing trouble, was she?!"  
Magneto shook his head slowly. "No. Apparently, you have to be one of Xavier's underlings in order to be a mutant attending public school."  
Pietro snorted. "But Wanda doesn't know she has any powers! How could they-"  
"-She has her powers back, Pietro!"  
He gawked. The gears in his head started turning.  
"Yes, I found it rather unsettling. I suppose it was only a matter of time." he sighed. "I only hope she doesn't get her memories back before I get the chance to get Master Mind to warp them. Until then, I don't know what I'm going to do with her..."  
"You could have her join the Acolytes." Pietro stated boldly.  
Magneto grimaced. "She would be a powerful ally, but I wouldn't put Wanda in that kind of danger."  
So he COULD be fatherly once and a while. "She's going to find out about you eventually, father."  
Magneto shot him and angry glare. "Watch your mouth, boy! I should punish you for your arrogance!"  
Maybe not... "Don't get mad at me!" he started to quiver in fear when Magneto towered over him. "I saw something else while I was at the house!" he squeaked. Hopefully this new information will get him to forget he was mad at Pietro. "Pyro-"  
"What about Pyro?!" he demanded.  
"Pyro and Wanda were... uh..."  
"OUT WITH IT!"  
"THEYWERETOGETHERONTHECOUCH!"  
Magneto stopped advancing on his son and went back to his chair slowly. He started laughing. "Of course they were together, you fool! I told Pyro to watch her."  
Pietro smirked. "Oh, they were much closer than you might've liked, dad."  
"WHAT?!?!"  
  
~*~  
  
Magneto pushed past Sabretooth and disappeared out the door of the base. Pietro walked calmly out of the office and stopped to stand next to the tall hairy cat-man.  
"Hey shortie." Sabretooth snarled. He was about to say something snarky but stopped when he sniffed the air. "You?!"  
Pietro put his finger to his lips and shushed Viktor. "Miss me, Vicky?" he said seductively (O.O! What the fudge?!).  
Viktor frowned. "I really wish you wouldn't call me that in that form!"  
Pietro pouted. "What's the matter, Vicky? Aren't happy to see me? It shouldn't matter what I look like, I'm still the same person I was that one special night, twenty years ago..." he started tracing circles on Viktor's chest.  
He swatted his hand away. "What are you up to, Raven?" he demanded angrily.  
Pietro started laughing, but that turned quite feminine as his body started to shift into that of a tall, blue-skinned woman with red hair. "Do you really need to ask?"  
"You think you can get him this time." he smirked toothily. "Good luck, toots! Maggs has his brat out looking for you. It's only a matter of time until the real Quickie gets back and whatever scheme you've got goes down the drain."  
"You idiot!" Mystique bonked Viktor over the head. "I'm not THAT careless! I've taken every precaution possible."  
Sabretooth rubbed the spot on his head that she hit. "I was listening in on your conversation. Do you really have a team gathered?"  
"Of course! I have a small team of young men that would follow me to the ends of the earth, as long as I keep them fed. Pietro's one of them."  
"How did you convince him to betray his own father?!"  
Mystique started examining her nails. "I have my methods."  
"You seduced a teenaged boy..." he growled in amusement.  
She looked like he had slapped her in the face. "Don't insult me, Creed! There was no need for that! He followed me willingly. When I told him I would reunite him with his estranged twin, and make sure his evil father would never bother them again, he was happy to help... I seduced him for fun." (ewww Mystique is icky!!!)  
  
~*~  
  
They had spent the last hour laughing together and making-out. John donned a quite a few bandages, but his injuries weren't nearly as bad as they seemed. He'd be completely healed within a few days; he could already walk properly without having to lean on anything. Wanda got changed into warmer clothing and started digging through the freezer for dinner.  
She would've had a much easier time finding food if John hadn't snuck up behind her and hugged her around the waist. "It's all frozen." he mumbled into her neck.  
Wanda rolled her eyes. "I haven't cooked it yet, dumby." she pulled a bag of peas out and slapped them onto his face. "Here, keep those on, it'll help with the black eye."  
He held the frozen bag over his eye, still with one arm around her. "Oh yeah, I can only imagine how attractive this must be."  
She twisted her head around so she could smooch his cheek (daww, isn't dat just so cute!) "It's better than looking like a raccoon."  
"I could wear an eye-patch, but you shot that idea down right away."  
"I'm not going to be seen in public with a guy who looks like a pirate."  
"Oooh! So you plan on being seen in public with me, huh? I'm honoured."  
Wanda scoffed. "I might even let you hold my hand sometimes."  
"And what if I feel like performing some sort of public display of affection?"  
Wanda was about to say something smart, but she was interrupted by a man's voice. "You won't, because you will release her if you want to live to see Thanksgiving."  
"DAD!" Wanda jumped and spun around, forcing John off her in the process.  
Pots and pans started flying around the room. "Wanda, get away from him!" Eric commanded, staring dangerously at his lackey.  
Wanda screamed when a frying pan flew past her and crashed into the linoleum floor beside John. "DAD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"  
Magneto stopped. All of the cookware fell to the floor. He was still breathing heavily from rage. He had lost control. He had almost hurt Wanda trying to get to Pyro. She was standing infront of him, protecting him from her father's threat. She was strong willed. "Sorry, Wanda. I didn't mean to frighten you." he magnetically lifted the discarded pots and pans and stacked them on the counter next to the sink. He then turned to Pyro, who stared back at him like a deer caught in headlights. "You, on the other hand."  
John gulped and pushed Wanda aside, so he was standing face to face with his employer. "Wanda, it was nice knowing you..."  
Wanda gawked at her father. "You're... a mutant too?"  
Eric stopped advancing on the fire-bug. He absorbed at his daughter's look of awe and wonderment.  
He knew he couldn't hide from her forever.  
  
~*~  
  
Peter carefully folded the last of his clothing and placed it in the large suitcase on his bed. It was going to be hard to say goodbye to his comrades in arms, but this was his final decision. He knew that Magneto would be furious, and probably try to harm his family, but the Professor assured him that they would be out of danger when they arrived on Muir Island.  
Charles Xavier was a kind man for arranging for the Rasputin family to be shipped off to Scotland, and away from Magneto's threats. He would be eternally grateful. He had made plans with Remy to get him to the Institute without Magneto noticing before it was too late. The two of them would slip out and then meet Kitty and Kurt at the Public Library. Then, Peter, Kitty and Kurt would go back to the mansion, and Colossus would join the X-Men.  
He was still worried that Magneto might come after him for defecting, but Xavier had said he would take care of it.  
Peter decided it would be best not to tell John about his plans. For some odd reason, St.John Allerdyce was loyal to the mutated tyrant. He would more than likely go and ruin all of his plans. John was a good man, but not the most trustworthy person in existence.  
Remy walked into the room, wearing his new trench coat - he had found his last one in shambles - and tossed Peter his leather jacket. "Time t'go, homme."  
  
###########################################################  
  
*sniffle* Peter go bye bye? Sorry for any confusion, I'm just keepin' y'all on your toes. You never know what I'll do next! Unless you're taineyah... : P  
  
May the Glomp Gods smile upon you!  
  
Bai-Bai! 


	14. Coping with Popcorn

Huzzah! The last update before school starts again *huff*. The next chapter will be up in a week or so, so sorry about the wait. I've been so quick with updates, now I'm falling back into the routine.  
  
Now to answer a few reviews:  
  
Quindarka: Congratualations! You have officially left me the longest review EVER! HOLEY SHPIZGNATS! I didn't know that you were able to type half a page in that little box! *does a happy dance* I'm so glad that you like jonda. It wasn't my intention to convert people, but what the hey! I think Pyro with either Maximoff twin is cute, but my preference is jonda. That and I don't write slash. It's not that I don't like slash, it's just that my obsession won't allow it. That and John and Wanda have already gone through SO much to get to this point, plus they have Wanda's crazed father breathing down their necks. They don't need another obstacle. But that doesn't mean I can't hint at a triangle in the sequel... maybe...  
  
Jonda fans to date since Jan. 24, 2004: 23  
  
My information is probably off, because I just counted people in my reviews... there's 32 if you include myself, because I'm obsessed enough for nine people, NO LIES!  
  
General information: Mystique makes me write things I don't wanna write! EWWWY! I swear, I got done with that scene between Mystique and Sabretooth when suddenly, my scroll flashey thing went back to the last paragraph and FORCED ME TO WRITE THE LAST BIT! EWWWW!!!  
  
I like Rammstein.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Which she does not own.  
  
Amieva: I have one of their albums!  
  
DISCLAIMER: But you don't own THEM.  
  
Amieva: I'd like to...  
  
#############################################################  
  
It was Friday night at the Lehnsherr house. Pietro was staying over at a friend's. Remy's whereabouts were unknown, as usual. Peter was settled in at Xavier's Institute and officially sworn in as one of the X-Men. Eric was at the base, getting a uniform for his newest member of the Acolytes.  
  
Everything had been explained to Wanda as thus: Eric, aka Magneto, was the leader of a mutant liberation mission, aka the Acolytes, and working on getting equal rights for mutant kind. Pietro, aka Quicksilver, was second in command. The two oldest members, Sabretooth and Mastermind were the brawn and brains respectively. Remy, aka Gambit, was the infiltration and information-gathering expert. St.John, aka Pyro, well... he was just part of the team. Peter used to be one of the muscle men, but now that he was gone, only Sabretooth remained.  
  
Wanda asked her father why he hadn't told her in the first place. It made her angry that they were hiding things from her. He said that he didn't want her to get involved: a) because she didn't have powers until recently, b) they did a lot of dangerous work and c) he didn't want her to get hurt.  
  
Now that the truth was out, Wanda demanded that she be able to take part. She was disgusted with the way she was treated by the school, because she was a mutant, and wanted to see a change in society.  
  
She was the Scarlet Witch, named for her powers and her favourite colour.  
  
The smell of warm, melted butter wafted seductively into her nostrils. A fresh bowl of popcorn was only one arm-length's away, sitting in John's lap. Wanda reached over to grab a handful. John slapped her appendage away.  
  
"Hey now."  
  
"Ouch! John! What did you do that for?" Wanda rubbed her assaulted hand tenderly.  
  
"This is my bowl of popcorn. If you want some, either ask nicely or get your own."  
  
"Fine. John, may I please have some of your popcorn?" she asked in a calm and polite tone.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?!" Wanda snapped, losing any kind of politeness that may have existed, "I asked you politely, and you said I could have some if I asked."  
  
"I only stated it as an option. Sorry, hot stuff. If y'want some popcorn, you're gonna have to make it y'self." he shoveled another handful into his mouth, chewed, and swallowed. He did it slowly, and with tantalizing sound effects. He knew this would get her riled up but that knowledge wouldn't prepare him for what she would do next.  
  
In a flash, Wanda was on top of him, her mouth pressed against his. John was too shocked to respond right away. It had been days since he last had this kind of contact with Wanda, since Magneto had threatened to ship him back to Australia in a body bag if he ever caught wind of them doing anything more than casual conversation. Eventually his mind clicked into what was happening. At what he thought was the right time, John started to pull away for air, but Wanda wouldn't relent.  
  
He felt her tongue trace his upper lip. He opened his mouth slightly, patiently waiting for her to instigate a game of tongue-tag, but at that moment, she pulled away from him, and her lips were replaced with a kernel of popcorn.  
  
She had distracted him long enough to grab a handful of popcorn before he spilled the rest on the rug. That was a dirty trick.  
  
Wanda's face held a impish grin of satisfaction. She popped a few kernels into her mouth, and after swallowing them, stuck out her tongue and very immaturely started a fanfare of "Nyeah na-na na-naaaa-nyaaaaa!"  
  
"Careful, missy. I've just sworn revenge for that."  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm sooooo scared! You couldn't do anything to me, fire- bug. I'm twice as powerful as you and the rest of the Acolytes put together! Besides, if you DID try something, Remy, Pietro and my Dad would beat you to a bloody pulp and send you back Down-Under to be fed to a bunch of wild dingoes."  
  
"No, I wouldn't doubt it. But y'see, love, it was all your idea."  
  
"My idea?! How-"  
  
She was silenced with his tongue. Wanda dropped her handful of popcorn and wrapped her arms around the back of John's neck. So that's what he had meant. She took the initiative to fight back by biting down gently on his tongue. Just enough so it wouldn't hurt. He moaned and placed his hands on the back of her head, so as to bring her closer to him, if that was physically possible.  
  
Such a disgusting display. Remy shook his head solemnly. It would be a shame to disturb them, but this was his only opportunity.  
  
"Smile for de camera, mon amis!"  
  
FLASH* CLICK*  
  
"What the hell?!" John yelled, gently shoving Wanda aside so he could get off the couch and find out what the meaning of the blinding light was.  
  
"Remy t'ink he save dis picture for when de boss man get back! He gonna reward Remy for dis!"  
  
"YOU!" John shrieked. "GIMME THAT CAMERA!!!"  
  
Wanda sighed heavily, disappointed that their snog-fest had been interrupted and annoyed now that John and Remy were running around the room, like a couple of 7-year olds playing Duck-Duck-Goose (lmao, Drama class!). She reached her hand out and suddenly the running stopped. Remy lost control of his powers and charged the camera, causing it to blowup. He then slipped and fell on the floor, even though he was wearing socks on carpet, so the friction shouldn't have allowed such a thing to happen. "MERDE!"  
  
John did a back-flip in midair and landed with a thud on the floor in front of the couch. He stood and brushed the invisible dust off his pants. "Serves ya right, mate!" he flopped back onto the couch and slipped his arm around Wanda's shoulders. She cuddled closer. "You can't torment me anymore, 'cause Wanda'll kick your frog-leg-eating arse. Not that I need her to do it for me, 'cause I can kick your arse anyday. She's just better at it." he rambled.  
  
Wanda rolled her eyes at him. "My hero."  
  
He kissed her temple, "don't you know it."  
  
Remy sat up from the floor, rubbing his lower back, having been completely forgotten by the two on the couch. "Ow..." (I'm sorry! My beautiful frog-leg-eating hunk of Cajun beefcake! *hugs Gambit action figure* I'll never hurt you again! I swear!)  
  
~*~  
  
"You're joking, right?!" Wanda looked down at what she was wearing. THIS was to be her uniform?! It was ridiculous! She was wearing a full body suit with pink legs and arms, and a red bathing suit-type thingie over her torso. She had a faceless mask around her head the shape of a pentagon that stretched into two points at the top of her head. If this wasn't bad enough, she also had a long red cape that was completely unconventional.  
  
"This will be your uniform on missions. It's quite durable, and hard to tear-" Magneto looked pointedly at Pyro, "-off. Not bad, though. I designed it myself."  
  
"Dad-"  
  
"Magneto."  
  
"-Magneto. No offense. The costume is... interesting, but I feel like caped scuba diver. Plus, the leggings itch."  
  
Magneto growled. "FINE! Make your own costume! Suit yourself, I don't care!" he stormed off in a huff.  
  
Wanda pulled the headpiece off and stared after her retreating father. Did that just happen?  
  
"Did that just happen?" Pyro asked in wonderment.  
  
~*~  
  
Wanda looked nervously at the telephone. She hadn't heard from either Kitty or Rogue in over two weeks. Since she wasn't allowed at school anymore, she had never had time to speak with them. Why didn't they call? Why didn't she call them? Why? She was scared of phones. Yes, someone who could manipulate probabilities was phoneshy. It wasn't a crime! But that didn't explain why neither Kitty or Rogue had called her.  
  
Kitty LOVED phones!  
  
Was because she was a mutant? Rogue and Kitty both had known she was a mutant the first day back at school after Hallowe'en, even if Rogue HAD been sick that day.  
  
No. That wasn't it. Weren't they mutants too? Wanda heard Remy correctly when he said the reason he and Rogue weren't together was because of her mutation. Well, that explained why Rogue never hugged Wanda, while Kitty was constantly all over everybody, mostly Peter.  
  
That thought angered Wanda to no end (not Kitty hugging Peter. The first thought, where they didn't tell her the truth... just thought I'd clear that up XP). She HATED it when people hid things from her. She HATED lies. Plus, she got the feeling that her 'friends' were ashamed of their gifts.  
  
According to Magneto, one should be proud to be superior, and revel in the fact that they had the evolutionary advantage.  
  
Wanda hexed the phone off the table and stalked upstairs to her room to vent. She was angry, and that wasn't good. The last time she lost her temper, they had to buy a new washing machine.  
  
~*~  
  
This looks like a good place to put a Random Interlude...  
  
Wanda: HEY! Do you mind?! I'm having a very emotional scene right now! You can do a random interlude in the next chapter, I have to finish here!  
  
Amieva: *speechless* Erm... okay... *turns to face her victems* Uh... Logan, Hank, Meggan, Maggs and Forge, you can all go home now... Meggan, put that squirrel DOWN!  
  
Meggan: *gulp*  
  
Forge: Hey, why am I even here? This ain't groovy, man. I only had ONE line!  
  
Amieva: You amuse me, so *big demonic voice* GET BACK TO YOU CAGE!  
  
Forge: O_O! EEP! *scampers off*  
  
Wanda: OUT!  
  
~*~  
  
Her bedroom had been fixed up well. She had decided to take the chance to redecorate after the Hallowe'en incident. The walls were no longer soft pastel shades of blue and lavender. They were covered in torn wallpaper and posters of her favourite bands and movies. Her old curtains were replaced by black sheers.  
  
She looked around and absorbed her surroundings. Everything was darker, just the way she liked it. The only thing 'cute' in the room, aside from a gothic Hello Kitty poster, was the black teddy bear, with red hat and cape, perched on her dresser. It was her most favourite object in the universe. She snatched the bear off her dresser and fell back onto her queen sized bed.  
  
She hugged the bear, like she would do whenever she was upset, angry, or when her dad was home. When she did this, she would imagine she was hugging John, and he was telling her everything was alright, and being angry was pointless as long as she had SOMETHING to laugh about. Usually that something was him. She could feel her anger subside almost instantly. But even that wasn't enough. She kept on coming up with other things she was mad about.  
  
She was angry about Rogue and Kitty, but it didn't stop there. The lies. The hidden truths. Her own family had hidden themselves from her. Eric said it was for her own protection. That may have been so, but it didn't change the fact that they lied to her. She was even angry at John, because he knew all along and didn't even let on.  
  
She was furious with Eric. She felt that he was hiding a lot more than just mutations from her. She had asked him about her mother once, and he shouted at her and stormed off.  
  
More than anything, she was angry at herself. Her own brain was hiding something precious from her - her memories. She had adapted well to her surroundings, but sometimes she felt like none of this was right. There was something wrong with this setting.  
  
She couldn't even explain her fear of white sweaters and jackets either.  
  
Worst of all, she felt alienated by her own brother. She didn't have any childhood memories of him. Did they play together all the time? Did they ever fight? Did their mother bake cookies with them, and read them bedtime stories before tucking them in a night?  
  
All of these things were only questions in her head. She didn't have the answers. Wanda tightened her hold on the bear, thankful for the cuddle. She stared blankly at the wall for hours, mulling everything over.  
  
Finally, she was called down to the basement, where the Acolytes were apparently having some sort of meeting.  
  
She got up and left the bear on her bed. She would get back to him when the meeting was over anyway. She changed into her new uniform - black combat boots, black canvas cargos, a red tank top and a burgundy trench coat.  
  
~*~  
  
Pietro came rushing into the basement in time to find his fellow Acolytes gathered together, having a friendly game of Uno. Everyone, except the Scarlet Witch and Magneto were playing. Magneto was reading a newspaper, and the Scarlet Witch was sitting in the corner, glaring angrily at the floor.  
  
The fact that Pyro kept glancing at her worriedly didn't escape the tempestuous sorceress' twin. Mystique hadn't lied to him. Those two were quite close. An emotion flared up in Quicksilver's chest when he saw their eyes meet, and his sister smile quickly. He glowered at the pyrokenetic.  
  
It was time to set the first step of Mystique's plan in motion. Then he wouldn't have to worry about this guy ever getting the chance to hurt his sister. When all of this was over, Pietro and Wanda Maximoff would be able to leave all of this and live their own lives. Albeit, under Mystique's leadership.  
  
But that was better than his own father.  
  
"Magneto!" he exclaimed dramatically. "I've located Mystique! She's in an old abandoned warehouse, and it looks like she's got something in the works!" he said quickly. It was the truth. Mystique WAS plotting something horrible.  
  
Sabretooth barely had time to yell 'UNO' before everyone had dropped whatever they were doing to look at the white-haired teen.  
  
Magneto looked at his team. Yes, he was ready for her.  
  
###########################################################  
  
That was mucho short and mucho boring, I'm sorry.  
  
*GASP*! This is the second-last chapter of our story methinks! There will be another chapter after this one, and a very short, very emotional epilogue to follow. *wipes away a tear* Our time together is coming to an end, I fear. You'll probably have to wait a month or so after the end of this story for me to start posting the sequel, as I have yet to flesh out the plot, and school work and other such horrible things.  
  
Believe me, I'd rather be writing fan fiction than doing math problems XP!  
  
May the Glomp Gods smile upon you!  
  
Bai-Bai! 


	15. Showdown and BOOM!

I went ALL OUT with the random interludes, because this is the last chapter. Then I have an overly emotional epilogue planned, and having humourous interruptions would detract from the flow of the scene. Prepare to larff your arses off, because I'm NOT holding back!  
  
General information: I HATE MYSTIQUE!!! Seriously, if given the opportunity, I'd push her off a cliff. She's a wonderful villain, and a lot of fun to write, but I HATE HER!!! GAH!! *runs around in a fit of rage and bonks herself over the head with a pool-noodle repeadedly*  
  
DISCLAIMER: (insert disclaimer comment 1)  
  
Amieva: (insert retort 1)  
  
DISCLAIMER: (insert disclaimer comment 2)  
  
Amieva: (insert retort 2)  
  
#############################################################  
  
"Somewhere, over the rainbow..." she sang softly to herself. The Scarlet Witch was enclosed in a large metal sphere, and flying at high speeds to wherever it was they were going. Was she scared of heights? No, that didn't bother her as long as she couldn't see outside.  
  
Was she scared of the dark? No, she had a flash light with her, so she could see inside the sphere.  
  
Was she afraid of what they would be facing? Well, that was a tough one. She was nervous about going on a mission, because this was her first one. She didn't know much about this Mystique, except that she was very sneaky and devious and made people write things they didn't want to write (*shakes fist at Mystique*). But if anything went wrong, she could just use her powers and set things straight again.  
  
She was absolutely terrified.  
  
Pyro was seated next to her. He had a determined look about him that was completely out of character. His orange goggles made his clear blue eyes look muddy and gross. Wanda hated those goggles, but they were the only things protecting his face from danger, so they got away with being evil and blue-eye-muddying.  
  
Pyro seemed to have noticed the Scarlet Witch studying him. He smirked and decided to startle her out of her trance. "Like what you see, hot stuff?"  
  
Wanda blinked. She started laughing slightly. "You are so full of yourself."  
  
"Ah... you know you love me." he teased.  
  
Wanda's reply got caught in her throat. "I- uh..."  
  
John gave her a curious look. He had only meant it as a joke... or did he? Part of him wanted to know her answer. The other part was bonking himself over the head with a rubber mallet, shouting obscenities at his stupidity. Great move, Allerdyce. Let's see what else we can say to scare her off! "I- uh... I was only jokin', luv."  
  
Although her rapid heartrate would've shown otherwise, Wanda sighed in relief... or was it disappointment? He was only joking?! She had gotten so worked up, and he was ONLY JOKING?! She wanted to know where the hidden camera was, because this felt like bad reality t.v show.  
  
~*~  
  
It is a really bad reality t.v show! And just to make things worse, I've decided to put in a special ULTRA LONG Random Interlude.  
  
Since this will be the last one in the fanfic, I think we should go over the top and get really rediculous!  
  
Amieva: FORGE! READY THE CANNONS!  
  
Forge: Aye-aye, captain! *points large cannon toward the sky and lights the fuse*  
  
*the fuse burns out and something short and stocky shoots out of the barrel of the cannon*  
  
Puck: I LOVE CANADA!!! GO LEAFS GOOOOooooooooo.......!!! *he starts falling... very slowly...*  
  
Amieva: You thought it was going to be Wolverine, didn't you?  
  
Logan: *steps out in yellow spandex body suit* Is the cannon ready?  
  
Amieva, Forge, Puck: o_o... erm...  
  
Logan: *looks up* Eugene?! Is that you, little buddy?!  
  
Puck: Logan?  
  
Sam Guthrie: CANNONBALL!!!! WHEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeee...... *smacks into Puck and they both land on the ground infront of everyone*  
  
*Logan and Puck embrace*  
  
Audience: Awwww...  
  
Amieva: *sniffle* That's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen... Two short, hairy, muscular Canadian men... reunited after years of separation.  
  
Sam: Ah have a headache...  
  
Amieva: Shut up, nobody cares.  
  
Meggan: I've got bunt cake for celebrating! Long live the Queen!  
  
Puck: Who's the British chick, eh?  
  
Meggan: I'm the future wife of Captain Britian! We're going to get married on a beautiful June afternoon, on the beach near the lighthouse. Then we'll live in a big castle, and have many children. And my sister-in-law will come and visit me everyday for tea, and we will be the best of friends-  
  
Puck: What's in these cake thingies? *sniff*  
  
Kitty: I helped make them!  
  
Logan: That explains everything.  
  
*A lone stranger appears from the shadows*  
  
Fangirl: Excuse me, do you know where I could find the Acolytes?  
  
Kitty, Meggan, Sam, Logan: *point in one direction*  
  
Fangirl: Thanks! *is about to run off but is stopped by Amieva*  
  
Amieva: Is that a camera?  
  
Fangirl: *nods* Are there no cameras allowed?  
  
Amieva: Only of you get double prints of everything and give them to me.  
  
Fangirl: Okay! Say, do you want to be my new best friend?  
  
Amieva: Sure! I think Pyro's in the shower right now! *they scamper off, giggling deviously*  
  
*A manly scream is heard in the distance*  
  
Pyro: I HATE CAMERAS!!!  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh god... I don't think I've ever been so freaked out in my life."  
  
John followed Wanda out of the sphere to stand infront of the large warehouse. "Don't worry about it, luv. Y've got me here to protect you."  
  
Magneto cleared his throat, stepping in between the two. "This is it, Acolytes. Gambit, I want you to secure all the entrances."  
  
Gambit nodded and ran off to do what he did best - sneak.  
  
"Sabretooth-" Magneto scanned his audience. Sabretooth was missing... as was Mastermind. His rage started to surface. Those bastards. What was wrong with his lackeys?! First Colossus ran off, now the other two?! He was seething. "Hmmm... New plan. Quicksilver, you and Pyro will follow behind Gambit and search for Mystique. If either of you find her, send up a signal."  
  
They nodded and took off in two different directions. Before Pyro disappeared though, he made sure Magneto wasn't watching, and squeezed the Scarlet Witch's hand reassuringly.  
  
"Scarlet Witch, you and I will go hunting on our own. Help me with this debris."  
  
Wanda nodded and started levitating pipes and bricks out of the way of her leader. Was this what happened on missions? This wasn't dangerous at all! This was just like doing housework!  
  
~*~  
  
"How-long?" Quicksilver stopped running and stood infront of Pyro.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"How-long!" he demanded impatiently.  
  
Pyro scowled at him. "You're going to have to be more specific, mate! I don't know what your asking me!"  
  
Pietro snorted. "How-long-have-you-been-screwing-around-with-my- sister?!"  
  
John's eyes widened. "Screwing around?! I have NOT been screwing around, you tosser! I'm not like that!"  
  
That answer seemed to satisfy Pietro slightly. "Good-but-that-doesn't- answer-my-question."  
  
"What's it to you, anyway?" Pyro peeked in one of the broken windows. "Last I checked, you haven't exactly been #1 brother of the year." he turned to glare at the speed demon.  
  
Pietro glared right back at him with the same venom. "I-just-don't- want-to-see-her-get-hurt."  
  
"I ain't gonna do anything to harm Wanda, got that? I've worked too hard to get her just to screw things up at this point." he whispered the last part to himself. "Now, are you going to get off my back and let me do my job? Or are ya just going to nag me all night, like some old granny?"  
  
Quicksilver 'humph'ed and took off.  
  
~*~  
  
Pietro arrived at the appointed place. Mystique was crouching down next to a fiberglass wall. It looked like she was tightening some screws or something. Pietro didn't care much for technology, but he knew what it was.  
  
The blue shapeshifter stood and turned around. "Well, good evening, Mr. Maximoff." her yellow eyes flashed mischievously. "How was the trip?"  
  
"They're all here, except Sabretooth and Mastermind."  
  
Mystique laughed. "Sabretooth was always searching for a way out. I just opened the window for him. As for Mastermind, he can slip away any time he wants." she stopped musing. "That leaves the Frenchman, the Australian and the Russian."  
  
"Actually,-Colossus-defected-a-while-ago."  
  
She seemed moderately pleased with this news. "Well, that's good. So, do we know our target's weaknesses?"  
  
"Well... Gambit-can't-resist-women-especially-Rogue."  
  
Mystique tensed. "Yes, I am AWARE of that!" she threw down her wrench and started pressing buttons on the device attached to the wall. "What about Pyro?"  
  
Quicksilver clenched his fists, "Wanda."  
  
Mystique got back up and approached the young mutant. "Oh... there there now, Pietro." she patted his cheek. He whipped his face away from her in disgust. "We'll just use that to our advantage. Avalanche!"  
  
A dark figure emerged from the shadows. He was a tall teen with long chestnut hair. What was he wearing on his head? A fishbowl?!  
  
"Quicksilver. I want you to wait here for ten minutes. After that, press this little blue button. Then you have five minutes to get 'dad' in this room, seal the door, then get out. I don't care how you do it, just make sure Wanda doesn't follow you."  
  
Quicksilver agreed, but he was curious. "What do you plan to do with Wanda?"  
  
Mystique swayed her hips as she exited the room. "I'm going to make sure she knows who she really is by the end of the night. Ta-ta, darling!"  
  
~*~  
  
Rogue raced through the yard, searching for someone. Finally she spotted her query. "REMY!" she squealed.  
  
Gambit spun around and was startled at seeing his bandmate. "Rogue?! What de hell you doin' here, hanh? When I check on you last, you be sick wit' de flu!"  
  
Rogue was stumped on that one. "Ah got better, Ah guess." She approached him slowly. "What's the matter, Remy? Ain't ya happy t'see me?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow in question. "Dat a trick question, Chere?"  
  
She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Ah couldn't stop thinkin' 'bout you, Remy. You'll never guess what happened t'me while I was in bed." she teased.  
  
Oh the thoughts that were going through his head at that moment.  
  
"If ya lean in real close, Ah'll whisper it in your ear." she waited for him to lower his face to hers. "Ah've got control."  
  
Those were the three magic words Remy had been waiting to hear ever since he first found out about Rogue's powers.  
  
"Wanna give it a try?" she breathed huskily.  
  
His day just kept getting better and better. So warm. So soft... so painful when something pinched him in the back of the neck. "Chere? What you do to Remy..." he stumbled and fell back on the pavement.  
  
'Rogue' shifted into Mystique. She knelt down next to the fallen Cajun. She took his chin up in her hand and forced him to look at her. "Looks like you've been outdone, Frenchie." she spat and released her hold on him.  
  
He was out cold in seconds.  
  
Mystique turned to Avalanche. "Take him out of range, then meet me at that pile of bricks over there."  
  
~*~  
  
The ground started to shake violently. Pyro fell to his knees from the movement. They didn't get earthquakes in New York, did they?  
  
"JOHN!" a shriek came from around the corner. John carefully got to his feet and staggered to the end of the building. Wanda was huddled on the ground, under a pile of bricks that threatened to topple on top of her.  
  
"WANDA!" he rushed over to her as fast as his shaky feet would allow and pulled her away from the rubble.  
  
Together, they made their way to a clear part of the yard, where they'd be safe until the tremors subsided.  
  
"Oh John!" she sobbed into his uniform. "I was so scared!"  
  
He patted her back awkwardly. What had happened to her? It took a lot of punishment to get Wanda into one of these fits. Had someone done something to her? No, she didn't have a mark on her. He shook her slightly, hoping to get her calmed down enough to explain herself. "Wanda, wha-"  
  
She pressed her full red lips against his. In his confusion, John just played on his hormone driven instincts, and responded passionately.  
  
That was, until he felt something sharp dig into his shoulder. He jumped back and stared at her in disbelief. There was an empty syringe sticking out of his uniform. He heard his beloved start to laugh at him as everything became blurry. He squinted, trying to hold onto Wanda's image, but even that became distorted when the pale flesh, red lips and black hair became navy blue and blood red.  
  
"Mystique?!" he slurred angrily.  
  
"Good night, Mr. Allerdyce." she shoved him into the ground, since he wasn't strong enough to fight back. She pranced off to go find the real Wanda, now that she had successfully put two men out of commission. Did she like her work too much? Oh yes.  
  
~*~  
  
Another Random Interlude! WHEE! That's right... ONE more... you whiney blaggarts...  
  
Amara: *bound and gagged to a tree* Mrrphmmrph!  
  
Amieva: Sorry? I didn't catch that, sweetie. *paints a red and white target around Amara's head* Now, don't move...  
  
Amara: *whimper*  
  
Tabitha: NOOOOooooo..... I'll save you, 'Mara! *tosses some bombs around*  
  
*Tabby gets run-over by a kid on a tricycle*  
  
Amieva: Thanks, Jamie!  
  
Jamie: POOP!  
  
Amieva: *chuckles warmly* Yeah, that's right. *prepares throwing darts* Hey Amara, ever thought about getting your nose pierced?  
  
Amara: *shakes head desperately*  
  
Amieva: It'll only hurt for a second-  
  
~*~  
  
"There's Pietro's signal." Magneto and Wanda watched sparks fly into the air in the distance. "You stay back. I will call you if need be. Don't move from this spot until you hear my call."  
  
With a swish of his cape, Magneto was gone.  
  
Wanda was bored, and scared. Basically, she was having conflicting emotions. Plus, she was alone.  
  
Something behind her moved. She whipped around. Her hands were raised and she had her guard up. "John?"  
  
~*~  
  
Magneto met Quicksilver behind the building. "Did she see you?"  
  
Quicksilver shook his head and motioned for his father to follow him. "This-way."  
  
He led him to the room where Mystique had set up her trap. "She's-in- here." Pietro made sure he was closest to the door, seeing as how he was going to have to close it off in just a moment.  
  
While Magneto's back was turned, he picked up the device and pressed the little blue button, as Mystique had instructed. 5:00 appeared on the tiny pixel screen. Now was the time for goodbyes. "Dad?"  
  
"Not now, Quicksilver." he said sternly.  
  
He started laughing at the irony of the situation. Not now? It was either now or never.  
  
"What is so funny Acolyte!"  
  
"This room ins reinforced with aluminum and fiber-class. When I close this door, there's no way you can get out." he announced slowly and with purpose.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"It's over, dad-"  
  
~*~  
  
"John? Are you hiding back there?"  
  
It wasn't John that emerged from the darkness. It was a blue woman in black leather. "Hello, Miss. Maximoff."  
  
Wanda regarded her in confusion. "Maximoff? My name isn't-"  
  
"You poor deluded girl! He's been lying to you all of this time."  
  
"Who are you." she demanded angrily.  
  
"Me? Oh, I didn't expect you'd remember me. But the real question here is, who are YOU?"  
  
Wanda snarled. She hated head games. "What do you want from me?"  
  
"Not much, darling." she replied cooly. "But I do feel like you are indebted to me. Afterall, I was the one who got you out."  
  
"Out of where?!"  
  
"I probably know more about you than even you do..."  
  
Wanda just glared.  
  
"You were born, March 26, seventeen years ago, in a small European village in Transia."  
  
"What the hell do you want?!" Wanda demanded again.  
  
She completely ignored her question. "There were two children. You parents were so proud.  
  
"Your father was Eric Lehnsherr, a survivor of the WWII holocaust. Your mother-" she started to change her form. No longer was this strange woman blue with red hair. Now a delicately built woman with raven-black tendrils, full red lips and warm hazel eyes stood before Wanda, "-was a beautiful gypsy woman named Magda - her maiden name was Maximoff."  
  
Wanda gasped. She looked familiar. "Are you-"  
  
"Your mother? Not a change, darling. But I can show what has been taken from you."  
  
Wanda hesitated. Did this woman really have answers for her? She took one step toward 'her mother', when a shout rang out over their heads.  
  
"WANDA!"  
  
She stopped. That was her father's voice. He needed her help! She turned to rush blindly into the building, but 'Magda' grabbed hold of her wrist and held her back. She stared at the hand on her arm. "Let go of me."  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"Of course I do! He's my father! He needs my help!"  
  
"You'll only put yourself in danger, Wanda."  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about?!" she ripped her arm out of the strange woman's grasp.  
  
She shifted back into her origional form. "I've planted a bomb in that building. And by my watch, he's only got about two minutes left." she smirked.  
  
"WANDA!"  
  
"You bitch!" she screamed and rushed towards the building.  
  
Mystique picked up a brick and tossed it playfully, up and down, in her hand. "I hate to have to resor to this, darling." she swung her arm back, thrust it forward and sent the brick sailing through the air.  
  
She was almost there. Only a few yards to go. Something struck Wanda in the back of the head and knocked her off her feet.  
  
The blow to the head felt like a sledge hammer. The sledge hammer broke through a barrier in her mind. It was like the breaking of a dam, as images and memories came flooding back.  
  
~*~  
  
Pietro and Wanda bounced on their father's knee, laughing and giggling. A slender woman, their mother, wiped her hands off on her apron and came over to wrap her arms around her husband.  
  
The scene shifted. Wanda had a terrible headache. She staggered into the kitchen, where Magda and Pietro were baking cookies. Magda stopped mixing ingredients and knelt down to embrace her daughter. While her back was turned, Pietro snuck his finger into the batter.  
  
Tears fell down nine-year-old Wanda's face and soaked Magda's sleeves. The migraine got worse. Wanda clenched her eyes shut and tried to squeeze the pain out.  
  
The electric oven, that had been preheated for baking, suddenly exploded, and the kitchen caught fire. Magda had taken the brunt of the explosion, since she had been protecting her children. Wanda screamed. There was glass sticking out of her mother's back.  
  
The house was burning down. Wanda tried to pull her mother off the floor, but she wasn't strong enough.  
  
Pietro grabbed his twin around the waist and carried her out of the burning building.  
  
It was a week later when her own father dropped her off at the insane asylum.  
  
It was her tenth birthday.  
  
She thought they were going to get ice cream.  
  
~*~  
  
She got up from the pavement. Her name was Wanda Maximoff, and she hated her father.  
  
A disturbing laugh came from behind. "How do you feel, darling?"  
  
She shot Mystique an angry glare.  
  
Mystique looked at the building.  
  
"WANDA!"  
  
Her heart wrenched. She was torn. Should she save her father, who had looked after her for three months while she was sick? Or should she get her revenge on him for abandoning her when she needed him most?  
  
He had given her a life, a home-  
  
-but it was all fake!  
  
"The choice is yours, darling."  
  
Wanda fought back the angry tears forming in her eyes. "He lied to me!"  
  
"5..."  
  
"WANDA!"  
  
"4..."  
  
"I don't know what to do!"  
  
"3..."  
  
"WANDA!"  
  
"2..."  
  
"I can't!!!"  
  
"1-"  
  
"NO-"  
  
The blast drowned out Wanda's scream.  
  
~*~  
  
"Shit..." John groggily sat up. He lifted his goggles to rub his tired eyes. The last thing he remembered was being with Wanda... then sleepy... then furious with Mystique... then blackness... that building over yonder was on fire...  
  
Wait... WANDA! He thought he had heard a blast earlier! Wanda was over there! She may have been... NO!  
  
He didn't even think about what he was doing as he got to his feet and rushed to the burning warehouse. The only thing he cared about was getting Wanda out of danger.  
  
She could be trapped inside! She could be buried under a ton of rubble and debris. She could be dying of massive blood-loss, and since she might have a rare blood type that only one other person in the world had - and he could be that person! Dear LORD! This would make a great romance novel!  
  
Or... John stopped running...  
  
She could be standing in the middle of the rubble, staring at the ground with her hands balled into tight fists.  
  
Pietro showed up out of the blue and shoved something into John's chest. It was Magneto's helmet. It was dented and covered with tell-tale scorch marks.  
  
"He's-gone-man." he smiled, "you're-free-to-go."  
  
John turned the helmet over in his hands, still looking at the damage with sick admiration. "Go?" go where? He looked up at Pietro's satisfied expression. "What about-" Wanda hadn't budged from her position.  
  
Pietro seemed to catch on to what Pyro was thinking. "Good-luck-with- her." He zipped away.  
  
Helmet still in hand, Pyro approached the object of his affection.  
  
She didn't spare him even a quick look. "He's dead."  
  
He placed a consoling hand on her shoulder, only to have it shoved off. "Wanda?"  
  
"You knew."  
  
"What?" he cupped her cheek in his hand and forced her to look at him. "I knew-"  
  
"EVERYTHING!" she spat. "You knew all along, didn't you?!"  
  
"Wa-"  
  
"To think, I trusted you! I even lo-" she stopped herself. "You knew what that monster did to me! My entire life was just some elaborate SCAM! And you played right along, didn't you?! You were lying to me the whole time! Even when you-" whatever words ended that sentence got caught in her throat.  
  
"Wanda!" he approached her cautiously, "please, listen to me-" he tried to pull her into a loving embrace.  
  
"NO!" She ripped herself away from him and slapped his exposed cheek. Tears were flowing freely from her angry red eyes now. "He manipulate me! YOU manipulated me!!!"  
  
"Don't-"  
  
"I can't believe you! You're just as bad as HE is - was!"  
  
"Wanda, stop! Please!" he threw down the helmet.  
  
"I hate you! I hope you drop dead! I never want to see you again!!!" she turned and fled.  
  
John watched in anguish as the one person he loved more than fire walked out of his life, just as the sun rose in the East, and fresh snow fell from the sky.  
  
"Now is the winter of our discontent."  
- William Shakespeare's - Richard III  
  
###########################################################  
  
On to the Epilogue ----------------- 


	16. Epilogue

Three days. All of her things were gone, but the room still reeked of her presence. The life-like sketch in his hands was the only thing reminding him of what she looked like.  
  
He didn't hear the door open and footsteps shuffle across the carpet toward the bed.  
  
"Johnny,"  
  
He looked up, his eyes tired and bloodshot from exhaustion. He hadn't slept for days. What was the point?  
  
"John, y'really need t'get outta here."  
  
He didn't respond. He just stared. He felt dead inside.  
  
"Y'gotta eat somet'in' at least..."  
  
Why? The dead didn't eat.  
  
"John." Remy sat down on the bed next to him. "Y'know y'can't stay here..." he sighed, "y'can come t'Xavier's place wit' me. He'll take us bot' in."  
  
The room still smelled like strawberries.  
  
"She ain't comin' back, homme." he stood up to leave.  
  
Why should she? Come back to what? A lying coward?  
  
"Dere be ot'er fish in de sea, for de sake of soundin' cliché." he said as he exited the room.  
  
"Not if the pond's dried up..." John flopped back on the bed. He closed his eyes and watched memories play through his mind.  
  
They first met, she jumped him and tried to strangle him to death. Something ignited in his spirit as they rolled around the floor on broken glass - her in her pajamas, and him in his boxers.  
  
The day he took her wallet. She was so busy looking through her purse, she didn't notice him slipping it out of the back pocket of her jeans. She got her revenge though, when she nearly tore off his ear.  
  
The earring... it was supposed to have been a gift. But NO! Remy just HAD to play that bloody prank of his.  
  
He snapped the backing off the stud and slid it out of his ear. Wanda liked it on him. She said it gave him an 'edge'.  
  
Some edge! The day he faced Simon Williams was the worst and the best day of his life. He had gotten the crap beaten out of him, but he got the girl in the end, after sending the bad guy to the hospital.  
  
Her kisses were like a roaring fire on a cold day. But they left something to be desired - the rest of her. Every time she was near, he could feel his control start to dissipate, and the need would slowly take over him.  
  
There had been several times when he wanted nothing more than to surrender to these urges, but Wanda would've had to start anything. He held back for her sake.  
  
He loved her. He loved her and he wasn't afraid to admit it to anyone. He loved her and she hated him. That hurt more than getting burned by his own flames.  
  
He needed to get on with his life. Remy was right. She wasn't coming back. Not to him. Not to the liar that kept her in the dark. Not to the coward that followed her evil father.  
  
Not to the man who loved her.  
  
----- FIN ----- 


End file.
